Smoky Passion
by Cold Recluse
Summary: This is a crack-fic about Smoke's misadventures in the Lin Kuei temple. Join him and his fiancee, Sasha Briggs, as they both deal with wedding-related stress, along with pranks on Tundra, Scorpion, and Sub-Zero's behalf. Extreme OOC-ness, OC/canon pairings to be expected. Rated M for controversial humor. Not for the easily butt-hurt.
1. Cockblocked

**A/N: **DaPrincess007 and I present to you, this romantic sit-com crack-fic: "**Smoky Passion"**! The characters are definitely OOC, and while we understand how most of you here on FFN prefer more canonical fan-fics, we just wanted to try our hand at crack-fic writing. **This is a revised version of the original, which I'd deleted. But we're back! Enjoy!**

**Warning: **There WILL be subtle yaoi/yuri lemons in future chapters. If you're not into that type of thing, don't read it. I've revised these chapters so that the yaoi/yuri lemons are in italics. That way you can skip past them and move onto the fun stuff.

**Rated M for adult language, heavy romantic scenes (both straight/slash/yuri), etc.**

**R&R welcome!**

* * *

_**-Inside the Lin Kuei temple-**_

**(Tundra's POV)**

I was lying in bed wondering how the fuck it was even possible that my best friend, Smoke, was engaged to be married to Jax's younger half-sister in the next three months.

However, in the middle of my thoughts, my annoying older brother, Bi-Han, sauntered into the room, promptly throwing a bag of what looked like marijuana in my direction. Luckily, I caught the bag before it smacked me in the face.

"Where the fuck did you get this, Bi-Han?" I asked incredulously. Everyone knew that drugs were forbidden in the Lin Kuei temple.

Bi-Han, code-name Sub-Zero, simply smirked at me. "Kuai Liang, do you even know what day it is?"

Rolling my sapphire orbs at my elder brother's irrelevant inquiry, I looked at the calendar on the wall beside my brother's bed.

Damn. April 1st. This wasn't good.

I had nearly forgotten that it was April Fool's Day. "I'm assuming you're going to pull a prank on Tomas, then."

My brother now glared at me, his smirk disappearing. "No, dumb-ass. Smoke's not the target this year."

I rolled my eyes again. "Then who? Please don't say you're gonna try Scorpion. He nearly beat the shit out of you last time you made an attempt to prank him."

Bi-Han smacked a palm to his forehead. "NO, TUNDRA! Even though I _should _get Smoke back for what he did to me last year, this time I'm going to get Xiang and Tyrone."

"Wow, bro. Seriously?" I said as I started laughing at my brother's plot. It was obvious that he didn't really like Sektor, but it was nothing new. No one did, since he was the Grandmaster's brother.

And _both _of them were assholes, even without Cyrax around. Also, the only reason I had cracked up was because I still couldn't get over Cyrax's real name.

_Tyrone_.

Who the fuck names their non-American son "Tyrone"?

Anyhow, I calmed myself down upon the sound of my chamber door opening. Bi-Han and I looked in that direction, only to see that it was Tomas.

"Hey, guys," the Enenra greeted, as my brother jealously eyed his rump.

Faggot.

What had happened next was inexcusable.

Bi-Han suddenly slapped the Enenra's ass, which prompted the latter to whirl around and sock the former right in the balls. With a painful yelp, Sub-Zero fell to the floor near the bed he occasionally slept in (he has his own room), groaning in pain while Smoke and I tried hard not to laugh at him.

I decided to taunt my brother instead. "Damn, Bi-Han... Tomas got you good."

Smoke smirked wickedly as he casually tossed a grenade in the air, catching it every time while leaning against the doorjamb. Bi-Han remained writhing in pain on the carpeted ground, clutching his swollen manhood.

It was funny to see the mighty self-proclaimed Macho Man, "Sub-Zero," acting like a damn ninny. I sometimes couldn't help but wonder why Kai had even given him that code-name.

Besides, "Sub-Zero" wasn't a very fitting name for Bi-Han.

The Enenra and I waited for my older brother to try talking in that squeaky voice. Which he did.

"Fuck you guys!" he yelled in the aforementioned voice pitch, causing both my best friend and I to engage in nearly hysterical laughter.

Bi-Han continued to hurl insults at both of us; he even resorted to using Mandarin profanity, which made Smoke and I laugh even harder.

After a while, Smoke had finally recovered from his cackling. He walked over to where my brother lay. "Dude, aren't you a damn Cryomancer? Stop being a bitch and ease your own pain."

Realization had finally hit my brother like a cold, hard slap across the face. His cheeks flushing bright pink from embarrassment, Bi-Han reluctantly let the ice from within flow through his veins, out of his right hand, and onto his aching groin. He flipped us off with his left middle finger before falling out almost immediately.

Tomas looked at my unconscious older brother with mock pity, shaking his head. "You never learn, do you?" Smoke then grabbed my brother, propping his weight on his left shoulder, before throwing the poor idiot on the floor just outside my chamber. Tomas even went as far as spitting on Bi-Han, before stepping back inside my room, closing the wooden doors behind him.

I couldn't help but laugh at the sight of my older sibling being manhandled by a demon in disguise. Smoke smirked at me once I'd regained my composure, before asking, "So, Kuai Liang, what's with your idiot brother all of a sudden?"

Sighing in false bliss, I pointed to the calendar. "April 1st, 2013, Tomas."

Tomas' grey eyes widened in shock as he cursed in Czech, before muttering something inaudible.

Curious as to what he had said, I asked, "What did you say, Smoke?"

He groaned and sat down on my computer desk chair. "April Fool's Day. No wonder Bi-Han has that weed. He was gonna set me up for what I did last year, wasn't he?"

Not surprised at his reaction, I chided, "Nope. He's planning on setting up Sektor and Cyrax this time."

Tomas' grey eyes widened in surprise this time, as he started laughing.

"Oh, my God! Bi-Han's a fucking GENIUS!"

Shaking my head in disgust, since Bi-Han was definitely no genius compared to me, I got up from the bed, and grabbed my towel. All that bonehead knew how to do was joke around and cause mayhem in the Lin Kuei temple.

Maybe my morning shower would calm me down before I finished Tomas' job by deep freezing Bi-Han's nutsack.

Realizing that the Enenra was still in my room, laughing his fucking head off, I growled in annoyance. I crept toward my best friend with bitterness in my icy glare, charging my right hand with my Cryomancy.

I wanted Tomas to get the hell out of my room, and fast. Smoke was far from stupid, quickly taking the hint and teleporting to an unknown destination.

_FREEDOM_!

Or not.

Just when I was gonna hop into my shower, my cell phone rang. I jogged towards the nightstand to see who it was.

My true love, Aya.

She must have been calling from the new iPhone that I bought her so that she could be able to keep in touch with me.

Honestly, I was very glad that Smoke had left, because I was sure looking forward to having a nice jerk off while hearing my beautiful girlfriend moan for me while she pleasured herself on the other end.

I was so fucking excited to bust a nut that I'd inadvertently answered the phone with a sultry voice. "Hey, babe. You know I've been thinking about you, right?"

Aya answered me in an equally sexy voice. "Yes hunny, I know. I know that I make your dick hard all the time. If you could just see me lick my lips... Just imagine. Imagine my slick little tongue all over your dick, Kuai Liang..."

_Oh, dear Gods..._

A growl reverberated from my throat as I felt my light blue jeans getting tight near my crotch. Just hearing Aya talk in that silky voice was enough to make me go haywire.

Recently, Aya and I had made love for the first time, after having been together for about a good several months or so. It wasn't my first time with a woman, as I'd been with several in the past.

However, I was Aya's first, and she knew that I'd had trouble maintaining a stable relationship because of how sleazy women here in Earthrealm usually were.

But, if there was one true thing about Edenians...

...It was that the women are loyal. Once they fall in love with you, you become a permanent part of them. They'll always want to be by your side, no matter what.

The first time I'd had sex with Aya, it was in the mess hall. She'd snuck to the temple, despite her mother's orders, and we got down to business right there on one of the tables. It would have been great had Cyrax not walked in right when I was finishing Aya off...

Still, to this day, Tyrone's lame ass never let me live it down. It's a good thing no one else knows about it, though. My brother and Smoke himself would shit on me for the rest of my life if they ever learned about that...

I looked down at the bulge beneath my jeans and bit my lip. Even though we'd finally gotten the chance to become one, we were both always hot and horny all the time for each other.

_Kuai Liang... Calm down. Control your urges. Even though you've just scored an Edenian, you're a grown ass man. You need to control yourself... You're NOT Bi-Han!_

Before I was even able to open my mouth, dumb ass Bi-Han barged into the room. His eyes were wide open. It was as though he'd shot lines of crack in his veins.

And Cryomancers can't fuck around with coke, as the drug causes more harm to our bloodstreams than what it does to a normal human being.

But the way Sub-Zero was grinning at me... I couldn't help but wonder if he smoked that fat bag of weed.

My brother was still trying to get my attention, while I tried _very _hard to focus on Aya (whom was moaning my name out loud while pleasuring herself) instead.

After so many failed attempts, I turned to face Bi-Han with an exasperated expression.

I was pissed now. The cock-blocking faggot brother of mine was going to get told. And he did. "Bi-Han... WHAT THE **FUCK **DO YOU WANT!?"

The fucker acted as though I'd never yelled at him. "Kuai Liang! Do you wanna play truth or dare?"

I smacked my forehead with my phone, while my girlfriend still moaned in the background. I lobbed an ice ball at my brother as a last resort, which he had easily dodged. "Fuck you, asshole. Can I ever jack off without you coming in here to cock-block me?"

My brother smirked as his blue eyes gleamed with manic joy. "Tell Aya to come over so we can play some X-Rated truth or dare. I would love Aya to do things to-"

Smacking my palm against my throbbing forehead harder this time, I yelled out in anger. "By the Gods, Bi-Han! Don't you have Pílar? Play truth or dare with her!"

_Sub-Zero needs to just die already..._

"Nooooooooooo!" my annoying ass brother cried. "It will not be fun enough with just her."

I rolled my eyes. "Why the hell not?"

"Cause..."

"'Cause what?"

"Because..." Bi-Han now stared blankly at the floor.

Now I was getting even angrier. "Ugh... Because _what_?"

"Well...?"

Readying another ice attack, I screamed in pure rage. "BI-HAN! What the fuck! Answer the damn question!"

"Fine! Fuck you, too!" my brother pouted.

I sighed and shook my head in slight agitation; Aya was still on the line, pleasuring herself into oblivion. I bet she didn't even know that my brother was bugging me, because she was moaning so damn loud.

But my brother's obvious boredom reminded me...

"Bi-Han, where is the weed? Aren't you going to pull a prank on Sektor and Cyrax today?"

My older brother looked on in question for a second. It wasn't too long (thank Raiden!) before it dawned on him. A mischievous twinkle flashed through his eyes as he remembered his April Fool's prank.

Then I saw his lips curl up into an evil grin.

He giggled quietly, before sneaking out of my room. I watched him close the door as I shook my head again. Aya was still moaning out my name, and I was glad to finally be able to have my nice morning wank.

I was more surprised that Bi-Han hadn't noticed my hard-on when he popped into my room out of nowhere. Smirking, I listened to my girlfriend scream out in her passionate ardor as my large hand reached down toward my clothed boner. I panted lightly upon grasping the zipper, pulling it down as my erection was set free. The tip of it glistened with pre-cum as I knew I was ready to satisfy myself by hearing my sweet Aya moan for me.

But it was too late!

Fucking Bi-Han...

"Mmm, Tundra? I have to get off the phone. Mother has summoned me," Aya said quietly. A small tone of regret was evident in her voice.

I frowned in annoyance as she said, "I love you, sweety. Talk to you later."

_DAMN! DAMN! DAMN! Why does this chick have to get off now! Does she not know that I am horny and my balls are tight? FUUUUUUUUCCCKKKKKK! This is all due to that damn Bi-Han! As usual... that motherfucking cock-blocker. Shit, man! I want SEX!_

Sighing, I told my girlfriend that I loved her and that I would see her soon. I hung up, before slamming my head down onto the huge pillow. An exasperated sigh left my lips as I stared up at the ceiling in slight disgust.

_I swear to God... Bi-Han! I will get you someday! _I said in my mind, raising my fist in the air.

My blue eyes fixated on my hand for a second, before they wandered right back to my hard manhood. I shrugged my shoulders and let my hand pass over my erection.

Might as well put it to good use...

* * *

_**-Meanwhile, in the Grandmaster's office-**_

**(Sub-Zero's P.O.V)**

I swore I had a mean grin plastered onto my face, it was a damn good thing that Tundra reminded me of my plot. And April Fool's Day was the best day for me to put my scheme into action.

But, to be honest, I'd always believed that the holiday shouldn't be called "April Fool's Day."

What would it be called if not that?

Simple, bitches! _"Bi-Han Fool's Day."_

Why, you ask? Simple, I just thought it should! HAHA!

The Grandmaster's office was usually always closed whenever it was vacant. But, for some reason, the doors were open.

My eyes widened as a very devious idea came into mind. I knew that I wanted to pull the ultimate prank on Xiang and Tyrone.

I _had _to get back at them for stealing my underwear.

And they weren't average underwear, either.

These underwear happened to be thongs in different colors. Pink, purple, yellow... You name it; I owned it.

My favorite pair were the ones with a cat's face and glitter on the pouch area where my groin was supposed to be. Above the face, it had the slogan, "Scratch me! I'm frisky!"

I know you're wondering if I'm really on the down-low.

BUT!

I'm not! I just love myself a lot, that's all!

Thongs are an amazing way to accentuate one's handsomeness here in the Lin Kuei and trust me... I'm handsome! I just _loved _making Tundra and Smoke jealous of my perky ass!

Oh wait...

Dammit! Tomas has a sexy ass already! Aw, man! Fuck it...

Anyway, I had the large bag of marijuana that I was about to open in my hand. I carefully pulled the bag apart, careful to not inhale it. Being a Cryomancer meant a bunch of shit.

No drugs, especially cocaine. That shit could kill myself or Tundra instantly, because the chemicals were so strong that it could literally freeze our bloodstreams. I knew this because I'd seen some show on TV about my ancestors and how certain chemicals affected us.

But, I don't give a fuck. I'm Bi-Han, and you know what I say?

YOLO, BITCH.

Anyway, the weed's strong scent rushed through my nostrils, and I had to be careful with that; I didn't want to die.

I grinned again as my eyes caught sight of the Grandmaster's large steel desk with important documents topped off with a coffee mug. My neck craned to the right, ensuring that nobody was around.

Usually, the Grandmaster's office was heavily guarded by two of the Elites. When I noticed that neither guard stood on either side of the entryway, I had finally decided that it was time put my plan into action.

I silently walked over to the Grandmaster's desk with a smirk tugging on my lips. Sighing, I sat down on the black, leather chair. I took in my surroundings carefully, before I spotted a book. The Grandmaster's real name had been exquisitely embossed across the center of the front cover. I smirked in delight once more, as I traced my fingers over the intricate gold lettering.

_Kai Murimoto._

I smirked to myself, knowing that the grandmaster was also Sektor's older brother. This motherfucker had the temper of a pregnant woman.

And to be real, I sometimes wondered if Kai was a tranny. Shit, the fucker looked weird as hell... With that Albert Einstein get-up...

Well, his hair looked like Einstein's...

The Grandmaster... None of us liked him. We would always say to Xiang that he and his master needed to get laid. I mean, shit. Sektor and Kai never seemed able to get a date with women. Let alone score a nice piece of scrumptious, womanly ass.

BECAUSE THE GRANDMASTER WAS GAY!

Kai, especially. He always did this incredulous flirting with any attractive woman he encountered. And the vast majority of the Lin Kuei are no better than him. Grandmaster was almost as much of a douchebag as Johnny Cage, but everyone around here knew that I am THE douchebag!

Douchebag. With a capital D.

Remember that, bitches!

I will always be number one at everything here, for my name is Bi-Han and I. Am. A _MAAAAANNNNNN_!

Also, Grandmaster loved money. Not as much as I did, of course, but still. He had a vault here that I could just break open... that I could just BREAK OPEN!

Another idea made its way into my already fucked up mind.

Oh, this was gonna be _good_.

My sky blue orbs darted back and forth from the vault to the desk. I grabbed a hold of the important papers on top of Kai's desk with a devious grin, scattering them all over the office floor. I left a few stray sheets of paper on his desktop before finally grabbing his golden coffee mug. It actually had coffee inside of it.

Stifling the urge to burst into hysterical laughter, I froze my mouth shut with my powers. It felt icy cold, but it wasn't much of a deal. Besides, I figured everyone could use a break from hearing me speak.

At least for now.

Now, I poured the coffee all over his office floor. The hardwood, cherry floor happened to be adorned with a fresh, crème-colored carpet. I sported an evil smile as I watched the contents from the mug splash onto the carpet, coloring it brown. And I slammed the coffee mug onto the steel desk, making the edge of it break and fall onto the floor.

Now was the best part: I grabbed the bag of marijuana, sprinkling the dried up cannabis leaves all over the desk and floor. I decided to leave just enough to create a blunt for later use.

Part two of my prank: My arms outstretched, I grinned beneath my ice mask, watching as my own powers flowed through my palms. My eyes gleamed with pure evil once the door to the money vault had been completely encased in ice. Using my other hand to punch a hole into door, I grunted in approval as it revealed numerous loads of money, coins, and fine jewelry.

Snickering wildly, I grabbed a handful of money. I ran out of the office, with the marijuana and money leaving a trail behind me. I was so excited to get some money, man...

But then the rest of my plan came into my mind.

I crept slowly to Sektor's chamber, which were a few doors down from his brother's office. I heard _very _loud snoring coming from the room as my smile broadened even more. I froze my lips shut once again, because the ice guard had now melted, judging by how it was easy for me to smile again.

Quietly, I opened the door to Xiang's room. As I looked around in awe at the lavish room, I inwardly growled in envy. His chamber was huge; much, much bigger than those belonging to every other warrior's.

This faggot's bedroom was even more monstrous in size than my own.

Bastard! Why couldn't _I _receive the royal treatment!? I mean, our bedrooms were actually pretty luxurious for being Lin Kuei warriors, but this was just different. I figured that there were perks to being related to the Grandmaster.

Rolling my eyes at the thought, I placed the money and jewelry down on the floor. I stood around, making sure Sektor didn't stir.

Once certain that the bastard was literally out cold, I smirked inwardly once again, taking out some of the weed remnants from the plastic bag it had originally come in. I gathered the leaves into a tiny bundle, smirking madly as I created a single roll. I used the tip of my index finger to slightly freeze the drug, thus creating a joint.

This was too damn good...

Now, since Sektor had still been sleeping, I looked over to see his peacefully sleeping form. I was trying _so hard _to keep silent. One noise would mean my demise. As I held the drug in my hand, I leisurely walked up to him and saw his mouth wide open. He'd been lying in his bed like this for hours. Sleeping and snoring.

The nerve of this man... Taking my panties when _I _needed them to impress the other Lin Kuei members. These men needed to be _inspired _to look as good as me!

This was awesome. I was so damn proud about my awesomeness shining through as I quickly placed the blunt into Sektor's retracting mouth. Smirking like a wild man, I quickly moved away from Sektor and looked to my direct left, noticing Cyrax dead asleep on the floor besides his buddy's bed.

_Perfect_... _Now I could hit Cyrax for taking my panties, too. Didn't he have the lime green one?_

I walked over to the Botswana male, careful to not wake him. I knew he was a light sleeper, so I had to make this as quick as possible. Taking out the last remaining bits of weed, I placed it on top of Cyrax's nose. I gently grasped onto the ends of his cornrows with my fingertips, pulling his head back, which in turn caused his mouth to open. I couldn't help but grin as I placed the bits of marijuana on the tip of Cyrax's thick ass tongue.

Nigga probably didn't get any pussy, though... He had that virgin tongue. But this was going to be _soooo _good!

I watched as Cyrax closed his mouth, involuntarily chewing the mind-altering drug.

MUAHAHAHAAAAA! SUCCESS!

Now, the funny part of my prank was gonna go down. Grinning wildly, I found it pretty hard to keep quiet while I laid out several dollar bills over Sektor's floor and placed a silver crown on Cyrax's head. My grin was so outstretched across the lower half of my face that it was hurting, but I didn't care. I'd even decided to place a bead necklace along with some giant hoop earrings on Sektor's already pierced ears.

I moved away from the man as I gathered the rest of the money and fine jewels I had taken from the Grandmaster. Silently creeping out of the lavish chamber, careful not to laugh, I giggled lightly to myself as I noticed the apparent trail of marijuana and paper dollars from the Grandmaster's office.

Hmmm... I was even thinking about making Kuai Liang and Tomas jealous for some money! Oh goody!

But the fun shit was about to go down in T minus 10...

* * *

**A/N: **Well, I deleted the original since the chapters were too long. As such, I'm splitting them all up into smaller sections and uploading each one as a separate chapter. Just thought I'd make things easier for you guys; after all, reading extremely long stuff online isn't good for eyesight, so I kept my readers in mind!

Also, before I start getting hateful reviews about how OOC the characters in this story are, I'm going to inform you right now that myself and DaPrincess007 know that. It is a crack-fic, and that means anything goes. So if there's a problem with Sub-Zero (Bi-Han), don't come to me complaining about him. The idea to make Bi-Han metrosexual and severely bipolar was DaPrincess007's, so take any concerns up with her. I've already had my troll talking shit about this fic when it was still up on the archive, so that's why I'm saying this.

Once again, reviews and suggestions are always welcome!


	2. The Prank Unfolds

**A/N: **So we left off at the part where Bi-Han pulled a messed-up prank on Sektor and Cyrax, and Kuai Liang missed out on his opportunity to have phone sex with Aya. Read on to find out what madness will ensue in the Lin Kuei temple!

Note that Bi-Han is the main comic relief of this entire fic, in case Sub-Zero fans get upset and start getting mad at me for making Bi-Han a psychotic metrosexual man. There is a reason to the plot as to why he acts this way, and it will be revealed in future chapters. Also, this story isn't tied to any particular timeline, but some canon references will occasionally be made. Enjoy!

* * *

The older Cryomancer walked into his open chamber, closing the door slowly. The muscles around his mouth were hurting from all the maniacal grinning, but Sub-Zero did not care. He was bopping his head as some random techno song started playing in his mind, before dropping the valuables onto the ground.

He knew that his prank was going to be one of the best he'd ever done, as he began to count his items and dollar bills. Sub-Zero's ice blue eyes beamed with glee as he separated the dollar bills from the earrings, beads, gold and silver that he got from his boss' vault.

Altogether, he had $6K in dollar bills, and nearly $10K in fine jewelry. His cerulean eyes searched through his carpeted floor, before spotting a rubber band he could use to hold the stack of bills together.

Using his other hand to push the jewelry under his fluffy bed, Bi-Han put away all but one necklace. This necklace had caught his attention, for it was a platinum twisted chain with a damask ruby pendant. He smiled as he remembered that he had missed Pilar's birthday earlier in January, due to being on a mission with Sektor and Cyrax.

"I think I'll give this to her as a make-up gift!" he said to himself.

A sudden boom shook the chambers of the Lin Kuei, and Sub-Zero grinned to himself, knowing that the _real _fun was just getting started...

* * *

**(Smoke's P.O.V.)**

I had heard a very loud crash coming from one of the hallways. Normally, it was very quiet around here, unless we were goofing around like college kids. Knowing that it was most likely Bi-Han finalizing whatever prank he was plotting to pull on Sektor and Cyrax, I was texting Sasha to come over and visit for a moment.

I missed her a lot. It had been a few weeks since I'd last tasted those soft vanilla-flavored lips. And, God... I missed her smell.

The girl was always smelling like cake, and I knew that she loved to eat cake...

Also, Tundra and Sub-Zero, those two dumbfucks... They even made fun of me when I told them that I would just love to have a lick of Sasha's delectable "lips."

Kuai Liang had once told me that a woman often tasted like what she ate, and, man... Sasha had definitely gotten me into eating cake, too. I was actually pretty surprised that I hadn't developed a potbelly from the amount of cake Sasha and I would at times eat.

My fiancee could make the most savory pastries _ever_. Ugh... Even thinking about it was making me hungry.

Finally I put my phone on its charger since Sasha had texted me, saying that she had some things to do. That's when another loud crash echoed throughout the temple as I decided to go see what was going on.

Not long after I'd just walked out of my chamber, a familiar loud yell shattered my ears.

_Oh shit..._

It was Kai, our Grandmaster yelling again. That man was pissed big time.

Once I made it to the area where everyone had been congregated, I heard someone call me. It was Tundra calling me, and I eventually found him alongside his elder brother, standing right by the center hall.

A confused expression on my face appeared as I ran over to where the two Cryomancers stood. All the Elites were where the three of us stood, with the lesser Lin Kuei members and trainees on our left.

I was quiet, wondering what in all nine levels of Hell Grandmaster was pissed off about this time. It was then when my grey eyes had caught onto the humorous look on Bi-Han's face. He was covering his mouth, obviously stifling his laughter.

_But what the fuck is so funny?_

My right eyebrow arched as Bi-Han pointed towards my left. What I saw made me bite my lip in an attempt to engage in hysterical laughter.

Cyrax was breakdancing on his back, while Sektor danced to merengue by himself with no music on!

What the fuck?

I'd soon noticed the high looks on their faces, immediately realizing that they must have accidentally smoked the marijuana Bi-Han had. But I couldn't help but wonder...

How the hell _did_ Sub-Zero get them high?

And, by the Elder Gods, I had never seen such a crazy ass look on the Grandmaster's face. His usually pale face was beet red with his mouth wide open. The man was screaming expletives in nearly every language you could possibly think of.

Except Czech. I'd never heard the man speak my native tongue.

But Grandmaster's mouth was so wide that at least five penises could fit in that traphole.

And what had just happened made me burst into laughter; I couldn't help it anymore.

Sektor, that moron... He had grabbed his brother and began to dance with him, while Cyrax did the worm dance on the ground.

"You two! How dare... You! My ethereal crown! Tyrone, you bumblebee looking ass bitch! Take that damn thing off your head!" the Grandmaster cried.

Every last one of us now cackled in hysterics upon hearing the Botswana male's real name. Even Tundra was laughing. But, of course, Cyrax ignored Kai's pleas and continued to dance on the floor.

At this point, Bi-Han's crazy ass was hollering on the floor and clutching his stomach.

* * *

**(Tundra's P.O.V.)**

I couldn't believe what I was seeing. My idiot brother had caused mayhem once again, but Sektor _definitely _deserved it. As much as Cyrax annoyed me sometimes, I actually felt sorry for him.

But it was very hard for me to stop laughing at the whole scene unraveling in front of me. Bi-Han and Tomas were _literally_ rolling on the floor, laughing into oblivion, their faces redder than blood.

And the Grandmaster was _pissed_, frantically trying to make his brother stop dancing. Cyrax was now doing the Charleston, which made _me_ fall over, laughing even harder.

I had to admit: Bi-Han may have been annoying most of the time, but when it came to entertainment, he was the go-to guy.

Smoke was still laughing, and it looked like he was about to piss himself because of it. Bi-Han had taken notice almost immediately. "Yo, Tomas... You better run your ass to the bathroom before you end up sprinkling the carpet!"

The Grandmaster was getting angrier. Promptly, he smacked his brother upside his head. Sektor passed out upon impact.

It was our cue to shut the fuck up, and so we did. Bi-Han, however, couldn't stop laughing. The Grandmaster approached my brother. "It was you again, wasn't it?"

Bi-Han rolled his eyes. He calmly replied, "No, Grandmaster. This time, I had absolutely nothing to do with this."

But we _all_ knew Sub-Zero was the culprit behind this incident. If I really felt like being an ass (which I should have, since he'd ruined my chance at having phone sex with Aya), I could've ratted Bi-Han out right then and there. However, I chose to remain quiet.

The Grandmaster soon noticed that Cyrax was shaking his ass over Sektor's unconscious body, causing Bi-Han and I to start laughing again. Tomas had run to the bathroom to empty his bladder, but by the time he returned, Grandmaster had already kicked Cyrax in the nuts.

"Man, that shit was fucking hilarious!" said Smoke. He ran a hand through his silky gray hair.

(I never understood why Tomas always wore his hair down, but at least Sasha liked it. EVERY TIME his fiancee came for a visit, she'd play with his hair.)

The commotion had died down after the Grandmaster had his temper tantrum (which was _very_ similar to the behavior of a woman with PMS). I was tired as hell, and I needed a nap. I didn't know what else my crazy brother had planned, but I didn't care. I had my well-needed laugh.

Smoke and I hung around in the mess hall for a few minutes after everyone else dispersed, Grandmaster included. My best friend and I spoke about random shit before we went to our rooms to prepare ourselves for bed. All that laughing wore us out, and my sides and stomach were still sore.

"I'm a fucking awesome ass beast for getting away with that!" said Bi-Han as he walked past me, obviously gloating over his success. I couldn't really blame my brother. He pulled his prank with ease _and_ managed to piss the Grandmaster off.

"Yeah, bro, that _was _pretty hilarious," I concurred, before walking into my own chamber and closing the door behind me. This time, I made sure to lock it. Gods forbid that Sub-Zero's faggot ass barge in again.

Sitting down on the edge of my mattress, I grabbed my phone from my nightstand to see if I had any missed notifications. Sure enough, I had a missed text message. I secretly hoped it was Aya, but instead it was my best friend, Tomas. I opened the message and read it.

**'****_Kuai, your brother is one hell of a jokester. Sometimes I wish your sense of humor was as good as his.'_**

Rolling my eyes at Tomas' text, I took a picture of myself while flipping off the camera. I attached the photo with a nice caption.

**'****_Shove this up your ass, pretty boy. :P'_**

I had taken to calling Smoke "Pretty Boy," because of the fact that he was European (from the Czech Republic, specifically). It was all in good fun though. Tomas and I always made fun of each other, and we were both closer to each other than I was with my own brother.

Before you say anything, I am not gay, unlike Bi-Han. That idiot wears neon colored thongs for crying out loud!

That arrogant bastard...

_I'll get you for what you caused earlier, Brother, _I thought, while texting my sweet girlfriend a goodnight message. I put my phone down after I got her reply before going to sleep...

* * *

**A/N: **Poor Kuai Liang... Still mad over being cock-blocked by his older brother! xD Don't worry, everyone. He'll get his soon. ;) R&R, as always, is more than welcomed!


	3. The Womanizing Grandmaster

**A/N: **So the prank went down as Bi-Han expected, and the Grandmaster was beyond angry. Now, let's see what happens to Smoke and his fiancee, Sasha.

**Disclaimer: **All Mortal Kombat characters and such belong to Ed Boon and the guys at NRS. Sasha and all other non-MK characters (which will be mentioned in future chapters) belong to DaPrincess007. Aya, Sen, Dimiro, and Maeve belong to me.

* * *

**(Smoke's P.O.V )**

I had just finished using the toilet after laughing extremely hard at the scene I witnessed involving Sektor and Cyrax. Even Kuai Liang was highly amused.

Damn, Bi-Han!

I saw several Lin Kuei guards grab a hold of Sektor and Cyrax's unconscious bodies and drag them to their rooms. The Grandmaster was so angry about what had happened that he just decided to let his brother and partner go.

I shook my head when Kuai texted me back, sucking air in through my teeth as I viewed the picture of him flipping the bird. As much I wanted to go into his room and smack the crap out of him, I just couldn't find myself to do it. Because at the end of the day, Kuai Liang was like the family that I never had. I chuckled a bit at the picture he sent me.

_Now, that's the humor that I'm talking about..._

It was around 9 PM and I was somewhat restless. Everywhere I went, it's like Sasha's scent traveled with me. Damn, I'd become obsessed with the girl. Not that that was a bad thing, but I couldn't get that girl off of my mind.

Ever since we'd gotten engaged, she'd been busy with her friends with wedding preparations. Sasha had become a lot meaner these days; more like a Bridezilla. Most likely, it was due to the stress of our upcoming wedding, and how she wanted everything to be perfect.

I settled myself into my bed and looked up at the ceiling, imagining what that day would be like. I more so wanted to just get the vows out of the way and get busy with making love to Sasha. She, as well as I, would both be virgins on our wedding night, something very rare in this day and age.

Jax had insisted that we both save ourselves, because he wanted his sister to be pure until that special night. I remembered him saying that he didn't want her to go through having sex with me right now, because "it won't be special when that night comes."

I sighed thinking about it. How much more longer did I have to wait? I didn't know if I could wait anymore. My body just ached thinking about her lips and such.

God... I couldn't wait to place my hands on those soft breasts and knead them; to lick and feast upon those sexy milk chocolate nipples and have my hands lightly grazing over her beautiful, caramel skin...

To caress the sweet unknown territory that would become mine on our wedding night... To enter Sasha's secret garden and indulge in sweet, passionate love-making as I make her cry out in ecstasy.

Well, I assumed that that was what her body looked like under the sometimes raunchy clothing she wore, due to the influence of her friends and Aya.

Aya, especially; she was the biggest minx out of all of Sasha's friends.

I felt myself getting hard at those thoughts. I shook my head vigorously to stop them, but all of a sudden, I received a call.

I picked up my phone and realized that it Sasha calling me! I immediately answered the call and was happy to hear her gorgeous voice.

"Hey, Tomas. I'm coming with Jhene to the temple in a few minutes. Just be outside waiting for us, m'kay?" Sasha said.

"Uhh, sure, baby. That's awesome. I'll be on stand-by." I answered.

"Good, you better be! Everyone HAS to give the bride-to-be what she wants, you know. That includes being on time, feeding me when I want, tending to ALL of my needs..."

I listened on as Sasha babbled about what she wanted. This was not the first time that she had given me this talk.

I remembered when we were all working on the guest list and invitations... Sasha literally went nuts over a bit of glitter that was not on each invitation over our names.

The girl proceeded to rip up all of the invitations, forcing Kuai Liang, Kenshi, and myself to go to the nearest crafts store. I couldn't believe that over a simple mistake, the three of us had to buy new blank invitations and start all over again.

She was having a major temper tantrum. It was insane how Jax, Jade, and Pilar were trying their best to calm her down.

Another time was when she was pissed off about the flavor of the wedding cake. She was also angered about what our hotel reservations would be once we got to our honeymoon destination in Puerto Rico. For the pastries, we had both wanted funfetti vanilla cake, with teal colored, vanilla frosting and white sprinkles.

Instead, the chef had made the cake a pineapple flavor.

While the chef was wrong for making our cake the wrong flavor, Sasha went beyond crazy about it. She proceeded to slam the cake on the floor and make a mess by smudging it all over. The girl then started to cuss the chef out in Spanish, while Sonya, Pilar, and Jax tried once more to calm her down.

Now get this: out of nowhere, she started to cry. I stifled the urge to slap a palm against my forehead as she ran into my arms and stood there weeping.

Bi-Han had also happened to be there, because after the cake tasting, he and Pilar were going to have a romantic evening out on the beach. He was snickering behind Sasha's back, amused at the whole scenario before us while she cried in my arms. I had glared at Bi-Han, shaking my head at his immaturity, in an attempt to get him to stop being a dick before my future wife caught him laughing at her misfortune.

Unfortunately, Sasha _did_ see Bi-Han laughing. She scowled, slowly walking up to him.

Humiliation followed soon after, as she pulled the back of Sub-Zero's boxers up so high till it reached over his head, giving the Cryomancer a wedgie. She then grabbed him by his shirt collar, slamming him into the wall behind the cake displays. We all watched in awe as Sasha threw him out of the bakery's front window with ease.

One of the things that had attracted me to Sasha was her brute strength. She was one of, if not, _the_ strongest female I had ever encountered in my life. I'm not sure exactly where she'd gotten that strength from, but during battle, it was proven to be quite helpful.

I smiled and shook my head again. How was Pilar and all of the others dealing with this? Especially Jax? Jax was not the type of person to take shit from anyone, but apparently, Sasha had him hooked by the tip of her finger to give her everything that she wanted.

After all, she _is_ his younger half-sister and she's only getting married once.

Anyway, I head my phone ring again and it was Sasha calling me back. She must have arrived with Jhene. Hopefully, the grandmaster wouldn't be around to see her and her cousin. He always acted like he'd never seen a woman before.

I got up from my bed and exited my room. While I walked past Kuai Liang's room, I heard loud moaning and something hitting against a wall. I heard Aya's voice echoing through the walls, also.

She must have transported herself to his room from Edenia.

_Damn... he must be banging her good for her to be that loud._

The walls in this temple... I should describe this place my Lin Kuei brethren call home. The building looks like an upscale apartment complex on the inside, while the outside of the temple looks like something out of a Greek mythology illustration. The walls here are generally sound-proof.

And that's when it hit me that the door leading into Kuai's room was slightly ajar.

Did this fool know that the door is slightly open?

Man, he was making me jealous of him.

I sighed with exasperation and decided to close the door completely to Tundra's room without being noticed. But, I couldn't help for a second to take a peek of Kuai Liang and Aya going at it with each other.

Aya's thick thighs were spread open while Tundra's arms gripped them from underneath. Her black hair was spewed out over her face while the Cryomancer's hair was also out from its ponytail.

Recently, Tundra had been growing his hair out, though mine was longer by two or three inches. I shifted slightly as I felt my hard-on coming back. Sighing, I closed Tundra's door completely, relieved once I could no longer hear the passionate noises resonating from within.

I walked away from his room, feeling a bit envious of him and Aya. I huffed lightly before my phone rang again. It was Sasha calling me, and I knew that she was going to be pissed.

With a quick flick of my wrists, I quickly teleported to the front of the temple. Sasha and her cousin, Jhene, would be approaching within the next several seconds.

I had looked around and saw several trainees being scolded by the Grandmaster, on my right. The sound of motorcycle engines slowly crept up and got louder as I realized that the noise was heading our way. The Grandmaster had stopped his lecture and looked at me incredulously, wondering if I knew where the motorcycle sounds were coming from. I returned the same facial expression, until I turned to my left and saw two motorcycles driving up and stopping in front of the Lin Kuei temple.

Those motorcycles were loud. Everyone must have heard the noises, because Kuai Liang, Aya, Bi-Han, and all of the other Lin Kuei members came outside in a frenzy.

My best friend looked at me in question as I smiled at him. We all looked on to see who the drivers were. I immediately recognized them both.

Jhene now primped her hair, as Sasha pulled off her bright teal helmet. We all watched as Sasha's graceful head movements made her long, chocolate brown hair wisp from side to side. Both women wore rather provocative clothing, but that was the usual attire for Earthrealm warriors.

Jhene was clad in an all-leather ensemble. She was rocking a leather jacket adorned in platinum studs, a textured grayish-black bra, along with the skin tight leather pants and knee high boots. The boots looked good, since they accentuated the size of her ass.

Sasha, on the other hand, was wearing what anyone would consider to be a beach outfit. She wore a silver sequined bra, layered with a cropped denim jacket. Her bottoms were basically skimpy white shorts. If you asked me, those shorts sure looked dazzling on my girl. The style of them complemented the wondrous shape of her thick ass, and those studded denim boots matched the outfit perfectly. Jewelry adorned her body to enhance her already ethereal appearance.

Each of the Lin Kuei members looked on in awe at my fiancee and her cousin's beauty. I think they now knew why I was choosing to marry this woman, though it wasn't just because of her looks. She was equally as beautiful on the inside as she was externally, and everyone knows that a package like that was difficult to find.

Elders know that I just so happened to be lucky.

I looked at each of the Lin Kuei warriors and trainees' faces, smirking at how they all blatantly drooled at Sasha and Jhene.

What I didn't like was the look on the Grandmaster's face. His eyes were burning with lust and I could already see that he was planning on making a move on my fiancee. I watched him as he stalked towards Sasha and Jhene.

_If he lays a hand on my fiancee, he'll regret it._

Kuai Liang and Bi-Han shared an amused glance before watching our idiot Grandmaster attempt to hit on the two women in front of us.

"He'd better hope that the Elder Gods are watching over him," sneered Cyrax, who'd finally come down from his high. Sektor stood a few feet away from the Botswana male, shaking his head with his arms crossed.

The last time Grandmaster Kai had tried to flirt with Jhene and Sasha, the latter gave the fool the beating of his life.

Yet the Grandmaster's stupid ass didn't give up.

The Cryomancer brothers walked to where I stood, and the younger of the two nudged me with his elbow. I turned to face him.

"Think your wife-to-be is gonna kick his ass again?" Tundra asked, a suggestive smirk on his face.

Sub-Zero stole the words from my mouth. "It happens every single time they show up, Kuai Liang. Yet that idiot Grandmaster of ours _never _takes the hint."

The three of us watched on as Sasha kneed the Grandmaster in the groin, sending him to the ground on all fours.

"OH MY BALLS!" Kai cried out, clutching his obliterated manhood in pain as my fiancee stood over his writhing form.

Pathetic bastard.

"Where is he!?" Sasha demanded. Her green eyes flashed with seething disgust at Kai as he pleaded, "C'mon, sweetie. Smoke's not the type of man for you."

I was immediately enraged upon hearing that asshole speak dirt at my name, and quickly rendered myself invisible, sneaking up behind the Grandmaster and throwing a smoke bomb at his feet. Remaining unseen to the untrained naked eye, I grinned evilly as he flew up into the air, levitating for a moment, before he came crashing back down.

"Haa! Good to see Tomas doesn't mess around when it comes to his girl," I heard Kuai Liang say from a distance. I looked at the Cryomancer, seeing him and his older brother laughing at Kai's misfortune. I inwardly smirked at my best friend's comment, before reappearing in front of my fiancee.

"Hey, sorry about him," I said, glancing down at the unconscious Grandmaster on the floor between us.

Sasha kissed me, not caring if the other Lin Kuei clansmen saw. "It's fine, Tomas. This _Grandmaster _of yours isn't even my type, anyway."

I blushed at her remark, as Sasha grinned at me. Sektor quickly came to his older brother's aid, glaring at me as he and Cyrax helped the unconscious fucker to his feet.

"Sektor, if your stupid ass brother knows what's best for him, he'll leave my fiancee alone," I spat. Sasha gleamed at the fact that I was very protective over her. I _hated _when other men hit on her, and it didn't help that Sasha always wore very little clothing.

Cyrax noticed the tension, undoubtedly not wanting to fight. The Botswana warrior exchanged a look of apprehension with the red-clad bastard before he said to me, "I'll have a talk with the Grandmaster for you, if that would help."

I gave a silent nod, still keeping my glare focused on Sektor as both men dragged the comatose clan leader back into the temple. Sektor, being the second-in-command, ordered everyone else inside. Kuai Liang and Bi-Han groaned, but complied, following everyone else in the palace. Aya waved at Sasha, before she, too, trailed behind her boyfriend.

Turning to face my lover, I took her hand, and said, "So, babe... What's up?"

Sasha ran her dainty hand down my chest, as she said to me, "I need you, Tomas..."

* * *

**A/N:** Well, then! Seems like the two lovebirds really need release, eh? But the question is... will they succeed at "getting some"? Stay tuned to find out! Reviews welcomed!


	4. Fighting The Urges

**A/N: **So, we left off with Smoke hoping he could get some from his mate. (Mate, because Smoke is a demon and Sasha doesn't know it, yet.) Will Smoke get laid? Read and find out! ;)

Also, the Cryomancer brothers will return in the later part of this chapter.

* * *

I felt my dick getting hard again, and it wasn't much help that Sasha's fingertips were trailing over my crotch area. I bit my lip in an effort to keep myself from breathing heavy, but instead, I let out a low growl.

Jhene was in the distance, shaking her head as Sasha kept seducing me. Yet, I could easily see she had a smirk on her face, and it was poorly hidden.

My fiancee quickly grabbed my hand, and we both bolted for my bedroom in hopes to get it on. We passed Kuai and Bi-Han in the halls, and from what I could see, the two Cryomancers were casually sitting on the floor, playing their usual brotherly game they called "trolling."

Trying my best to get away from the two brothers' view before they made a snide remark, I saw Kuai Liang giving me a suggestive smirk. Sub-Zero, of course, being the immature faggot that he is, grinned slyly, unable to contain his laughter.

By this point, I had realized that it was too late. I was now their latest victim.

Fuck my life.

"Is it ass time already?" Tundra asked in the most serious voice he could muster, causing Sub-Zero to choke. I flipped the two men the bird, as my girl and I finally reached the Elite Wing before we locked ourselves in my room. Sasha and I proceeded to make out, and our ravaging hands were all over each other. Sasha shrugged out of her jacket, as I frantically started to unclasp her silver bra.

Once the bra had been removed, Sasha coyly covered her bosoms by crossing her arms over them. She suddenly blushed, turning her face away from me.

"Sasha...?" I started. But, before my fiancee could speak, someone started pounding at my bedroom door.

I groaned in annoyance, giving Sasha a look of regret. She returned the look with one of disgust as I got up to unlock the door. Before me stood Jhene once I opened it, and her arms were crossed. She shook her head slowly, as she said, "Remember your promise to Jax, Tomas?"

SHIT!

Sasha hurriedly clothed her upper torso in irritation. She sat innocently on the bed, looking at the floor in embarrassment.

"Damn you, Jhene," she muttered.

Jhene smirked at her. "Sasha, I understand you want to go at it with Smoke already, but you both made a promise to Jax."

I rolled my gray eyes and scratched the back of my head. My dick had gone soft by then. And as much as I wanted to fuck the shit out of Sasha, I knew Jax had a point when he said that sex _after _marriage had more meaning.

"_Fine. _We'll wait,_" _Sasha and I said in perfect unison.

"Good. Well, Sasha, time to go back home," replied Jhene.

Sasha looked at me with a look of sadness in her eyes. I scooted myself closer, taking either side of her beautiful face into my hands as I kissed her.

"I promise you we'll have a good time on our wedding night, baby," I said, winking.

My chocolate-haired fiancee smirked at me, and said, "We better."

I rolled my eyes and laughed. Sasha finally stood, pulling me to my feet. We hugged each other for a few minutes. Once we separated from the embrace, she winked at me as she said, "I love you, Tomas."

I blushed again, and said to her, "I love you, too, Sasha."

She and Jhene left my room, closing the door behind them. I was secretly pissed at Jhene for ruining the moment, but I realized she had a point.

_Oh well, I'll make up for it during our honeymoon, _I thought_, _as I looked out of my window and saw the two women pulling off on their motorcycles.

* * *

_**-Rewind to the very moment the Cryomancer bros. taunted the Enenra and his mate in Smoke's POV-**_

**(Sub-Zero's POV)**

I was hanging out with my little brother, sitting on the floor. Kuai Liang and I had a habit of sitting in random hallways cracking jokes at every Lin Kuei that would walk past. We'd do this on a weekly basis, since Grandmaster would get pissed at us if we were to wreak havoc every single day.

Tundra had been sitting beside me, leaning his back against the wall as we waited for our next victim. He and I would take turns harassing anyone who walked past us. I had gotten done ripping on Sektor, by poking fun at a zit he had above his nose, and now it was Tundra's turn.

"Well, check this shit out, bro," I said to Kuai Liang, nudging his arm with my elbow. My brother looked at me, his blue eyes twinkling with mischief. I grinned at him as I motioned to our left. What we both just saw amused the hell out of us.

Smoke and Sasha, both quickly approaching with lust written all over their faces. I could easily tell that Tomas had popped a boner. Grinning slyly because I knew Tundra had a nice taunt for the Enenra, it was already too hard for me not to laugh.

Kuai Liang merely looked back at me with a mischievous smirk on his face, casually asking Smoke, "Is it ass time already?"

That inquiry alone made me lose it, and I started cracking up, especially when Tomas flipped us off. Tundra started laughing right along with me, both of us giving each other a high-five for successfully getting under Smoke's skin.

"Bro, that was bogus!" I howled between fits of cackles.

"Hey, at least we got a reaction out of him," Tundra said after recovering from his hysteria, shrugging like nothing had even happened.

Kuai Liang and I decided to sit around for a few more rounds of random peer harassment, before we both got bored and went back into our rooms.

I swear, even though my little bro can be a bit _too _serious at times, it's no doubt that he and I share the same sense of humor...

* * *

**A/N: **Damn, man... First Kuai Liang gets cockblocked by Bi-Han, and now Smoke and his mate get interrupted by Jhene. I guess these two really need to control themselves, eh? ;) Reviews welcomed!


	5. Lectured

**A/N: **So they didn't get any... Oh, well. Their time will come. But Sasha's in for some serious lecturing, and Aya makes her entrance here. Enough of my rambling! xD You'll see what happens...

* * *

_**-During Sasha and Jhene's trip back to NYC-**_

Sasha and her cousin, Jhene, were barely making their way back home. While on the highway, Jhene decided to have a conversation with her younger cousin about responsibility when it came to sex. She knew that it was a touchy subject for her cousin, but because she cared for Sasha, Jhene decided that now would be the appropriate moment in which to do so.

"Sasha, you know that you and Smoke are not supposed to make love until your wedding night, right?" she asked.

Sasha rolled her eyes and answered her cousin's inquiry with exasperation, "Yes, Jhene. I know..."

"I just don't want Jax to jump down your throat."

"But, how would big bro know that I lost my virginity to Smoke if nobody tells him?"

Jhene became silent at that question. She was paying close attention to the highway ahead of them, as their speedometers now read 55 MPH.

"You know damn well that Kuai Liang and Bi-Han have wide mouths, Sasha. Not only that... Tundra is Tomas' best friend. So, of course, Jax _would_ find out... through the brothers talking about it."

Sasha scowled at the thought. Ever since Aya, Cristal, and Jojo had started giving her kama sutra lessons, the green-eyed woman has been more curious than ever to feel herself become one with the man she loves.

Careful as to not deliver the wrong message when she spoke her next words, Sasha remained quiet before finally giving in to her thoughts.

If Jhene was willing to talk about it, she may as well take the opportunity. Sasha hated discussing sexual topics with Jax, let alone any of her relatives, due to the awkwardness and slight humiliation she felt for being a virgin unlike the rest of them.

Finally, Sasha spoke. "Jhene, I really love Tomas. I wanna know what it feels like to have him touch me in those special places; to know what his passion feels like... To feel him within me. Honest to God, I envy you, Jhene. You and everyone else. Not one of you are virgins. I'm 23 and I _still_ haven't even gotten to know what it feels like to have Smoke running his hands beyond my neck with the exception of my shoulders and back. That's embarrassing!" Sasha yelled.

Jhene's nose wrinkled in slight amusement. She understood her cousin's sexual dilemma, but she had her own regrets.

As such, she decided to tell Sasha exactly how she felt about her own sex life with the Swordsman. "Actually... I envy _you_, Sasha. I know it's becoming harder and harder for both you and Tomas to show restraint for one another as the wedding approaches.

"And as much as I love Kenshi, I secretly wish that I would've waited. I don't regret that we've made love already, but... there's something about the wedding night bliss that just gets to me," Jhene said. She paused for a brief moment.

Shaking her head, Jhene finished her speech. "Ahh, you'll understand when your wedding night comes."

"I really hope it's worth it," replied Sasha.

"Trust me. It will be," the cousin of the bride responded with a tone of voice that gave the latter a sense of confidence.

The two women continued down the lonely highway in silence, before a bright lavender dust cloud made its way onto the back of Sasha's motorcycle.

"¡Hola! ¿Como éstan?" Aya yelled cheerfully, startling the demi-goddess.

"Aya! What the hell are you even doing here!? Weren't you with Kuai Liang!?" Sasha asked, after nearly losing control of her motorcycle.

If there was anything everyone didn't like about the Edenian royal, it was the fact that she ALWAYS showed up suddenly in the most dangerous situations.

Aya frowned sarcastically. "Is that any way to greet a best friend, Sasha? Geez! I mean, I just came here to see what's going on! Oh... and, uh... I heard about what happened between you and Smoke."

"Oh boy..." Jhene said, gritting her teeth under her lips.

"Oh my God, Aya... You nosy ass! Shut the fuck up!" the bride-to-be cried, before adding, "Don't tell Jax! _Please_! Whatever you do..."

The ever-changing irises of the Edenian youth twinkled in amusement as she noticed the nervous anxiety emanating from her older best friend and future pseudo sister-in-law.

Sasha continued to rant on and on about how she didn't want her older brother to know anything about her near sexual encounter with her future husband, before Aya casually asked her, "Now why would I rat out my best friend?"

The scantily clad woman in front of her growled at the inquiry. Everyone knew that Aya had an even bigger mouth than Tundra, Sub-Zero, and Tomas combined.

"You have a mouth that you use to deliver the wrong information, Aya," Jhene interjected.

Sasha grunted in agreement before the Princess shrugged and continued, "Sasha, when I lost my virginity to Tundra, you kept it a secret. So, why would I tell your brother that you got horny one night and got close to doing the "do" with Tomas?

"Oh, and there's something I'm curious about. Excuse the perverted mind, first and foremost, but... How big is he?"

That bold statement and inquiry in itself were enough for Sasha to want to fling the younger woman off of the backseat, but instead she opted for stunned silence. Even Jhene had choked for a brief second before biting her lip, so that she would not laugh out loud. However, she giggled instead. Both women were now waiting for Sasha's answer.

"I... don't know. I was so caught up in the moment with kissing him... I didn't get to see anything, but judging by the size of his bulge, I'd say he's pretty big down there."

"Oh sweet baby Raiden!" Aya exclaimed in a Gospel-like voice. That statement alone resulted in a loud clap of thunder overhead, letting the three women know that the God of Thunder was_not _pleased with the blaspheming of his name.

"Oh, wow, Raiden! I'm sorry!" yelled the Edenian as she looked up at the sky with sarcastic pain. Raiden was probably going to have a nice talk with Kitana, because the young Princess always loved poking fun at him.

After a while, Aya decided to press into the matter with Smoke once more. "Does he kiss good?"

"Aya..." Sasha started, knowing how nosy the royal tended to be.

"Is he really muscular like that? _Please_ tell me you've seen the man shirtless," Aya said, clearly not taking the hint.

That hint was basically: "Shut the fuck up before I smack you off my bike."

"_Aya..._"

Even still, the Edenian didn't bother in obliging her friend's implied request to stop prodding. She was naturally a curious person, and she would be damned if she didn't get her answers. She tried one last time. "How big are his hands? You know something? You can measure the length of a man's dingaling by looking at the length. From the tip of his middle finger to the top of his wrist!"

That was the final straw for the future bride.

"WOMAN! I DON'T KNOW!" Sasha cried. "Jax has kept Smoke and I from having any intimate interactions beyond kissing. The man won't even let Smoke touch me my thighs. One time that happened and Jax caught us! The man had a flying fit and lectured the shit out of Tomas and I."

The 34-year-old Edenian woman giggled, wrapping her arms around her best friend's waist. She got her quench for fun satiated, if not temporarily.

"Ha, okay. I guess you'll find all of that out on _that_ night, then... Giddy up, horsey!" Aya yelled happily.

The bride-to-be glanced at her friend, noticing that her attire was different. What Aya wore was more adaptive to her current environment than when she was at the Lin Kuei temple hours earlier.

The Princess, instead of wearing her usual royal garbs, was clad in an all-black Gothic biker outfit. Aya had a tendency to miraculously change her clothing in order to blend in with her surroundings. It was for her safety, as everyone in Earthrealm knew the difference between an Edenian and an average human.

Plus, it wouldn't be a good thing if Aya was identified right away while in upstate New York. Kitana and Sindel would have a cow.

Now that the topic had been discussed and settled, Sasha and Jhene shook their heads, amused at Aya's antics. The three of them laughed amongst themselves before before increasing their driving speed on the desolate highway. They decided to make the trip back to New York City less boring by talking about the extra preparations, as well as discussing the finalization of both the wedding and honeymoon.

* * *

**A/N: **Aya's such a troublemaker. xD I wonder how Kuai Liang can even handle being in a relationship with such an impossible princess! R&R welcomed!


	6. Scorpion's Flair

**A/N: **Scorpion makes his entrance, and he gets trolled. Read on to see what craziness ensues in NYC with Hanzo and his allies.

**Disclaimer: DaPrincess007 owns Sasha and all her other OCs. Ed Boon and the gang at NRS own MK. I own Aya.**

* * *

_**-1 ½ months before the wedding-**_

_**Somewhere in Edenia...**_

**(Scorpion's POV)**

It was a normal day in Edenia, my new home. I liked it here, so I decided to leave Earthrealm and come make a new life in this paradisal realm. Also, a romantic relationship had been budding between myself and Mileena.

The woman, a carbon copy of our new Queen Kitana, had been prancing around the castle for the past few days in nothing but a towel wrapped around her boobs and waist.

Even Sindel, our former queen, had been quite amused at Mileena's joyous jumping around.

Ermac and Nightwolf had visited Edenia a few weeks prior to perform a ritual that removed the majority of the Tarkatan DNA from Mileena's bloodstream. In turn, this caused her to morph into a complete clone of Kitana, though my new girlfriend only had the golden eyes similar to Baraka's.

At least Mileena didn't have that nasty mouth anymore...

So I was just here in Edenia, trying to start fresh after knowing that my clan and family had been eradicated. All these years, I'd thought it was Sub-Zero who had been the culprit behind the entire thing, but to be honest, I was glad that Raiden stepped in and told me the truth. I felt a sense of true peace upon knowing that Bi-Han wasn't the one who exterminated the Shirai Ryu, and it was good to move on.

Ever since then, the Cryomancer and I had reconciled and became allies. Bi-Han was easy to be blamed, though... The man suffered from a serious mental illness, so it made sense as to why Quan Chi tried to trick me into believing it was really the Cryomancer when in reality, it was the sorcerer himself.

But Quan Chi was gone now, so fuck that fucking asshole.

Moving on, with this new allegiance, I'd also become close friends with Sub-Zero's brother, Kuai Liang. And through Tundra, I met and befriended the Enenra, Tomas Vrbada (Smoke). Tundra and I...

Well, you could say that I'm like that bitch-ass cousin you just can't help but love. Kuai Liang and I _always_ find ways of fighting and we both randomly start shit just to get a reaction from one another.

You can also say that the Lin Kuei trio's messed up sense of humor had rubbed off on me _pretty hard_.

Speaking of the Lin Kuei, I knew that Smoke was engaged to a girl.

I would have _never_ thought that Tomas would be able to nail Jackson Briggs' half sister. Jax was always protective over Sasha. Hell, she and Smoke are 10 years apart in age, and the Enenra is actually 4 years older than Jax himself.

But... how was it that a Lin Kuei warrior and a demi-goddess were getting married?

I mean, that Pretty Boy is _damn_ lucky. When I first met Smoke, he was sullen, quiet and withdrawn... The guy never really spoke to anyone but Kuai Liang. It was because, according to what Tundra had once told me, everyone in the Lin Kuei picked on Tomas about his androgynous looks. He'd try to talk to women but to no avail, so he basically stopped trying.

Until Sasha came along, and that's another story.

Tomas was a good guy, so I had to say that I was pretty happy for him. Sasha's a perfect match for the Enenra, and Elder Gods knew it as well.

Since the big day was coming fast, the engaged couple had invited myself, Kitana, Sindel, Mileena, Jerrod, and Liu Kang to their wedding. Aya was to be one of Sasha's maids-of-honor, alongside Bi-Han's girlfriend, Pilar. I wondered how big this wedding was going to be.

Well, all I knew was that the wedding was happening soon.

Really soon.

And Tomas and Sasha had been restricted from staying around each other for too long without supervision. They'd been trying to do the "bump and grind" quite a bit lately. Jax wasn't liking this, and he was adamant about the couple waiting until after they were officially married before having sex.

When Sub-Zero told me about that, I laughed.

* * *

**Flashback**

Sub-Zero looked at Scorpion with a devious smirk. "Did you hear about how Smoke and Sasha have to stay away from each other until after they get married?"

The Shirai Ryu's left eye twitched, as he didn't know what the hell the Cryomancer was talking about. "What the fuck are you talking about, Bi-Han?"

"Smoke, bro! He's been trying to get inside Sasha's panties a lot lately," Sub-Zero yelled with a crazed laugh.

Hanzo's eyes widened in amusement. "Seriously? Damn, good luck with that. Enenras are naturally horny motherfuckers. He'd better hope that Sasha's sex drive is equally as immense."

The Cryomancer, delighted by his former rival's response, started laughing hysterically, until Tundra came into the mess hall they'd been hanging out in. Kuai Liang gave Hanzo a curt nod, which the latter returned.

"So," Tundra started. "Smoke and his fiancee just got a nice, long lecture from Jax."

Hanzo and Bi-Han grinned knowingly. "HORNY ASS!"

Kuai Liang gave the two men a quizzical look, appalled that his older brother and Scorpion had actually yelled that phrase out loud. Scorpion, especially.

"Uh... Yeah," Tundra said awkwardly, before standing up to leave. "I'm gonna go. Later bros."

The younger Cryomancer walked out of the mess hall with a contorted facial expression, leaving his older brother and friend to laugh like madmen.

Ever since Hanzo learned about Smoke and Sasha's constantly trying to have sex, he'd been highly amused.

* * *

**(Back to Scorpion's POV)**

That Enenra was the most horniest male I'd ever known. His sex drive was unexplainable. I guess waiting all your life to bone a woman might be to blame.

I swear, man. Tomas has a sex drive easily comparable to a wolf in heat. Pretty funny, if you asked me.

Seriously. I didn't know how Sasha has gotten through being with Smoke. I was more shocked that he didn't end up grabbing her, slamming her onto the floor and fucking her in front of the Lin Kuei.

But, then again, the girl was a brute at times, and has become worse since the engagement.

Speaking of which, my phone vibrated from within my pocket. A video call. Hm.

"Hey, miss," I said upon accepting.

"Yo, Hanzo!"

"What is it, Sasha?"

"Get your ass here to Earthrealm! You need to take one more set of measurements to finalize your suit. You know that guests are also supposed to wear teal and silver attire."

I gave her a confused look. "But, I've already gone to Earthrealm 50 times **just** to get measured. Sorry, but I'm not leaving today. The tux feels fine."

"It feels fine!?" the bride-to-be cried, "Oh, it'll be fine when you GET THE FUCK OVER HERE!"

_Did this woman just use my catch-phrase?_

Bewildered that Sasha had used the phrase I was well-known for, I growled. She kept babbling on and on, complaining about the suit and whatever.

"I'm fucking serious, Scorpion. Get over here before THIS," she looked to her right, "happens to your little suit."

What I just saw this girl do made my eyes go wide; I wanted to cry.

Sasha had my well-tailored white suit, which I made myself, in her hands. And the worst part of this shit?

She fucking made me watch Bo' Rai Cho to try it on. The fucking fat man stretched out my suit till it ripped on the sides!

I almost dropped the phone in utter shock.

"I didn't like this suit anyway, Hanzo. So get your ass here to New York City. I'll be waiting at the men's suit store on 34th street!" Sasha said evilly. Bo' Rai Cho giggled in the camera, winked and blew a kiss at me before ending the video call.

I was in such a state of stupor that I didn't even notice Mileena putting my hair in pig tails. She even created a flower crown.

Mileena smiled at me cutely and told me to leave my hair alone so I could show Sasha and the others her lovely work. If I didn't, she would use one of her sais and poke me in the ass.

And I don't like sharp things going up my ass.

Sighing in defeat, I remorsefully complied.

It sucked, because I really didn't want Kuai Liang and that bitch Bi-Han to see me with dandelions and daisies in my hair. Those bastards would _never_ let me live it down.

Growling, I got myself together and opened a portal to Earthrealm. I shook my head as I stepped through, immediately arriving in busy ass New York City.

_**An hour later...**_

I had finally made it to 34th street in Manhattan. Pissed off, I forced myself to ignore the awkward stares people gave me as I entered the wedding section of Macy's.

Shit, it was difficult to get around without killing someone in the interim. Various people stared me down while I walked through the corridors of the giant superstore.

Man, I was so fucking mad. As such, I gave everyone death glares; they were even scary enough to attract the police. I shoved one cop away, telling him to "get the fuck out of my way."

For a moment, I thought I was about to get arrested and put into the crazy house because of my hair and flowers, but out of nowhere, a familiar group of people called out to me, with the exception one person immediately laughing out loud.

"Dude, what the fuck is up with your hair?" I heard someone yell.

It was Kuai Liang. He and the others had similar amused expressions on their faces. Even my former nemesis, Bi-Han, had already started ripping on me, laughing at my unfortunate mishap.

"Man, you look gayer than Rain did when he came out of the closet!" Bi-Han said casually. Tundra clutched his stomach, laughing so loud that I started fuming.

Rain had recently come out of the closet, but it was really unnecessary. It was obvious that Rain was truly a homosexual man.

Now Sub-Zero... That motherfucker shouldn't have even been talking, since we all knew that _he _had his own questionable tendencies. Knowing his little fruity secret, I decided to throw it out in the open.

"Says the man who wears neon-colored panties with words and animals on them," I growled.

Kuai Liang started laughing at the insult I hurled at Bi-Han. Smoke merely stood there, rolling his eyes.

"OOOOOOOHHHH... He got you good, Bi-Han," Tundra said.

Bi-Han playfully smacked him on the head. "Aye, fuck you, Tundra."

"Seriously, though. Hanzo, what the fuck is up with your hair?" Kuai Liang asked, completely ignoring his brother's insult. The younger ice-wielder wore a sly grin on his face.

"Thank my girlfriend. That woman threatened to shove one of her weapons up my ass if I didn't show off her 'work,'" I said, using air quotes on the last word.

The Enenra was the only person that wasn't laughing, and for that I was thankful. "What woman?"

"You didn't hear, Tomas? Scorpion's in a relationship with Mileena now," said the younger Cryomancer. Smoke grey eyes bulged from his sockets, and it looked like he was about to have a heart attack.

"YOU'RE DATING A TARKATAN!?" he yelled.

Bi-Han and his retarded brother started laughing at Tomas' sudden outburst. I rolled my eyes at everyone's reaction, and walked toward one of the vacant mirrors. Facing it, I snatched those ugly ass daisies off of my head, and ripped off the elastics holding those gay ass pigtails in place. I shook my head, and smoothed out my hair until I was pleased with the end results.

"The fuck up, Tomas," I snarled, "Ermac and Nightwolf got rid of her Tarkatan DNA. She looks exactly like Kitana now, thank the Elder Gods."

Smoke sighed in relief, as the two Ice Brothers gave me the once-over. It was then that I'd noticed Sasha. She stood on the opposite side of the department store aisle, talking to Aya about something I could care less about.

I turned to face Tundra once I felt his hand clap against my right shoulder.

"That's the Scorpion we know," he commented, pointing at my now loose, shaggy hair. Bi-Han and Tomas grunted their acknowledgments, and we made our way towards the wedding section.

Today would be a _very _interesting day...

* * *

**A/N: **Poor Scorpion... xD Expect Bi-Han's insanity in the next chapter. ;) R&R welcomed!


	7. Subby Wreaks Havoc in NYC

**A/N: **Sasha reveals her little manipulative tricks, which she used to get stubborn-ass Scorpion to be more punctual. Yaoi lemon between Rain and Bo' Rai 'Cho in the middle of this chapter. Don't like yaoi? You can skip the italicized section (which is the lemon itself), since it isn't a seriously important part of the story.

Also, you'll see even more craziness from Sub-Zero!

* * *

**(Sasha's POV)**

I had just finished speaking with Aya regarding her flower headpiece and the hairstyle that would match her dress for the big day.

Apparently, the boys were all laughing at Scorpion's rather 'colorful' hairstyle that Mileena had given him. I wanted to shit on Hanzo, too, but the Cryomancers already did that for me. I watched as he removed the flowers and pigtails out from his hair.

"Okay good. Hanzo is here! Now we can do a head count," I said out loud.

I was to be finalizing all of the men's suits for the wedding on this day. Since Hanzo was a special guest of honor, he needed to be here.

This man had designed his own white suit, and I actually thought was pretty nice. But since Scorpion had refused to come here to show us how he'd look in it, I let Master Bo'Rai Cho destroy it.

Bo' Rai Cho had always thought Scorpion was hot, despite the fact that he'd been secretly fucking Rain. The fat man didn't know, but I had caught wind of it immediately.

I never would have thought that Rain was a chubby chaser...

* * *

_**Flashback**_

The two were in a place where they least expected to be caught. Sasha was walking through the Living Forest one night due to boredom, before hearing soft moaning and erratic bouts of skin slapping from a distance.

"Uhh... Oh Gods... Mmm," the voice groaned. It was masculine, and it belonged to a very familiar man, at that.

Sasha stopped in her tracks, involuntarily feeling her nether regions dampening upon hearing the man moan. Hiding herself behind a large oak tree, licentiously poking her head from the side of the large trunk, the demi-goddess looked to see what exactly was going on.

What she saw, was unbelievable...

* * *

**(Flashback in Sasha's POV)**

_I couldn't believe my eyes... Rain and my master, Bo' Rai Cho, were having sex near the pond in the middle of this forest._

_The water bearer's long, black hair was plastered around his face, cascading down his broad shoulders. His face contorted in ecstasy, his legs spread open with the Outworlder underneath him._

_Bo' Rai Cho had his arms wrapped underneath the demi-god's thighs, with the latter's erection pointing upward. Rain's ass was being pounded in reverse cowgirl position..._

_With each thrust, Rain's hard-on bounced back and forth, as moans and pants escaped his juicy lips. I noticed something odd, though..._

_For someone normally considered heavy set, Bo'Rai Cho was actually pretty fit and muscular underneath his usual bulky clothing._

_I pulled out my cell phone in attempts to record the romantic scene, so that I could use it against Scorpion. He didn't show up the first time, so I knew this would get his stubborn ass to think again for the next time._

_Smirking, I silently activated my phone's videocam. I remained silent as I continued to spectate Rain and Bo' Rai Cho's raunchy rampage as it recorded._

_The Edenian prince's mouth was open wide, panting heavily as the Drunken Fist Master's hardened dong began massaging the former's tender prostate. After several moments, Rain cried out as semen ejaculated from his thick erection, spewing upward and onto his callous abs. The other man released a large amount of his own essence into his lover's hot entrance. Both men now recovering from their orgasmic high, they engaged in a passionate lip-lock. While they kissed, white creamy liquid drained out of Rain's entrance and onto Cho's crotch area._

Now that the two homosexual lovebirds were done with their little fun, I deactivated my phone's camcorder with a light chuckle, looking forward to torturing Scorpion with this gay sex tape. He didn't know what was going to hit him, and I was ready for his reaction.

The best part of it all had been this: I even recorded several episodes of Bi-Han in his neon-colored panties. I paid the Cryomancer $30,000 so that he would allow me to record him dancing and singing while dressed flamboyantly. It wasn't like Sub-Zero really minded anyway, being a metro-sexual man; he _loved_ to show off. He'd always felt that people needed to see his "beauty."

Shit, the crazy man even enjoyed knowing that he turned heads, especially when most men _and_ women WERE jealous of his gorgeous body. I had to admit, Bi-Han _was _a very attractive man, but there was one thing that I was never able to understand.

Pilar. I have always wondered how she even deals with this man. I'd even given her a cookie (no lie) for putting up with him.

Happy that my little prank for Hanzo was nearly complete, I looped the video clips of Sub-Zero's dancing along with the sex tape together.

Scorpion was in for a rude wake-up call, indeed.

Two days after he'd missed the meeting, I took it upon myself to call him, feigning injury from Quan Chi. Instinctively, the fire warrior came to my "aid," only to be caught in a trap.

The trap was set up by yours truly, of course. It was an interesting trap at that.

Once Scorpion had arrived to the location, with his swords drawn, I snickered. He didn't have any idea what was going on, as evidenced by the confused expression his face held. The man was looking around frantically, worried that I was already gone.

The Shirai Ryu approached one of the trees in the middle of the Living Forest, before his shaggy brown hair was caught in a pirate's hook. He was swung against an elephant's anal cavity. The elephant, in perfect synchronization, farted loud and hard right front of Hanzo's face upon impact, causing the man to pass out.

(Do not ask me where I had found that elephant. It was just there for some reason. Probably ended up in Outworld after coming in from some portal in Earthrealm.)

Later on, Scorpion woke up in my room.

"What the fuck!? Where the hell am I!?" I heard him say. He was clearly disoriented, freaking out as he hung upside down.

While he was unconscious, I had dressed him up in a Tarzan outfit, tying a cute bonnet on his head.

I hid under my bed long before he had awaken, ready to watch the torture begin. Since he'd now just roused from his temporary coma, I quietly turned on the television, letting the crazy video play.

What Hanzo saw made him scream.

The first part of the video was Rain and Bo'Rai Cho fucking in the Living Forest. I tried to not laugh as I saw Scorpion's immediate reaction, knowing how homophobic the man was.

Scorpion tried his best to close his eyes, but he had failed. I had attached a sensor that would electrocute him if he closed his eyes at all. He couldn't even blink.

The next part of the tape made Hanzo scream _even_ _louder_.

It was crazy-ass, motherfucking Bi-Han, dressed in a pink tutu, shaking his ass in front of the camera with a tambourine in his hand. The Cryomancer was singing "I'm Too Sexy for My Shirt."

And his voice was hysterically obnoxious. Every time Bi-Han hit a high note, his voice cracked, making him sound like a prepubescent teenage boy.

Poor Hanzo. He growled in anger. "WHY THE FUCK DO I HAVE TO SEE THIS FAGGOT MOTHERFUCKER DANCE!? Shit, man! First I have to watch Rain's gay ass and Bo' Rai Cho fuck-"

The sensor shocked Scorpion again, since he wouldn't shut up. Had he not obliged to my request, he wouldn't have had to watch his former nemesis engage in a homoerotic home video.

Scorpion screamed in pure rage as he had no choice but to keep watching the Cryomancer do this gay act. Sub-Zero now performed a striptease, slowly peeling off the tutu. Soon after, the narcisstic man revealed his zebra-print thong to the camera. He then grabbed some orange pompoms and began to cheer.

"Hey, bitches! You know who I am!? Yeah, fuckers! I'm the ONLY sexy man in all the realms! And I'm too sexy for anyone! You know you're jealous... EVERYONE knows that my ass is thick and juicy! Bite me!" Bi-Han cried, as the electronic dance music song played in the background.

The Cryomancer continued to dance, excessively shaking his ass for the camera. Scorpion's voice was getting raspy from all the yelling by the point when he had to see Sub-Zero pouring oil over his bare chest. Poor Hanzo puked once he saw his former rival rubbing his nipples on the screen.

Scorpion yelling as he was forced to watch this was hysterical. He didn't know that it had been me to put him through this hell.

And I could tell that he'd rather be in the deepest pits of the Netherrealm instead of having to deal with seeing Bi-Han dance.

Eventually, I made myself known. Scorpion was angry at me, but he knew that I wasn't playing around with him.

After that incident, Hanzo ALWAYS made sure to be on time and never miss an appointment.

* * *

**(Currently)**

I smiled as I looked at all the men here for the final suit fittings: Tomas, Kuai Liang, Bi-Han, Hanzo, Kenshi, Kabal, Stryker and Kung Lao. Jax and Andrew weren't present, as they didn't need to be. They had already finalized their own suits a few weeks prior.

The guys were all talking amongst each other, some of them still making fun of Scorpion for letting Mileena touch his hair. I allowed them to keep talking for a bit before finally shutting them up.

"Okay men! This is it; the final try-outs for your suits. I need you all to go into the dressing rooms and try them on."

The men, all giving me their full attention, nodded in approval, making their way into individual dressing rooms with their suits.

Turning to face Aya, I gave her a smile. "Aya, I want you to tell me the details and if everything fits."

The Edenian Princess happily nodded at me. "Sure thing!"

I stayed outside the dressing hall, watching all the guys walk into their individual coops. It was then when I noticed Aya trying to talk Tundra into letting her inside the dressing stall with him.

"Baby, please?"

Kuai Liang rubbed his neck and frowned, turning to look at me with a look of pure exasperation. "Sasha, come get my nymphomaniacal girlfriend away from me!"

Knowing that Tundra wasn't in the mood to be bothered with sex at the moment, I grinned as I made my way over to the couple. Aya growled in disappointment once I grabbed her arm, yanking her away from the younger Cryomancer.

"Sasha, you suck!" she said, looking at the floor in annoyance.

I guffawed in amusement. "Shut up, hornball. Now isn't the time for romance."

The Princess glared at me in shock. "What!? Look who's talking!"

"Shut up, Aya..."

She shut up, too. I really didn't feel like discussing my previous attempt at having sex with my fiance right now.

20 minutes had passed. One by one, the men came out of their stalls, dressed up in their suits. The universal color of their tuxedoes were black, with the exceptions of the vests and ties. The best men wore white tuxedoes.

Smoke, as the groom, was clad in black. His vest inside the tuxedo jacket was silver, and his bow-tie was also silver. Kuai Liang, as one of the best men, wore the aforementioned white tuxedo, with a teal vest and bow-tie. All of the other men wore black, their vests and bow ties also teal.

Aya's mood had brightened up once she saw her boyfriend clad in his get-up.

The guys all looked great, but _one_ person was taking quite a while to get out of his changing room.

Typical.

Grunting in frustration, I made my way over to the only occupied dressing stall before banging on it. "Bi-Han, what the hell is taking you so long!?"

"Just a second!" he replied.

A few moments later, the Cryomancer had finally stepped out, sporting a gold suit and giant mafia hat. The hat had a large purple feather sticking out from the left side. This gay ass mofo even had the golden clogs to match.

Aya smacked a palm to her forehead. "Seriously? You look even more retarded than one black guy on Comedy Central!"

Kuai Liang and Hanzo began to laugh at Aya's comment. Kabal and the others started taking pictures of the try-hard fashionista male as Smoke sighed, rolling his eyes in irritation.

"Bi-Han, what the fuck, man!?" Smoke chided. He couldn't believe this shit, either.

Hanzo shook his head. "You're such a faggot, bro."

Ignoring Scorpion's comment, Sub-Zero looked down at his suit and grinned, his even white teeth gleaming. "I look good, don't I?"

Aya and Smoke walked up to the man. Bi-Han looked at them with the same smile before they both smacked him upside his head, knocking the hat off. Seeing this, Kuai Liang laughed even harder.

Smoke turned around and glared at his best friend. "Dude. Seriously. Shut the fuck up."

The younger Cryomancer immediately stopped laughing at the situation, becoming serious again.

Kung Lao giggled for a moment before turning to Aya. "Well with the exception of Bi-Han, how do we look?"

The Edenian princess nodded her head in approval. "You guys look great! Hanzo, your suit looks good, far better than your original suit."

Hanzo rolled his eyes, nodding in understanding. "Yeah, whatever."

The men decided to change back into their regular clothes, but Bi-Han stood there. He was looking pretty numb, judging by his lazy stance.

Guess he needed his meds.

Trying to be understanding about his mental illness, I walked up to him. "Bi-Han."

He faced me with a scowl. "What the fuck do you want? You gonna hit me on the head, too?"

"No, dude. You really need to cool it. Do me a favor and go change into the proper tuxedo. Please," I said softly. I knew he was upset, but he only brought it upon himself when Aya and my fiance clubbed him for being stupid.

Bi-Han sighed, complying as he walked back into the changing stall. He finally came back out a few minutes later, wearing his assigned black tux, teal vest and bowtie.

I smiled at him as he stood before me. "Much better!"

He had a very unsure expression on his face. "Yeah, if you say so."

All the guys now out of the stalls, dressed in their normal clothing, I told Sub-Zero to go on and change back into his clothing.

"What the hell, Sasha? How'd you get my brother to comply?" I heard Tundra ask me. The other men were equally confused about how I managed to get Sub-Zero to calm down.

Even if it would only be for a short period of time, seeing how the elder Cryomancer was unmedicated.

Shrugging, I smiled at Kuai Liang. "I guess he just needs to be handled with care. I mean, he _is _bipolar."

Smoke and Kabal looked at me before laughing. I didn't know much about Bi-Han, other than that he was seriously messed up in the head, but I sometimes didn't like how everyone picked on the poor guy. Sure, Sub-Zero had his ways, but I knew that he was a good guy. We all had flaws.

Bi-Han came out after a while, right when I was beginning to get famished. The final preparations of the wedding were being finished, so I was relieved.

"Hungry for pizza, anyone?" I asked.

The boys, and Aya, looked at me. Sub-Zero's blue eyes sparkled with excitement upon hearing the word "pizza."

_Fuck... Now he's going to be acting an ass again..._

* * *

**A/N: **Bi-Han is something else, isn't he? xD At least we now know what it is that makes him act this way. And I know that not all bipolar patients act like Sub-Zero does in this fic, so I hope no one is offended by the bipolar references. Just thought it would be funny, since we all have our crazy ways of showing affection and whatnot. His behavior is beneficial to the plot, as you will soon discover.

Reviews welcomed!


	8. Lust is Inevitable

**A/N: **They're still in NYC, but some serious romance will be in the end of this chapter. Read to find out. **There will be heated masturbation scenes in this chapter, and the next.**

Sorry for the cliffhangers, by the way. I like leaving readers in suspense. ;)

* * *

**(Sasha's POV)**

I groaned in slight dismay. Ever since Tomas proposed to me, I hadn't been eating that much. The wedding preps and all that shit had me worn out, but I still managed to eat a few bites of food every now and then.

After I made the final payments on the tuxes, myself and the others exited Macy's. We were all talking about random topics as we walked.

And, Bi-Han, of course... He was gleefully skipping next to us as we walked to the pizza shop nearby. Poor Smoke had an annoyed look on his face.

I knew that Tomas had been stressed out lately from all his work at the Lin Kuei temple, so it would only be a matter of time before he ended up hurling a smoke grenade at Sub-Zero. As such, I grabbed his hand before he threw the charcoal projectile. Tomas quickly calmed himself down as I placed his index and middle fingers in my hot mouth, sucking and using my wet tongue to massage them. The Enenra stopped in his place, shuddering lightly from the contact.

Everyone else was already ahead of us, but I didn't care. Smoke seemed visibly relaxed, albeit slightly aroused. I thought it was cute.

"Baby, please... Don't tempt me," he said quietly.

I took his fingers out of my mouth with a wink. "Relax, Tomas. I know he's pissing you off with his bullshit."

Smoke sighed. "I know he can't help himself, but sometimes I wish he could just calm the fuck down. Bi-Han's childish antics make me pity his younger brother."

I hugged Tomas, resting my chin on his broad shoulder. "Soon, Tomas, you won't have to deal with him."

He wrapped his arms around my waist with a sigh. "True. Let's go in the pizzeria. Everyone's already in there."

Realizing that Tundra and the others were indeed inside the pizza shop, I laughed. "Yeah, good point. I'm starving, anyway. Let's go eat."

We made our way into the pizza shop, meeting up with the others. We ate some delicious New York-style deep dish pepperoni pizza, conversing about memories and that type of thing for a bit.

After we all finished eating, we traveled throughout Manhattan for the rest of the evening, enjoying ourselves as we always had once we all first met. I looked up into the changing night sky, knowing that very soon, I would be married and officialy called "Mrs. Sasha Vrbada."

_Very soon, Sasha... Very soon._

* * *

**_At the Lin Kuei temple, two weeks before the big day..._**

Smoke was lying in bed, nervous as all hell. His wedding to Sasha was fast approaching, and Elder Gods knew that he was dying to nail his bride. Especially since Jhene had caught him and his fiancee almost doing the "do," the Enenra was literally desperate for it.

The groom-to-be was nearly asleep when his cell phone suddenly vibrated. Rubbing his eyes to remove the crust forming on the inner corners of his eyelids, Tomas pulled his phone out from his pocket.

"Ugh," he groaned.

Tomas entered his iPhone lock combination code, and checked to see what notification it was that he'd just received. Grey eyes brightening in excitement, Smoke realized that Sasha had sent him a video.

And it wasn't very often that he received any from her at night.

Smoke viewed the video, and what he saw made his eyes shroud over in lust.

Apparently, Sasha had sent him a video of herself masturbating. Smoke's eyes were glued to his iPhone's screen, carefully studying the raunchy video.

_Oh, man... First time for everything, _Tomas thought, smirking sensually as he felt himself getting hard.

In the video clip, Sasha was lying down on her white bedspread. She held a vibrating egg in one hand, holding it near her inner right thigh. Her small fingers slowly circled around her tiny clit, cum dripping very slowly from her moist crevice and onto the towel.

Smoke couldn't believe the ethereal beauty of his future wife, as he now slowly studied her's body. Just as he envisioned, Sasha's body was curvaceous, physically fit, and ripe for the taking.

From her lean neck to small shoulders, down to her voluptuous, perfectly rounded breasts that were complimented by perky brown nipples... Smoke licked his lips. He was baffled once he noticed Sasha's ripped stomach. Her navel had been pierced with a silver belly ring.

_Damn, man, _the Enenra thought to himself. _She's even sexier than I thought..._

* * *

**A/N: **Holy shit!Smoke's such a horny bastard! I know he's gonna be fapping hard to Sasha's ethereal sexiness. O.O


	9. Smoke is Caught Redhanded

**A/N:** A continuation of the masturbation scene from chapter 8, along with more details on the video Sasha sent Smoke of herself. (It's a good thing this story is rated M...)

**Sub-Zero and Tundra are gonna get Smoke good in the next chapter. Wait and see. ;)**

* * *

Sasha's thick, toned legs were spread apart, revealing her moist vagina. The vapor demon's eyes shone brightly upon seeing the sweet honeydew dripping from between Sasha's legs. In his mind, he pictured his tongue ravaging her pleasure center.

This was just too good for Smoke to believe.

The Enenra watched on as Sasha moaned lightly, and what he saw next made him whip his thick need out from its confinement.

As Sasha's index finger trailed along the roof of her outer vaginal area, another voice was heard in the background.

A very familiar voice to Smoke if that.

"There you go, Sasha. Rub your little virgin cunt for your husband-to-be," the voice cooed.

Upon hearing that statement, Tomas' eyes widened once he'd realized that the voice belonged to Aya.

_Holy shit! Does Kuai Liang even know about this!? _he thought, while slowly rubbing himself.

"That's right. Stroke yourself good, little girl..." Aya's voice trailed before she chuckled darkly.

Apparently, Tundra's own horny girlfriend was the one recording his fiancee masturbate. It was only typical, considering that there were rumors going around about the two women both being bisexual.

It made perfect sense now why Aya was there to record the video while giving her two cents in. To Smoke, however, the raunchy commentary only amplified the heat of this self-pleasuring session.

Tomas' mind went haywire, and he started stroking himself, relishing in the feeling. Sasha had never allowed Tomas to see her 100% nude before, and seeing her this way all of a sudden drove the poor virgin man over the edge.

Smoke continued to watch the video while he jerked off, carefully eying the luscious sight before his passion-filled, slate grey eyes.

Sasha's countenance now contorted in luscious ardor, glistening along her hairline as the camera panned down to expose her large, taut bosoms. Aya made sure to zoom in slowly on her best friend's nipples, providing ample view. Both women knew about how Tomas had been _dying_ to place his ill-fated mouth over those perky nubs.

Aya's voice was heard once more. "See that little egg you got there?"

The virgin woman nodded slowly as the Edenian royal spoke again. "Good... Take that and rub your clit with it. Massage your tight little vagina with the egg until you cum."

White cum now drizzled down Sasha's succulent inner labia. Smoke noticed that Aya had zoomed in well into her friend's vagina, because Sasha's pink hymen was visibly contracting from the vibrations of the sex toy.

Fap session, anyone?

The lust-stricken Enenra was going crazy by this point. The fact that his fiancee's jaunty nipples and saturated, virginal womanhood were caught on tape and sent to Tomas made him lose complete control of himself. Needless to say, his desires for Sasha had now reached its peak.

Elder Gods forbid... He couldn't take it anymore. Smoke closed his eyes, his mouth becoming slightly agape. Moaning loudly as his large hand continued to massage his hard dick, he felt a small amount of semen leaking from it.

"Oh, fuck yes," he groaned, rubbing the lubricating semen all over his need.

What he saw upon opening his eyes again caused his heartbeat to accelerate.

Sasha now massaged her soaked entrance with the clitoral egg, moving it around in fast, tiny circles. An arduous cry escaped her soft, juicy lips.

Perfect moment for the Edenian Princess to speak once more, only this time with a sultry tone of voice. "There you go, Sasha. Fuck that tight little hole, you sexy little thing. Cum for him! Scream his name!"

Sasha cried out, alright, screaming Smoke's given name out loud in her sensually fervent reverie; a vigorous shot of her love juice now coated the camera lens.

That right there did it for Smoke. A tidal wave of ecstasy had vibrated through his hard-on, causing him to throw his head back as he cried out. A thick amount of semen shot from his urethra, landing on his stomach and chest.

The silver-haired man now panted from his sexual high, but he wasn't done yet. He wanted to enjoy the video again, and if anyone dared to interrupt him...

They would get a serious ass-kicking, no matter _who_ the fuck it was.

Smoke went at it with himself for a few more minutes before his bedroom door opened. Gasping in embarrassment, he immediately covered his throbbing erection with his pillow. He turned to face Kuai Liang, whose lips had twisted into an amused smirk.

The Enenra's cheeks turned bright red as he glared at the Cryomancer. "You're fucking kidding me, right? Don't you know how to knock, you asshole!?"

Tundra, amused as all hell, started laughing his ass off. "Man, I'm _never _letting you live this one down. And you're getting hitched in two weeks? Aw, Tomas. This shit is pure fucking gold, bro."

The video was still playing despite the fact that Smoke had covered himself. Tundra's eyebrows arched when he heard the loud moans coming from the video.

Smoke rolled his eyes before turning his iPhone's speaker volume down. "Get the fuck out, you lame ass cock-blocker!"

Laughing even harder, Tundra flipped his fellow Lin Kuei clanbrother off with both middle fingers. "Man, please. You know damn well that you wanna hit that pussy already. Everyone knows. It's written all over your face."

"Fuck you, Kuai Liang. And you **better **not tell Jax about this. I'll be hurling grenades at your big-mouthed ass if I find out that you told him anything," Smoke growled.

The Cryomancer, indifferent to his best friend's threat, rolled his blue eyes. "Alright, man. Just remember what I said about not letting you forget about this."

Smoke scoffed, watching Tundra walk out the door before closing it shut.

"Hebetudinous moron," was all Tomas could mutter. He was beyond aggravated, and didn't even feel like being bothered after being caught in the act. Putting his pants back on, he decided to skip dinner that night. He knew that if he would have ate with the other Lin Kuei warriors, they'd be shitting on him since Tundra would have already told them what had just occured.

But there was one thing that Smoke had noticed in his best friend's eyes that he never saw before; that look of lust and desire. Not giving a shit about it anymore, Tomas just shrugged it off and went to sleep.

The younger Cryomancer had definitely meant what he said to Smoke; he'd ensure that everyone raises hell for the Enenra until the big day...

* * *

**(Tundra's POV)**

I couldn't fucking believe it. Tomas fucking Vrbada jacking off two weeks before his wedding day.

Fucking priceless.

Boredom had overtaken me, so I decided to head to my brother's room and spill the beans. After knowing that I'd busted him, it was already evident that Smoke wouldn't bother showing up for dinner.

Walking out of my chamber and locking the door behind me, I made my way towards Bi-Han's, which was two rooms down the hall from mine. (Tomas' room was between mine and Bi-Han's.)

Arriving in front of my brother's door, I knocked. Bi-Han opened it almost immediately. "Hey, little bro," he greeted.

Smirking casually, I decided to tell my big brother about what I'd seen. "Dude... you wouldn't guess what I just saw Tomas doing a few minutes ago."

A sly grin plastered onto Bi-Han's face, before he grabbed me by the wrist and pulled me into his room. Closing the door behind us, he smirked. "What did you see, bro?"

I started laughing, and enlightened Sub-Zero with the details about how I'd walked in on Smoke masturbating to a video of his wife-to-be.

"HOLY SHIT! Tundra, you're fucking serious, aren't you!?" Bi-Han cried, laughing.

It was my turn to laugh again. "Yeah, man! Dude was whacking that shit. You should've seen his reaction when I caught his ass."

Bi-Han was now laughing so hard that he ended up losing his balance before falling over.

Both of us laughed like madmen, and the fact that Sub-Zero had a funny ass laugh made the situation even more hysterical.

"So, what are we gonna do about this? Should we tell everyone?" he asked once we calmed down.

I shrugged. "I know the _perfect_ ones for the job. These three dudes wouldn't _dare _tell Jax."

My brother raised an eyebrow, and ran his hand through his short black hair. "Like who? If Jax finds out, Smoke is toast."

I elaborated and said that Hanzo, Johnny Cage, and Kung Lao would be the best secret keepers. Bi-Han scoffed at Johnny's name, but he knew Scorpion and Kung Lao were good at keeping secrets.

"Bro, Johnny's lips are looser than yours and mine combined."

I conceded. "Ugh. Fine. We'll only tell Hanzo and Kung."

"Alright then. Once they find out about Tomas' juicy secret, _all _of us are gonna rip on him," my brother replied, grinning again.

* * *

**A/N: **Tundra walked in on Smoke! LMAO. Oh dear Elder Gods... The Cryomancer brothers are some mean mofos! LOL. R&R welcomed!


	10. Cold Romance

**A/N: **So, Smoke was caught by Tundra, and Tundra plans on poking fun at his bro until the wedding day. Man, guys are some hilarious beings... **Lemon between Tundra and Aya in this chapter. **

* * *

**(Tundra's POV)**

Smiling at the shit we had in store for Smoke's horny ass, I fist-bumped my brother. "Deal. Remember, only Hanzo and Kung Lao."

Sub-Zero nodded in understanding. "Sounds good, bro. I got this."

Walking out of his room, I made my way back to my own.

_Damn, I'm a demon..._

My mind rehashed the sounds of Sasha's moans once I reentered my chamber, and my face got red with guilt. Although it was funny to see Smoke going crazy, I did kind of feel bad for him. But in due time, I knew he'd get his chance...

With a sigh, I pressed my back against the door and looked up at the ceiling.

My thoughts were swirling like a tornado, and I couldn't believe that I was thinking dirty things... Elder Gods forgive me for thinking this, but hearing Smoke's fiancee moan like that actually turned me on.

Too bad Aya wasn't around... I had gotten her off of my nuts a few weeks ago when we were at Macy's, and I regretted it. Every time I wanted sex, I was unable to get it... And I hated how Aya always wanted it at the wrong time.

I couldn't help but groan in frustration. "God, I'm such a horny bastard..."

It was then when her voice made itself audible. "Yup, you sure are, Tundra... Let me take care of that, no?"

With that, I felt my pants drop. A wet tongue soon wrapped around my already hardened dick.

My eyes snapped open as I looked down, noticing Aya on her knees, blowing me off. A big grin appeared on my face, my eyes glossing over with desire. I couldn't resist my hands moving up to curl into Aya's soft, jet-black hair as she performed her amazing fellatio.

Elder Gods... This is _exactly_ what I'd wanted. I didn't know when Aya had even arrived, but I was glad that she finally chose the right time for this.

The Edenian Princess trailed her tongue along my heated length, licking from my glistening foreskin, all the way back down to my pubic bone. I let out a breathy grown as I looked down at Aya, licking my lips in confounded need. This was my special way of showing my urge to fuck her.

And I was _pretty_ sure she'd gotten extremely wet due to the look of lust that I'd just given her once her eyes flickered up to my face.

I panted lightly as she kept sucking my appendage, and I wanted to take her then and there... But I decided to see just how long this girl would do this to me.

Aya suddenly pressed her soft lips onto my large sack, using her tongue to trace the middle dip where both testicles met, causing me to groan once again. After a while, I felt her slip my testes into her warm mouth, using the area under her tongue to give off a vibrating feeling.

My large hands entangled within Aya's messy, black hair as she continued to nestle my sack. Her teeth barely grazed over the soft organs before she pushed them out inertly, moving her plush lips back up to the middle of my rock-hard dick.

What Aya just did made me fly over the edge. Her saturated mouth pulled in the rest of me, the head of my long penis hitting past her palette and into her esophagus. My hips thrust forward on instinct, causing the girl to let out a muffled moan.

"Fuck..." I groaned. This feeling was like no other.

Aya's small hands aimed for my crotch as I fucked her heated mouth. Her head bobbed back and forth in perfect synchronization with my thrusts. I closed my eyes and threw my head back, my mouth ajar and becoming dry. Aya's muffled moans were driving me insane.

And I knew I was close to climax.

The Princess suddenly pulled away from my throbbing hard-on as she stood to her full height of five-foot-ten to look at me. We still had a height difference, as I was only four inches taller.

Quite perfect, if you asked me.

Aya grinned licentiously before she pressed her soft lips against mine, wrapping her lean arms around my broad neck. My hands instinctively grabbed onto her hips, before sliding down and fastening around her thick thighs.

Her legs wrapped themselves around my waist, our nether regions banging flush against each other as we both moaned in unison. I carried the Edenian to my cushioned bed and dropped her onto it, listening as she giggled.

A smile crossed my lips as I positioned myself over her lithe body and stared down at her. It was then when I notice Aya completely naked under me. My penis twitched, my eyes averting to Aya's dripping inner labia. I couldn't resist chuckling once I saw a small puddle forming under her open thighs and wetting the bed.

I ripped off my undershirt and sweatpants with haste, boxers and socks included. Once in the buff, I pressed my hard, ripped body onto my lover's. Her perky nipples rubbed against my chiseled chest as I cradled her soft, supple body.

She placed her hands into my medium-length, jet-black hair as my muscular arms wrapped underneath her small shoulder blades. Our lips crushed together into a frenzied lip-lock as my legs bent, moved upward and locked under Aya's thighs. My entire body now hugged against her own.

Through the sexy kiss we shared, my tongue gently weaved into my lover's mouth. Our tongues fought for dominance, but I easily won the battle upon biting down on her plump bottom lip, in turn making her let out a muffled moan.

Dear Gods... her taste always enticed me for more. My taste buds always went haywire whenever we kissed.

We kept kissing passionately for a few moments before we broke apart in attempts to get fresh air. Aya and I panted heavily, gazing into each others' eyes. I smiled at her lovingly, noticing that her usually brown irises were now black, signaling her ardent arousal.

She traced my cheek with a dainty finger, returning my gentle smile with an enchanting grin of her own. My gaze left her face, admiring her body as I took in all of her Edenian features; her hair splayed out under her, her cheeks rosy and her eyes clouded with need.

Pulling my head down to level with hers, Aya nuzzled my nose with her own, wrapping her lean arms around my neck. "Kuai Liang... Make love to me."

Happily obliging to her romantic demand, I entered Aya's, moist, tight entrance. She immediately began to pant once my hard appendage filled her up, the tip hitting her cervix as she buried her hands in my messy hair. I began to pant myself as I pulled out and pushed back in several times, creating and maintaining a fluent pace.

Aya began to moan louder as I pleasured her. The way her moans sounded to me; it was music to me ears. I wanted her to scream my name at the very top of her lungs.

Wrapping her legs around my waist, I relished in the sensation of her lurid insides. I pumped in and out of her womanhood, delivering sweet ardor that drove us wild.

We gazed into each other's eyes once more, viewing the love and need shimmering within them. It was time to make Aya go even more feral below me. Knowing that this would make her scream out loud in bliss, I outstretched my arms from their former 90-degree angle. I buried my hands in the sheets on either side of Aya's head, causing my hips to strike at a sharper angle.

Expectedly, Aya cried out in ecstasy, her back arching outward as her bosoms smashed against my face. I took this chance and licked her nipples while simultaneously stroking her yearning cavern.

And I loved the tingling sensation I felt within me.

The sound of sweat-soaked skin slapping together drove my senses to insanity, the grip of her wet vagina making my head spin. This was one of the few times I enjoyed feeling high.

But this was not the type of high one would get from taking drugs or drinking.

No, this high came from something with genuine meaning.

The bed creaked loudly as I moaned out loud, closing my eyes and letting the solace of our passionate love-making possess my body. I raised my hips higher to push even harder into Aya, drilling her into the bed. The sounds of our moans, pants, flesh smacking, and the springs of the bed bouncing blended together into a sweet tune of copulation.

"OH FUCK!" Aya cried out "Kuai Liang... don't stop!"

I banged my sweaty hips into hers, growling sensually upon hearing the Princess say my given name.

"Louder, baby. Say... my name," I said. My movements didn't cease, and now I was pounding her even harder.

Aya bit her lip. "Kuai Liang..."

"LOUDER!"

"OH GODS, KUAI LIANG! GIVE ME MORE!" the girl screamed.

I smirked, satisfied upon hearing my real name escape her lips in her rapture. Her nails dragged down my arms, causing me to groan lightly. The pressure of our heated coupling was now so intense; our bodies reaching the peak we surely desired.

Aya's grip on my forearms became stronger as she silently urged me take her body to new heights. Complying, I dipped my face forward, taking one of her rosy nipples into my mouth. I savored the sweet taste of the fleshy nub, groaning in approval as my girlfriend continued to moan even louder with every thrust.

"Tundra, baby... Mmmm, fuck me! Fuck me! Fuck me!" Aya cried.

Her pleas did not fall on deaf ears. I withdrew and plunged into her depths at an inhumane speed. Seeing Aya like this had always brought out that rather barbaric side of me that I only shared with her.

I fucked her hard and deep, feeling my thick need rubbing against her ever-familiar G-Spot.

"Oh, babe... I'm cumming!" Aya shouted.

I felt her walls consistently constrict around my hard shaft, her saccharine nectar splashing and spilling over. We both cried out inadvertently as I ejaculated inside of her, thrusting uncontrollably. Our love juices mixed together; both of us panting from exhaustion.

But our bodies felt complete.

Sighing, I rolled off of my girlfriend and collapsed onto her right, the two of us recovering from our orgasms. Unable to resist looking at her, I silently gazed at Aya for a moment before she did the same. I smiled gently as her eyes returned to its normal brown color.

"I love you, Kuai Liang," she whispered.

Shifting onto my side, I wrapped my arms around her shoulders. Aya snuggled against me before I kissed on her forehead. "I love you, Princess. Now and forever."

Aya and I cuddled before drifting off into a dreamworld where everything was always right. The moonlight from my bedroom window shone over our naked bodies as we slept in peace.

* * *

The Cryomancer still couldn't wait to rip on Smoke for masturbating. Despite feeling slightly sorry for the Enenra, Tundra smirked in my sleep, looking forward to tomorrow. True to his word, he'd spill the beans to Hanzo and Kung Lao soon enough.

* * *

**A/N: **Finally Aya gets her timing right! Stay tuned to see just how badly Smoke gets trolled by the Cryomancers and their friends.


	11. Trolling Smoke: In Progress

**A/N: **The boys discuss their plan to get on Smoke for not controlling his hormonal urges. But... will their plan work out? Read and find out! :D

* * *

**(Sub-Zero's POV)**

I had just woken up from my beauty sleep and got dressed for the day. Tundra and I were expecting a visit from Scorpion and Kung Lao, since we were planning on telling them about Smoke's little mishap. Walking out of my chamber and locking the door, I walked down the hall and knocked on Tundra's.

"Who is it?" I heard Kuai Liang ask from inside.

_Time to mess with lil' bro._

With a wayward smirk, I mock-scolded him. "It's your sexy ass older brother. Get your ass out here!"

Kuai Liang scoffed, and I could have sworn he called me a faggot. Not like I cared, though. Faggot or not, I'm still one sexy motherfucker. Tundra's just jealous of my good looks, but whatever.

When he finally opened his door, I couldn't help but notice the hickeys on his neck. Tundra noticed that I was looking at them. He grinned triumphantly. "Yep. I got some pussy last night. You mad, bro?"

I rolled my sapphire eyes and laughed. "I get that every night, man. The hell are you talking about?"

"Oh, really? Where's Pilar, then?" my brother slyly asked me.

"She's in my room sleeping. She came here at about 11 last night, not much longer after we finished setting up our plan," I responded with a casual grin.

Kuai Liang laughed as well. "Hold on a second, Bi-Han. I'm gonna throw a shirt on."

I nodded as my younger sibling rummaged through his dresser and found a dark blue shirt.

"Man, it's about damn time Aya gets horny when I am," I heard him say.

_Ha! Lil' bro has ED! Time to fuck with him again. _"Whoa, Tundra. You got ED? Shit, never thought you'd need my penis pump."

Tundra rolled his eyes and laughed. "Hey, you're not dating an Edenian. I am. And the women are some OVERLY horny bitches. I can only imagine how many times Mileena jumps Hanzo's bones in a day."

That was when a bogus image of my ex-rival getting shagged by Mileena popped up in my head. As such, I burst into laughter. The thought of Mileena as a dominatrix was amusing, and I found myself feeling glad that I didn't have to be the one dealing with an Edenian girlfriend. Shit, I even felt bad for Liu Kang and Jax.

"Yo, what's so funny?" Tundra asked quizzically. He'd been staring at me the whole time I'd been cackling.

I grinned widely. "Can you imagine Mileena as a dominatrix? I feel sorry for Hanzo and even Liu, man. I know Kitana's a good girl, but she's a Queen. Imagine how slutty she is behind closed doors, though!"

Kuai Liang's jaw dropped in shock before he shook his head dismally. "You're insane, Bi-Han."

It was then when he realized that I was still standing in his doorway. "You coming in or what?"

Shit. "Yeah, yeah. Whatever, bro."

Closing the door behind me, I sat at the bed I normally occupied whenever I didn't feel like being in my room. "Alright, little brother. So, have you heard from Scorp and Kung yet?"

Tundra now sat at his desk, looking at one of those porn books.

At least, that's what I _thought _he was looking at.

"Nah, I haven't spoken to Kung Lao yet. But I did get a text from Hanzo saying that they would meet us out in the clearing in an hour to discuss our plan," said Kuai Liang, shifting his gaze from his reading material to me.

Curious as to what my brother was reading, I decided to bully him. "Sweet deal, bro. Say, what the hell are you reading? Looks like some tits and booty are all over those pages. Is that what you use as fap material when Aya's not around?"

The younger Cryomancer glared at me before throwing the hardcover book in my direction. "Naw, you dumb faggot. It's one of Aya's sketchbooks. I was only admiring her artwork. She's actually pretty good."

Catching the book before it hit me square in the face, I flipped through the pages containing drawings of wildlife and scenic views. Needless to say, I had to agree with my brother. His girl sure had a talent to die for.

"You're not lying, bro. You have a talented woman for sure," I commented, getting up to hand him the book.

My brother grinned evilly before snatching the book from me. "She's talented at blow jobs, too. Man, Aya sucked my dick _so_ good last night..."

"Bro. You don't even _have_ a dick. You look like one, though," I sneered. "Besides, Pilar is a goddess at blow jobs. I can show you the hickeys that she gave me on my crotch. Wanna see them?"

With that question, I earned a slap across the face with Tundra's kori blade.

He had recently mastered the ability to form large ice weapons, thanks to yours truly. I swear, had it not been for me, Kuai Liang wouldn't be on nothing. Because I'm Bi-Han, and I'm the best Cryomancer in existence.

But the whack I got on my left cheek was throbbing like a bitch. That's when I decided to relent. "I'm joking, bro."

My brother smiled once his cell phone rang. The ringtone was some type of heavy metal song, so I knew that is was our favorite Shirai Ryu calling him. Tundra turned on his speakerphone so that I could listen in on their conversation.

"Yo, Fire Crotch!" Kuai greeted.

"Hey, Ice Nuts. I'm outside," I heard Scorpion say. I tried so hard not to laugh at what the Shirai Ryu had called my brother.

_Snow nuts. I swear, that's a fucking LOLOLOL moment._

Anyway, my brother said to Scorp that he and I would be outside in a few seconds.

"Alright, Kuai Liang. Hurry up, though. You know I hate waiting," Scorpion said before hanging up.

My brother rolled his eyes and turned to face me. "You ready to wreak havoc up in this bitch?" he asked me.

Smirking, I said to him, "Let's do this."

* * *

**(Scorpion's POV)**

I was outside the Lin Kuei temple, sitting on one of the courtyard benches when the two ice wielders approached me. I could hear them sniggering, too.

"What's so funny?" I asked, arching an eyebrow.

The nearly identical Cryomancer brothers shared an amused grin. It was the elder that spoke. "Scorp, guess what Smoke was caught doing last night."

A sardonic expression on my face, I took a wild guess. "Lemme think. You guys caught Demon Boy jacking off."

Kuai Liang and Bi-Han doubled over in hysterical laughter. This time, Kuai Liang chimed in. "Dude, I walked in on him, yo. That motherfucker was spanking his meat like there was no tomorrow! I even saw the jizz all over his chest and face!"

"Smoke had demon juice on his _face_?!" I yelled in shock before I started laughing.

Bi-Han and his younger brother lost it when I made the semen joke. Both men fell onto the concrete, laughing to the point of tears.

Shit, man. Tomas Vrbada pleasuring himself two weeks before his wedding to Sasha was a rather entertaining thing to know. The three of us were laughing so loud that we didn't notice Kung Lao appear right next to us.

"Um, what's so funny?" asked the Shaolin.

The two ice users and I took deep breaths in efforts to settle ourselves down before one of us answered. Except it was Bi-Han who spoke up.

"Alright, let's discuss this in the mess hall," he said, checking his phone.

Kuai Liang mimicked his brother's action, adding, "Yeah, it's only 6:55 in the morning. No one is usually in the mess hall at this time. We're safe."

With that, all four of us made our way inside the Lin Kuei temple and toward the mess hall. Once we got there, we all sat at Bi-Han's usual table. It was like high school in a way. You know, how everyone had their respective cliques and what not? The cool kids sit at one table, the misfits at another... Yeah. That's how it was in the Lin Kuei, according to both Cryomancers and Tomas.

Once we sat down, Kuai Liang proceeded in relaying the details he'd shared with me just moments before Kung Lao's arrival. We all laughed and decided to give Smoke hell until the night before his wedding.

"Okay, guys. This is the plan: whenever we see our dear friend, Smoke, we're gonna rip on him for being a virgin. You know, like... Troll the shit out of him," said the younger ice-wielder.

The Shaolin monk spoke up after recovering from a fit of laughter. "How? Like, make snide comments and that type of shit?"

I sniggered at Kung Lao's use of profanity. Tundra and Sub-Zero took notice that the hat-wielder had cursed and started laughing amongst themselves.

"What? Just because I'm a monk means I can't curse?" chided the Shaolin warrior.

"Naw, man. It's cool. We're just not used to hearing you or Liu use such language," said Bi-Han.

"Ha! Some pacifists you guys are," sneered Kuai Liang, as he was scrolling through his contacts on his phone. He was sitting to my right.

It was then that I saw Tundra click on Aya's name in his phone's contact list. I couldn't hold my tongue. "What are you texting your girl for, man? Didn't you get some ass last night? I mean, that's what she told Mileena and me."

Tundra looked at me, rolling his eyes. "Just telling her I miss her. What? I can't tell her such things? Gee... _Thanks,_ Hanzo."

"Nah, man. You just miss that pussy," I heard Bi-Han say. Tundra took his older brother's comment as an initiative to kick him from under the table. I swear, these two men acted like idiots.

Shaking my head at the moronic Cryomancers, I averted my attention to everyone else at the table. "Anyway, since these two Ice Faggots wanna clown around when we have a plan that needs to be discussed, I'm taking charge."

Sub-Zero and his brother glared at me in annoyance. Well, not so much as Tundra, since he never acted gay. But I didn't care about having offended my bro at the moment. More important matters for our amusement were at hand.

I continued. "I say we should just troll Tomas. Like, we could send him random texts at night saying, 'No fapping allowed before the wedding, Smokey boy!' Or some shit of that sort."

Bi-Han was fiddling with the cuff on his left sleeve. He didn't look comfortable with the dark blue hoodie he wore. But it was better than those loud ass, homo colors he would obnoxiously wear.

_It's about time this fool wears something normal._

"Yeah, that sounds like a good idea," Kung Lao conceded. The Cryomancers were in their own little world; Sub-Zero had his head buried in his hands, while Tundra was looking around the mess hall as though he'd seen a ghost.

"Kuai Liang, what the fuck, man?" I asked.

"Did you guys hear that?" he asked, still looking around the vast room.

Tundra had a great sense of hearing; the bastard could even hear whispers from several feet away. Bi-Han wasn't as lucky though, since he was always blasting that dumb ass electronic dance music shit on his phone through his headphones.

We looked around, and that's when Bi-Han said, "Brother, you're being paranoid. Chill the fuck out."

"Shut up, Bi-Han. You can't even hear, with your deaf ass," I said, in Tundra's defense. The latter threw a smirk in my direction, as Bi-Han rolled his eyes.

"So, anyways," Kuai Liang continued. "the wedding's in two weeks. I wonder where their honeymoon will be."

"That's what I was gonna ask you, Tundra," I started, "Isn't marriage forbidden in the Lin Kuei?"

Kuai Liang and his brother threw mock glares at me as I shrugged in defeat.

"Dude, Grandmaster's okay with it. Though he's the biggest dick here, aside from myself and Sektor, he doesn't mind that we have romantic partners. In fact, he even gave Smoke permission to _leave _the Lin Kuei if he wishes to," Bi-Han said.

My brown eyes widened at that statement. "Well, damn. I didn't think you guys were like that. I thought your Grandmaster forced sexual abstinence within your stronghold."

"Nah, dude. That's myth. Only the Lin Kuei Elites can have relationships and sex," said Tundra.

I shrugged again as I said, "Oh, that makes sense."

Still, I couldn't help but think Kuai Liang had indeed heard something... We'd be fucked if our plan to rip on the Enenra failed.

* * *

**A/N: **Kuai Liang's suspicions might be right, after all... R&R welcomed!


	12. Humiliated

**A/N: **Shit is about to get real in the Lin Kuei mess hall! O.O

* * *

**(Cyrax's POV)**

I was standing outside the mess hall with Sektor listening in on the conversation Tundra, Scorpion, and Sub-Zero were having with that Shaolin monk. If I wasn't mistaken, it seemed like they were devising a plan to fuck with Smoke.

"Wow. Yo, Sek. Those four are gonna ruin it for Tomas..." I said to Sektor, whom was standing outside the other door. The mess hall had double doors that only Sektor or his brother could open, though most of the time the doors would be unlocked.

"And? I could care less about him and his friends," said the red-clad Asian male as he rolled his dark brown eyes.

That's when I came up with my _own_ plan. Bi-Han's bitch ass embarrassed the shit out of Sektor and I back in April on the first. Making us get high off weed and having us doing stupid shit we would _never _do.

How do I know what happened?

Easy. One of the Lin Kuei trainees, Sen, had recorded the incident on his phone and sent it to me and Sektor. From what I saw, I was wearing Grandmaster's ethereal crown, dancing like a fucking crackhead. Sektor had some gay ass gold hoop earrings on with lots of necklaces and shit.

I even saw as Smoke, Tundra, and Sub-Fucking-Zero himself laughed at my friend and I. It was humiliating.

Deciding to get back at Bi-Han, I snatched my phone out of my pocket and scrolled through my contacts. I selected on Smoke's name. I wasn't exactly close friends with Smoke, but we got along for the most part. But it wasn't like that when he was first initiated into the clan as a kid. We all hated him, then.

Well, except Tundra. That man and Smoke hit it off almost immediately for some strange reason. Now, Bi-Han? Yeah, that's one crazy motherfucker. And I was gonna embarrass him today.

I proceeded in typing these words into the message box:

_"Tomas... your friends are plotting against you. I'd keep my eyes open if I were you..."_

Hitting the "Send" button, I waited for Tomas' reply. While I anticipated that, I turned to face Sektor.

"I sent Smoke the text saying that his friends have some type of plot on him."

Sektor raised an eyebrow and smirked. "Ha. Can't wait to see how this all turns out."

Suddenly, my cell phone vibrated. It was Smoke texting me back.

_"Dude, I really don't give a shit about those guys. They're getting on my nerves. Especially that damn Bi-Han..."_

I bit my lip in efforts to keep myself from laughing, since Sektor and I were still standing outside either door of the mess hall.

I texted the Enenra back.

_"I feel you, man. By the looks of it, seems like Subs and Tundra are the two that came up with the idea."_

Two minutes passed, as Tomas texted me back with his reply.

_"Cyrax, how can you be so sure? Kuai Liang and Bi-Han are sleeping right now."_

Shaking my head at the reply from the oblivious Smoke, I said to Sektor, "Man, Smoke doesn't even know..."

I averted my attention back to my phone as Sektor scoffed.

_"Tomas. Trust me. Sektor and I are standing outside the mess hall. Scorpion, some Shaolin dude with a razor-rimmed hat, and those two friends of yours are in there talking about you. I'm gonna go, though. Just keep your eyes open."_

I hated starting shit between people, but I was compelled to get Bi-Han back for what his bitch ass did on April Fool's Day...

Then the unexpected happened. I heard footsteps approaching the exit of the mess hall.

Where Sektor and I both stood.

And we were fucked. Very few of us could teleport. In fact, Tomas was the only one in the Lin Kuei temple with that special ability.

Suddenly, Kuai Liang noticed me. His thick, black eyebrows furrowed as his icy blue eyes narrowed. "So you _were_ listening in on us. I knew I wasn't hallucinating," he growled.

I wouldn't dare show it, but I was really afraid of Tundra and his brother. Those two, individually, had more strength than Sektor and I combined.

"Um..." I choked. "Yeah."

Tundra smirked at me, but not before grabbing me by my cornrows and dragging me into the mess hall. Once we were halfway to his table, he flung me across the vast room. I screamed as I flew towards the opposite side of the cafeteria. I hit the ground pretty fucking hard.

Fuck my life.

The younger Cryomancer signaled to his elder brother that Sektor was still outside the room. Bi-Han, itching for a fight, ran out of the room as the Shirai Ryu and Shaolin monk looked on in amusement.

"Looks like these two pansies are gonna get the Lin Kuei-style beatdown," said Scorpion, a casual tone in his voice. He rested his chin on his left hand while the Shaolin grinned.

I tried to get up, but Tundra had already frozen my feet to the ground with his ice powers.

"You're not leaving until I get some answers," snarled Kuai Liang as he stomped away. Though he snarled, I could sense that he was trying to not laugh.

Moments later, Sub-Zero barged into the room with Sektor in tow. The Cryomancer dragged the Lin Kuei second-in-command by the throat, before throwing him in front of me. Sub-Zero did the same thing his brother did, except he froze Sektor's hands _and _feet onto the floor.

Little did I notice that Sektor was frozen in place as he tried to get up. He was on all fours, whereas I was standing with my feet encased in ice. Anyone else would've said that it looked like I was about to fuck Sektor in the ass.

"Bi-Han, you bitch!" Sektor screamed. Sub-Zero only laughed as he motioned the Shirai Ryu forward.

Scorpion smirked as he now stood in front of me and Sektor. He snatched his spear from his hip, before putting the sharper edge of it against my throat. "Did you text Tomas and tell him what we were doing, Corny?" he asked. Sub-Zero and Tundra snickered at their friend's choice of name for me.

Tundra then made his way next to Scorpion. "Alright, Cyrax. If you don't want Bi-Han and I to whoop the shit out of you and your butt buddy over there, you'll tell us what you told Smoke."

"I'm _**not**_ his butt buddy!" growled Sektor, his face red in humiliation.

Sub-Zero scoffed. "Yeah. Sure, Xiang. I already know you and Tyrone are always blowing each other off."

Sektor and I fumed with anger, and I so desperately wanted to pummel Bi-Han into the ground for insinuating that Sektor and I were gay lovers.

I mean, shit! Who the hell was Bi-Han to talk? Dude wore girly draws for fuck's sake!

"Shut the fuck up, Bi-Han. You shouldn't be talking. You be wearing thongs with rainbows on them and shit. Up there trying to say me and Xiang are on the motherfucking DL. Shit stain lookin' ass," I said, trying not to cry.

Kuai Liang spoke up then. "Shit, Tyrone! Get your shit together before running your mouth. Bi-Han's not gay. He's metro-sexual. That simply means that he's infatuated with himself. The only other person he cares for more than himself is Pilar. Back the fuck off of my brother's nuts before I freeze yours."

Scorpion's eyes widened. "Alright, Cyrax. Sektor. You bitches gonna speak up or what? Or do the four of us have to open a can of whoop ass on you nasty little fucks?"

Kung Lao was already readying his hat for attack. I winced, since I knew that's how Kuai Liang had gotten his scar. Kung Lao had only done it on accident while playing with his hat, that it so happened to hit Tundra since he was in the way.

Still, I don't want that sharp ass head covering hitting me in the face. Relenting, I decided to speak up and tell the truth. "Fine. You fucks win this time. I texted Smoke and told him that you guys were planning against him and for him to keep his eyes open in case something happens."

Once I admitted that, Scorpion rolled his eyes. "Nigga... You's a pussy. You know that?"

"Yeah, idiot. We were only gonna rip on Tomas for jacking off to a video of his fiancee pleasuring herself two weeks before their wedding. You two dipshits take everything outta proportion. No wonder it's easy to pull pranks on you both," said Sub-Zero.

Tundra looked to his friends. "So, should we kick their asses? Or let them go?"

Bi-Han rolled his eyes. "Meh. Let those two ass clowns go. They'll only go back crying to Grandmaster like the babies they are."

With that, Kuai Liang walked up to both of us, as Sektor and I were both in that sexually suggestive position. Raising a fist, he punched the ice that had my feet stuck to the ground.

It felt good to finally get the hell from behind Sektor. I sure as hell didn't want people talking about this. Tundra grinned at me before he walked away from me and made his way to Sektor.

"Alright, you bloody booty-dweller. I get to kick you in the head after I unfreeze your bitch ass," the younger Cryomancer said.

I watched from a distance as Tundra stomped on the ice encasing Sektor's hands and feet. Right before my friend could stand, the Cryomancer kicked him upside the head, sending him back onto the ground unconscious. He then pointed to me.

"Get your booty-warmer and get your bitch asses out of here if you know what's good for you both," said Kuai Liang.

With that, I picked up the Grandmaster's brother. Tossing his limp body over my right shoulder, I bolted out the mess hall without looking back. All I could hear in the background were the sounds of Sub-Zero, Tundra, Kung Lao and Scorpion laughing at us for being cowards...

* * *

**A/N: Cyrax and Sektor got owned yet again... What a shame. xD**


	13. A Night Out in NYC

**A/N: **Did a time lapse, but at least the party is getting started. The wedding is coming up, and A LOT of crazy shit is bound to happen in the next few chapters. Brace yourselves, because those of you with a fucked up sense of humor are going to laugh mighty hard at Bi-Han.

Decided to add in a little history in terms of Smoke and Sasha. They might seem confident now, but in the prequel to this fic (which is in the works), they both were miserable and tortured beings looking for someone to understand and accept them. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

**(Smoke's POV)**

_5 days before the wedding..._

Five more days, and I get some ass from Sasha. It had been almost a week since Kuai Liang, Hanzo, Kung Lao, and fucking _Bi-Han _started harassing me with repetitive text messages and comments about my sex drive.

"Don't jack off, or else Jax will cut you off!" Bi-Han would say.

Shit, it was pissing me off, but it was all in good fun. Decidedly, I blew it off.

I hadn't had such pleasurable masturbation since Sasha had sent me that sexy ass video of her playing with herself. Kuai Liang had acquired my phone somehow and deleted the video. It turned out that Kuai Liang was extremely good at hacking computer systems and cell phones, and just so happened to figure out my iPhone's lock code.

They had a point though. They wanted to keep me pure until after my wedding night, which was five days from now...

I was anxious, especially while remembering the conversation I had with our Grandmaster the day after I got engaged. He had said that since I'm gonna be married, I could leave the Lin Kuei if I wanted. I knew it would be good for me to start a new life with my wife-to-be, but I would miss Kuai Liang and Bi-Han. Even though those two Cryomancers got on my nerves quite a lot lately, I still loved them like they were family.

And that damn Bi-Han, especially. Sure, he was mentally ill and refused to take his medication, but when he wasn't being a jackass, he was actually pretty tolerable. He always found ways to lighten up tense moods, even if it ended up annoying the hell out of all of us. But I understood him, though I never showed it. Regardless of his illness, I knew I would miss his crazy ways of cracking everyone in the temple up.

And those pranks we'd pull on each other. Fun times, man.

I reminisced the first year I'd spent here in the Lin Kuei temple; the days when no one cared to talk to me. I was very withdrawn, and all I ever did was isolate myself. Most of my days at that point in my undead life were spent reading, writing dark poetry, sleeping, or crying. (This was when I wasn't out on a mission or training.)

I'd even tried killing myself once, because I had figured that since I'm a demon masquerading as a human man, no one deserved having me around.

Bi-Han, Xiang, and Tyrone were always cruel to me at that point, and it was around that time when Kuai Liang approached me. I remembered how easy it was for me to get along with the younger Cryomancer, and he wasn't as much of a dick as his older brother. I appreciated Tundra, and I was glad to call him my best friend and brother.

And I was glad that he stopped me from committing suicide. Had I done that, I'd have never met the wonderful woman I'm now engaged

When Sasha came in the picture, I noticed her shyness and fear towards men. She was insecure like I was; men used her and dropped her like she was nothing, much like how I'd try to talk to women but end up being rejected because they thought I looked too womanly for them. Sasha and I had that much in common, so when she saw me that one day on the deck atop Raiden's Sky Temple writing my poetry, I let my guard down. It turned out that while I often wrote depressing poetry, she was an aspiring song-writer. And it all started from there.

As for the guys, they started warming up to me little by little. We would have our arguments every now and then, but regardless of that terse time, we all ended up getting along just fine. That was why I disregarded everyone's relentless teasing about my hormonal urges.

However, I couldn't wait to make love to my beloved... I wanted so desperately to taste those luscious lips... To feel her yearning, moist cavern and hear her crying my name out...

Damn it all to hell. As hard as I was just thinking about what I would do to my bride on our wedding night, I refrained from touching myself .

_Five more days, Tomas, and you'll be able to fuck the shit out of her as much as you please, _I said to myself with a smile. With that small smile turning into a hopeful grin, I went into the shower to freshen up for a party I'd be a major part of later on in the day.

* * *

The Enenra was growing more hopeful during his shower. He hadn't seen his fiancee since the day he'd been cock-blocked by Jhene, so he was happy to know that he'd be able to spend some time with her before the wedding. Despite being a vapor demon underneath the human guise, his human appearance was stunning to say the least. He may have had a semi-androgynous face, along with emotional tendencies, but when it came to Sasha, he was her knight in shining armor, no pun intended. After all, Smoke _was _a Lin Kuei.

Tomas sighed contentedly as he stepped out of his shower stall, smiling mirthfully while making his way over to his sink. He stared into the mirror, and the image staring back at him snapped him into a trance. He saw soft, slate grey eyes full of emotions, a thin, nearly perfect nose that wasn't too pointy or fat. He may have appeared to many people as being gay, but Tomas was not. He'd always figured that one main reason everyone tended to assume that he was homosexual was because of the way he'd normally wear his shoulder-length silver hair. Before he met Sasha, his physique was his main insecurity.

But now? It didn't matter anymore. He was still a stunning man. Sasha, however, did not know exactly what an Enenra was, so she didn't yet know that Tomas was not fully human. That was one thing he was afraid to tell her, because he knew she'd leave him upon discovering that he was a horrid demon facading human appearance. It would not matter if Tomas had a heart of gold.

After all, not all demons known to the realms were truly evil. And Enenras weren't one hundred percent evil by nature, but they were known for being highly susceptible to manipulation due to having weak consciences. Smoke was one of the few lucky ones of his kind.

_I'll tell her eventually, _Tomas sighed after brushing his teeth. He knew that Sasha deserved to know the full details of his past, but decided to forget about that and focus on the present.

After combing his hair into his usual side-swept style, Smoke took one last look into the mirror, giving himself the once-over. Smiling at his reflection in approval, he sauntered out of his bathroom and into his main dormitory. Still naked, he made his way to the opposite side of his chamber before silently searching through his closet. The guy had so many clothes in there; one end of the large walk-in closet containing his Lin Kuei uniforms, the other end containing his casual, civilian clothing.

If there was one thing about Tomas Vrbada, it was that he was very organized and hated cluttered areas. That was one reason why he seldom ever went into Bi-Han's room. That Cryomancer was very untidy with his belongings, as well as highly irresponsible.

Which is why Tundra kicked the grimy Sub-Zero out of his room. Tundra may have had the same humor as his brother, but he was far from being disorganized. True to his Capricorn sign, Kuai Liang hated messy environments. That's one reason why he and Tomas got along so well.

Smoke was still glancing around his closet for something to wear. He wasn't sure about where exactly the party was being held in, but knowing how New York City dwellers often celebrated in nightclubs, he knew that there surely was a strict dress code.

"Where the hell did I-. Oh, here we go," Tomas muttered once found the outfit he was going to wear for the Jack & Jill party. The party was schedule to begin in the next two hours.

Both Smoke and Sasha had agreed to have their bachelor and bachelorette parties together as one. Mainly because it may be one of the last few times that they'd all get to have fun together with the bridal parties as a whole before the wedding ceremony.

The Enenra pulled the chosen dress shirt from the hanger. It was a black, silky material. The buttons were silver, and the cuffs were silver also. It actually looked good for a man of his Lin Kuei status. Smoke laid the shirt on his bed and went about to get a black pair of jeans. He'd gone to New York City with Tundra and Sub-Zero for a bit of shopping for these particular events not even a few days earlier.

The shopping trip was entertaining. Bi-Han and Kuai Liang kept arguing over the former's choice of clothes. Smoke inwardly laughed at the recent memory, because everyone knew how flamboyant Sub-Zero tended to be with his get-ups. It was a good thing that Tundra threatened to tell their Grandmaster about the marijuana prank if he didn't comply. As such, Bi-Han relented, and chose normal, yet fashionable attire for the upcoming event.

Smoke dressed himself quickly. Once fully clothed, he glanced into his dresser mirror and figured that he looked a bit _too _Euro. Deciding to not end up looking like one of those stereotypical European "pretty boys," he shrugged. After all, Smoke was Czech, but that didn't mean that he had to look the part all the time. So he grabbed his comb and smoothed his hair back, leaving a few strands of hair up front. Normally he'd wear his bangs to the side, but he didn't feel like it today.

After spraying a small amount of cologne on and grabbing his wallet from the top of his desk, he looked in the mirror once more, smiled, and winked at himself before he left his room. He was now on his way to meet up with the two Cryomancer siblings.

Tomas knocked on both of their doors to notify them that he was ready to leave. As expected, Kuai Liang came out from his room, looking rather handsome as usual. Smoke grinned as he took a good look at what Tundra was wearing.

The younger Cryomancer sported a navy blue Polo shirt, a pair of black Levi jeans and blue sneakers with black and white lining on it. He looked like a college student, despite being thirty-two years old. At least he could pull it off; Tundra looked remarkably young for his age.

"You ready to party, bro?" Kuai Liang inquired.

Smoke grinned, knowing full well how fun it would be. "Fuck yeah, man. Shit's gonna be epic." The Enenra watched as Tundra adjusted the new platinum watch that Aya had bought him as a gift.

Both men noticed that a certain someone was taking a bit too long to get ready. Smoke groaned in irritation while Kuai Liang looked up with exasperation in his blue eyes. "What the fuck, man? You knocked on my brother's door not even five minutes ago, and he's not ready yet? We're gonna be late because of him."

"I know. Dude, I don't care how much he denies it. Bi-Han is a faggot," Smoke chided. He shared a small look of understanding with Tundra before he went to knock on Bi-Han's door once again.

"Just a minute!" Sub-Zero said from behind the door. An impatient sigh left Smoke's mouth as he waited for the other Cryomancer to come out from his room. Bi-Han_always_ took long to come out, due to his perfectionist attitude regarding his appearance.

Tundra had had enough of waiting around. "Dude, hurry the fuck up! We don't have time to fool around. The party bus is already here!"

"Just a second! I'm getting my makeup done. Big bro HAS to look sexy, man!" Bi-Han responded.

"The fuck you need makeup for? You're a _man_, Sub-Zero!" Tomas yelled. Neither he or Tundra could believe this shit. Tundra was so annoyed that white fog started wafting from his clenched fists, and it was only a matter of time before he froze Bi-Han's door to its frame and punched it open. Smoke couldn't blame him; he wanted to hurl smoke grenades at the crazy motherfucker, too.

Sub-Zero's voice resonated from inside his chamber once more. "I know that! But, _you_ know... YOU KNOW, that I must look good. I HAVE to be the sexiest man there."

Tomas' eyebrows shot up in shock. He couldn't believe the audacity of this man! "Motherfucker! It's _my_ Jack & Jill party! _I _have to be the best-looking one there!"

"Nuh-uh, man! You don't have shit going on in the looks department, anyway!" Bi-Han cried. "_I_ have to look good!"

It was Tundra's turn to stare at Tomas with a shocked expression. "Smoke, man... Since when were _you_ concerned about being the best-looking man around? Shit... Now I've got _two_ faggots in my life."

Smoke smacked his best friend upside the head. "Fuck you, Tundra." He faced the door again. "No, _I _have to!" he cried, stomping his feet on the ground. The groom-to-be was beginning to have a temper tantrum. Tundra rubbed his head with a confused expression on his face. He already wanted to ditch both of them; He didn't have time to pussyfoot around.

"It's **not** your party! It's _my_ party since it was mine and Pilar's idea to have this for you and your bride! Hmph!" Bi-Han sobbed.

Kuai Liang's fists clenched even tighter, and he could feel his forearms freezing over due to the anger rising within him. "This is ridiculous..." he muttered. In a much louder voice, he yelled, "Bi-Han, what the fuck! Get your gooch-riding, wannabe woman, cock-sucking ass outta your room! We don't have time for this shit!"

Smoke knew Tundra was annoyed, but the insult hurled at Bi-Han was amusing. He stifled his laughter, though.

"I'm coming!" the older Cryomancer said to his brother.

Bi-Han finally unlocked his door after nearly ten minutes of procrastination. Stepping out of his room, he noticed that Smoke was pouting like a baby. Bi-Han simply laughed at him.

Kuai Liang was still shaking from the anger, but upon noticing his older brother, he froze in place, no puns intended. He couldn't even laugh, and Smoke was still sulking.

"Aren't I just... _FFFFFFFAAAAABULOUS_!" cried Sub-Zero. The idiot was posing with his left hand on his hip. His right arm up was extended at a 45-degree angle with his hand holding his face. Sub-Zero had on a shirt similar to his younger brother's, except it had thick, horizontal blue and white stripes running across it. This shirt was paired with white jeans and a pair of brand-newwhite Van Diesel dress shoes.

Bi-Han looked good, clothing-wise, but the accessories he wore caused Smoke's pout to disappear. The Enenra forgot about everything that had just transpired, and began to laugh hard.

The accessories were too gaudy: a silver tiara, leopard-print cuff bracelets, a fur boa, and clip-on earrings. Even more hysterical, the Cryomancer had on make-up consisting of purple lipliner and bright orange lipstick.

"I am a star!" Bi-Han cried happily. Smoke was still laughing, but Tundra's jaw dropped in shock. However, he caught himself by biting his lips to refrain from laughing too.

Kuai Liang took several deep breaths before speaking in an icy tone. "I _know_ you're not wearing this fucking homo shit to the party. You look as though a unicorn took a mystical shit on you and fucked you in the ass with its horn."

"You know I'm sexy, Tundra. And of course I'm wearing this! Let's go!" Sub-Zero yelled happily, dragging the highly amused groom and stunned-beyond-belief best man behind him.

A few minutes later, the three men reached the front of the Lin Kuei temple. Smoke noticed the Grandmaster lecturing the trainees (as usual). A devious grin appeared on his face as he shared that knowing look with the two Cryomancers.

"Do it. You might not ever get the chance to do it again, bro," Tundra said.

Smoke licked his lips in excitement and threw a smoke bomb at the oblivious Grandmaster's feet just for the hell of it. Kai cried out as he disappeared, levitating for a second, before he dropped right back onto the ground, knocked out cold.

"What a dumb ass," Sub-Zero admitted. Every single trainee laughed out loud along the three men, happy that they could finally go inside the temple. They hated being around the Grandmaster, so they were thankful for Smoke's distraction.

Sen approached the Enenra and ice-wielding siblings. "Hey, guys. Hope you all have fun."

"You know we're gonna, man. No doubt about that!" Tundra replied with a grin. Kai was still out cold on the concrete, he noted, which gave Sub-Zero an evil idea. He turned to face Sen. "I know you guys get bored with that dick constantly stealing your freedom, so y'all can just leave him out here. Go on inside and wreak havoc. Grandmaster's gonna be pissed, but you can _always _blame Tyrone. He'll never know it was Smoke because we're not here."

Tomas and Kuai Liang laughed even harder this time, because Bi-Han had a point. Sen grinned and gathered all their fellow brethren before running inside like a bunch of high school students at a graduation ceremony.

"I know they're gonna enjoy this," Tundra said after everyone else went inside.

Smoke and Sub-Zero shrugged, with Smoke saying, "I know. Sen's gonna record it, too. We'll get to see it."

All three men laughed together before hearing a loud horn. A loud, familiar voice sounded from a megaphone not long after grabbing the Lin Kuei trios' attention. "GET OVER HERE, BITCHES! TIME TO PAINT THE TOWN!"

* * *

A/N: NB4Scorpion... R&R please! :D


	14. Time To Party!

A/N: And the party begins! Madness will ensue in this chapter and ESPECIALLY the next. The big day is approaching! :D

* * *

_All three men laughed together before hearing a loud horn. A loud, familiar voice sounded from a megaphone not long after grabbing the Lin Kuei trios' attention. "GET OVER HERE, BITCHES! TIME TO PAINT THE TOWN!"_

It was Scorpion. With the Shirai Ryu around, there was no such thing as a lame party. The Cryomancers and Enenra all cheered as they boarded the white double-decker party bus that was set up to carry the whole group around New York City. As Smoke entered into the bus, his eyes widened at the vehicle's lavish interior. Everyone from the bridal party was on-board. Even some extra friends and family members were present, with the exception of the bride herself.

This included from Smoke's side: Kuai Liang, Bi-Han, Kung Lao, Hanzo, Kenshi, Kabal, Stryker, and Andrew.

From Sasha's side, many new faces were also present. The most recognizable ones being those belonged to Aya, Pilar, Cristal, Jojo, Denim, Jhene, and Claudette. Even Jax, Jade, Mileena, Sonya, and Johnny Cage were there, too.

Smoke even noticed Tiasha, Dinah, Brianna, Jared, Pablo, Adrick, Myra, and Natasha. It was _definitely_ a party.

Everyone cheered once Smoke came into view, for he was the last one to enter. Smoke grinned when Johnny passed him a beer. The actor took a chug of his own beer before speaking. "Smoke, man... I'm so fuckin' happy for you. It's about damn time!" The Enenra smiled gratefully and clapped a friendly hand on Johnny's shoulder. "Thanks, bro."

The actor went to sit down with the other men, leaving Smoke to check out the rest of the large party vehicle. He held the cold beer bottle in his right hand as he made his way towards the back where Tundra and Scorpion were.

"There's my bro!" Scorpion exclaimed upon noticing the Enenra.

Kuai Liang grinned, a Corona in his left hand. "And you got some beer, too, eh?"

Smoke knew what his best friend was implying. Everyone close to the vapor demon knew that he had a very high tolerance to alcohol.

But little did everyone know that liquor also made Smoke quite horny if he consumed too much of it in one gulp.

Pilar's voice erupted over the megaphone just then. "Now that we have Smoke on board, we need to pick up the other most important person on this awesome journey throughout town; our bride!"

The entire group of people continued to cheer. Denim and Jhene approached the Enenra while everyone was yelling and whistling. Smiling, Jhene placed a large pin on Smoke's dress shirt. The pin had the word "Groom" imprinted on it.

"Congrats, Tomas," both women said in perfect unison. Smoke merely nodded his thanks as they walked over to the two Cryomancers and Andrew. He saw as Denim and Jhene took turns pinning "Best Man" corsages on the three men.

The women had more extravagant ways of showing their positions in the bridal party. Aya and Pilar both wore teal, cursive-imprinted "Maid-of-Honor" sashes, while Claudette sported one with "Matron-of-Honor" imprinted in elegant, cursive font.

As if on cue, the chauffeur driving the party bus closed the door, and loud, electronic dance music began to play. The large group of people conversed with one another while the bartender served alcoholic drinks and light refreshments.

Smoke was having fun, but the entertainment had _just _begin the moment Pilar had smacked Bi-Han in the face to take off that stupid makeup.

"I advise you to take that shit off your face, Bi-Han," Pilar said to her boyfriend. He rolled his eyes in mirth.

"Why? I look sexy, don't I?" he countered.

Pilar elbowed him in the ribs. "Take. It. Off. Or you're not going to be getting any of this succulent Dominican pussy. I know you love fucking it every night," the black-haired woman retorted.

By this point, everyone started laughing or staring at the couple's entertaining display. Tomas laughed out loud, while Kuai Liang choked on his Corona. If anything was worth laughing at, it was Sub-Zero being publicly humiliated by his own lover.

"Is the booty sex good, Pilar?" Aya asked from out of nowhere. "I mean, I've heard about how Bi-Han likes to take it up the ass by a dominatrix. Tyrone told me about it."

Very loud "OOOOOOHHHHH"'s were heard throughout both levels of the bus just then. Pilar laughed before turning to her friend, but before she could even reply to the Princess' inquiry, Tundra covered Aya's mouth with his hand. Pilar giggled, shaking her head as she noticed the Edenian Royal struggling to get her boyfriend's hand from off of her mouth.

"Yo, Bi-Han! How does it feel to be a bitch!?" Hanzo asked, ignoring everyone's laughter. He _loved_ picking on Sub-Zero more than anyone.

"I am a good bitch, thank you," Sub-Zero responded. He forged his voice to where it sounded like a Frenchman's. "I am a much better bitch than _all_ of you!"

Hanzo rolled his eyes in amusement. "You're gay, bro." Suddenly, the Shirai Ryu took his phone out from his pocket and snapped a few pictures of Bi-Han with his makeup on. The older Cryomancer, surprisingly, posed for the camera.

One of the Facebook-worthy photos was one of Pilar knocking the shit out of Bi-Han. Hanzo _definitely _planned on posting it on the social networking site once he got home.

From the other end of the bus' interior, people were making comments while observing Sub-Zero being scolded by his girlfriend. "Why won't this lame-ass fool just come out the closet already?" Kabal asked, taking a sip of his Heineken. Stryker just shook his head with a casual shrug. He gently caressed Denim's forehead, since her head was buried in his lap. She hysterically laughed after having watched the nonsense with Bi-Han, and couldn't contain herself.

* * *

With the large vehicle now speeding down the desolate highway while en route to New York, everyone generally stayed put because they didn't want to start dancing before the bride joined them.

Twenty minutes later, the bus arrived on 59th street. This was where Sasha's penthouse apartment was located, on the rooftop of one of the twin condominium buildings that was in the heart of Columbus Circle.

Aya, Pilar, and Claudette exited the party bus to check on their bride-to-be. The three women took off their sashes; they didn't want to ruin the surprise.

The women walked into the building before stepping into the lavish elevator. They were having trouble containing their excitement already, so when they made it to the rooftop, Pilar had to instruct Aya to stay quiet.

The Princess was known for blowing covers, and with this party having been planned as a surprise for Sasha, Pilar and Claudette couldn't afford having Aya mess it up.

Claudette had a key to her sister-in-law's penthouse. The elevator moved to the top quite quickly, before opening up and revealing a special door that required a special key to unlock it. Claudette scanned the key and the doors opened to reveal Sasha's lavish home. The three women were now in a place they were all too familiar with.

Aya turned to her left, noticing Sasha in front of her living room mirror. The bride was checking herself out. The Princess decided to clasp her hands over Sasha's eyes. "Guess who!"

Sasha gasped, flinching in surprise before smacking Aya's hands off of her face. She immediately turned around, ready to attack her intruders. But when she noticed her sister-in-law and two best friends at her penthouse entrance, Sasha calmed down. She smiled as she ran towards them, greeting them with hugs.

"Sorry I scared you, girl," Aya said apologetically. Sasha hugged the Edenian woman again to reassure her. "You're okay, Aya. Just be careful next time. I nearly killed you."

Claudette and Pilar smiled at the funny Sasha just made. "You look great, Miss! You ready to go out?" Pilar asked.

"Yeah, thanks... But I just wish everyone else was here so that we could all celebrate together," Sasha responded.

The three taller women looked at one another with smiles on their faces. Sasha was too oblivious.

"Well, it's time to go! Are you ready to go eat?" Aya implored, an interesting glint shining in her currently green eyes.

Sasha smirked. "Yes, I am. I'm starving."

"Well, let's get ready to go. Oh, yeah!" Claudette started to say. Sasha looked at the woman with a confused expression, watching as she pulled a blindfold from her purse. "Put this blindfold on for me, will ya?" Claudette finally asked. Sasha's brown eyebrows furrowed in curiosity, reluctantly grabbing the blindfold and wrapping it around her eyes. Trusting her sister-in-law and two best friends, she allowed them to guide her to wherever they were headed to.

Aya grabbed Sasha's large purse and walked into the elevator. Pilar followed, watching Sasha being lifted up and carefully placed onto Claudette's left shoulder.

"Let's go, girls!" Pilar chirped.

* * *

Andrew's wife (Claudette) re-scanned the key and the doors shut. After a few minutes, the elevator reached the ground floor. The four women made it to the bus in only moments. Aya, unable to stay quiet any longer, teleported into the lower level of the party bus with Sasha's expensive Burberry purse. "Everyone, shut the fuck up! Sasha's coming! Sasha's coming!" Aya shouted, loud enough for everyone except Sasha to hear.

With everyone except for Sub-Zero now silent, Denim sat up from Stryker's lap and observed the purse. "Damn, where the hell is Sasha getting all of this expensive shit from?" she asked.

Sub-Zero finally shut up once Kuai Liang formed an ice gag over the former's mouth. Scorpion and Smoke held the older Cryomancer's hands and feet to prevent the man from attacking or removing the icy mouth shield. Bi-Han would only ruin the moment otherwise.

"Because I take care of her," Jax responded, ignoring the unsurprising spectacle with Sub-Zero. Andrew cleared his throat, before jabbing his older brother on the cybernetic arms with his elbow. "You mean _we _take care of her. You, myself, and Claudette."

Jax rolled his eyes. "Alright, yeah. You're right, my man."

"Exactly," Andrew continued. "And now, Tomas will be with her. We will be taking care of both of them until Sasha goes mainstream with her music career."

"Aw, yeah! That's right! Forgot about that!" Jax snickered.

Speaking of Sasha, Claudette walked into the bus. She gave everyone the universal signal to "be quiet" before placing Sasha on the floor. The whole surroundings were now silent, even Bi-Han.

Even though the Cryomancer still had his mouth sealed by Tundra's ice, it was now so silent that a pin drop could be heard.

"What the hell is going on here!? Claudia? Aya? Pilar...?" Sasha cried, clearly panicking. Everyone in the vehicle tried hard not to laugh. Kuai Liang, Hanzo, and Tomas gave each other amused looks before returning their gaze to Sasha.

"Okay, Sasha. You can take the blindfold off now," Claudette instructed. The cocoa-haired woman ripped off the blindfold. Her eyes widened; she had just gotten the shock of her life.

"SURPRISSSSSEEE!" the whole group yelled.

Sasha covered her mouth in utter shock at everyone there. "Oh my Gods! What the fuck is going on?" Sasha asked. "What is this?"

Jojo, Tiasha, and Sonya were recording the bride-to-be's reaction with their cameras, with Kabal, Adrick, and Hanzo recording the same thing with their phones.

"We figured we'd all come together to celebrate yours and Smoke's last days as unmarried people before you two get hitched," Jojo said.

"Also, to get your mind outta stuff with the wedding, 'Miss Bridezilla!'" Pilar added.

Sasha's hunter green orbs were still wide in shock. Aya came up to her just then, placing a special sash over her shoulder. The bride's sash was the most elegant one out of all the others; the word "Bride" cursively imprinted on it, with silver and teal edges on a thick, white ribbon.

Cristal walked up to Sasha. "Congratulations, Spunk Mistress!" Everyone made "awww" sounds as Cristal placed a platinum tiara on Sasha's head. The tiara was embedded with aquamarine and diamond gems.

Shit, even the bartender walked up to the 23-year-old woman, handing her a fresh glass of her favorite cocktail: an apple martini. Not many people knew that she liked that drink. She had tried it at a party held at the Lin Kuei temple only a year or so prior, and made it her go-to cocktail ever since.

"How'd you know I liked apple martinis?" Sasha asked him. With a knowing grin, the bartender pointed at Tundra, whom gave both of them a thumbs-up.

"No wonder! Thanks, bro!" Sasha exclaimed in astonishment. She remembered now; it had been Kuai Liang himself who'd made the apple martini for the then 21-year-old. No wonder the bartender knew.

Smiling gratefully, Sasha glanced at Tundra, giving him a curt nod. He smirked approvingly, returning the gesture with a friendly wink.

Cameras now flashed left and right as Pilar stood up in front of everyone. "Now that our bride is here, let's get this party STARTEEEEDDD!"

The whole group cheered loudly as the Jack & Jill party officially began.


	15. Roasted & Toasted!

**A/N: Continuation of the Jack & Jill party. Get ready to laugh!**

* * *

**(Smoke's POV)**

The second my fiancee appeared... Well, it was a sight to see.

To say the least, it was driving me nuts.

Just two weeks ago, I had seen a raunchy video of her in the nude, and here she was before me dressed to kill. The cleavage visible beneath her pink corset was enticing, and those plaid pink shorts that accented her curvy hips and ass...

_Yum_.

I could feel myself getting hard as I pictured her naked. Kuai Liang and Hanzo were busy with their girlfriends, ripping on Sub-Zero, calling him gay and whatnot. Apparently Tundra got rid of the ice he'd slapped onto his mouth earlier.

"Bi-Han, just admit it already! You know you like penis in your ass!" he slurred. Tundra was tipsy, and it was evident. But he wasn't as fucked up as his older brother...

Sub-Zero was already dancing on one of the many stripper poles inside the party bus like the dumb, closeted faggot he was. Tundra, Scorpion, Mileena and Pilar were recording the drunken Cryomancer's wild, homoerotic dancing on their phones.

It wasn't helpful that "Sexy and I Know It" was now blasting through the speakers; Sub-Zero took that song as a cue to do the Party Boy move from Jackass, and rip all of his clothes off.

What we all saw next was rather... _hilarious._

Bi-Han was now wearing a leapord-print thong with the words "BANG ME!" imprinted on the frontal part with rhinestone lettering. His short, spiky black hair was disheveled, and his makeup was smearing by this point.

Tundra and Scorpion were laughing into oblivion, while I tried hard not to.

Honestly, all I _really _cared about right now was tackling my sexy ass Sasha onto one of the couches on the upper level inside this humongous party bus, and ravaging her body whole. Bi-Han could suck on Rain's watery dick, for all I cared.

Kuai Liang eventually noticed how I had been staring at Sasha once he and Scorpion recovered from their cackling. Both men made their way over to me – Tundra stumbled, due to being nearly drunk – with a half-full glass of Patron in their right hands.

"Trying to get in that ass, Smokey boy?" Tundra asked, a mischievious grin on his reddened face. I noticed that the scar that had been stretched over his right eye had vanished.

Hanzo seemed to have noticed my best friend's missing scar, also. "Yo, what the hell happened to your scar?"

Tundra shrugged. "I don't know. Just woke up this morning and saw it'd disappeared."

I decided to answer Tundra's original inquiry. "At least you look decent, bro. No homo. As for my girl, nah. She's just a sight to look at, that's all."

Tundra smirked at me. "Five more days, bro. Then you'll get to nail your bride as much as you want."

I smiled aloofly at my best friend. "Oh, I know. When I get to Puerto Rico, I'm gonna bang her so hard... You'll hear her screaming my name throughout the realms."

Scorpion grinned evilly. "Smoke, bro... I didn't think you had it in you!"

I glared at him, confused. "What do you mean, Scorp Money?" Tundra seemed more befuddled than I was.

"You were all shy when we first met years ago, but now your balls dropped! This calls for a celebration!" the Shirai Ryu replied. He turned to face everyone else, as he let out a loud whistle.

Everyone stopped what they were doing, with the exception of Bi-Han. That drunken faggot was rubbing his ass cheeks against the stripper pole while wiggling his pecs.

"Bi-Han! Get your gay ass down from there!" Scorpion yelled. Bi-Han ignored Hanzo and continued to dance, only this time, he was making loud orgasmic sounds while groping his own crotch.

"I'll handle him. Tundra, let's knock him out," I said, hurling one of my namesake bombs at the older Cryomancer so that he would sit the fuck down.

Tundra, knowing that the blast from my bomb would cause damage, ran towards his levitating brother and squeezed his shoulder. Bi-Han fell into Kuai Liang's arms, unconscious.

"Stupid idiot," I grumbled. Hanzo sighed in relief.

After Tundra set his older brother on the couch, he made his way back to myself and Scorpion. Everyone had Hanzo's attention now, once he cleared his throat. Several moments passed before Scorpion spoke. "Alright, ladies and gents! This is the last time we'll all probably see Tomas and Sasha, with the exception of the wedding in five days!

"Soooo... When we get to Pacha, we're all gonna eat some good food! My bro Kuai Liang will tell you all the big plan after the late night dinner," Scorpion yelled. Every single person inside the bus (except for Bi-Han, whom was still out cold) cheered on.

Tundra rolled his eyes and stepped forward beside Hanzo. "Fuck waiting. I'm telling them now, motherfucker," the only conscious Cryomancer said, playfully flipping Hanzo the bird. The Shirai Ryu grinned as he watched Tundra run his hand through his own neck-length black hair.

"Like Hanzo just said, this is the second to last time we'll all see Smoke and Sasha," The ice-wielder continued. "After we eat, we're gonna have a roast. Each one of us will take turns recalling funny, embarrassing memories involving Smoke and Sasha. Shit, _I _know some funny shit about Tomas... Things that he would be humiliated about if I ever mentioned them in public."

Upon hearing what Kuai Liang had just said, my face got red. Everyone started laughing at me, and Sasha winked at me as she flirtatiously blew me a kiss.

"Hey, Sasha's not being left out of this either!" Denim shouted. A bunch of "OOOOOHHHHH"'s could be heard from both the upper and lower decks of the party vehicle we were all in.

"Hey! Not cool, you broad!" my wife-to-be groaned, earning a smirk from Denim.

Scorpion looked out the window, and excitedly turned to face all of us. "Alright, bitches! We're here! Now, let's get the fuck off of this ride and get the REAL party started!"

* * *

Once parked in front of Pacha NYC Nightclub, every last one of us made our way off of the bus in a hurry. I was just about to get off as well, before Tundra called me over to assist him with Bi-Han.

"I'm fine, dammit," Sub-Zero groaned. Tundra grabbed a rag and soaked it with a watery form of his Cryomancy, handing it to Bi-Han.

"Right. Now, do us all a favor and wipe that shit off of your face," Kuai Liang ordered. Bi-Han groaned, annoyed, but complied once I started to make the hand gesture I always did before throwing my smoke bombs.

"Where are we, guys?" Sub-Zero asked, noticing the three of us being the last ones on the party bus.

"Right in front of Pacha. Now get up. We've got some hardcore partying to do. Oh, and put your clothes back on," I said.

Bi-Han pouted like a baby, but finally – thank the Gods! - put his clothes and shoes back on. Tundra gave his brother the once-over, reminding him of the jewelry.

"Fine! I'll take it off. Shit. Only because you're like a brother, Smoke," he said, pulling off the earrings and the rest of his womanly jewelry.

"That's **much **better, brother," Kuai Liang commented, as we all exited the massive bus and made our way towards the nightclub entrance.

The bouncer looked at us the moment my two ice-wielding friends and I approached him. We were thankful that Jax was beside the bulky man, as the bouncer said, "Tomas Vrbada, Kuai Liang, and Bi-Han. Come on in."

Once we walked through the venue's lobby area, we eventually found ourselves inside a neon, strobe-lighted party room. Progressive house music blared through the speakers stemming from the DJ booth.

Except the area the DJ was in wasn't an _ordinary _DJ booth.

This DJ booth looked like a Minecraft-style cube tilted downwards, with trippy, psychedelic lights and special effects on and around it. The DJ behind the vividly lighted cube wore a head covering that looked like a smiling mouse with huge ears.*

"Is that who I think it is?" I asked incredulously. I had heard of the Canadian electronic dance music producer through Bi-Han, since he was into that type of music.

"Damn right! The song he's playing is pretty neat, too," Kuai Liang commented, as we walked towards the tables in the VIP section.

The song playing was "Sofi Needs a Ladder," and, already, Mileena, Aya, and Pilar were on the dancefloor executing some wild and out dance moves that were clearly choreographed.

The three women could dance their asses off, indeed.

I noticed the seating arrangements first-hand, because cards with our names imprinted on them were placed intricately in front of every chair. For those of us with code-names, our given names were used instead.

Table A consisted of myself, Tundra, and all the other men, while Table B was for the bridesmaids, maids of honor, and matron of honor. Sasha, since everyone knew how our raging hormones had been the past few months, was forced by Kuai Liang himself to sit with the women. For a moment, I felt a bit annoyed by this. Who was Tundra to keep me away from my fiancee when he himself was already engaging in sexual activity while unmarried?

Oh, well... Five more days, and I'll get to enjoy myself with Sasha. Mulling it over, I decided to sit down with my friends and enjoy the party.

_Three hours later..._

We had all just gotten done eating some gourmet food, which was pretty damned good for Earthrealm. The song currently playing was "Menage a Trois.*" Apparently the two world-renowned DJs were doing a set together. I'd been pretty quiet the whole time, though. Sasha kept stealing glances at me, and the last time I caught her, she smiled sadly. I looked away with a sad expression because I felt bad. I really wanted to be next to her, and I was feeling equally as left out of the fun as she evidently did.

Scorpion looked over to Kuai Liang, whom had just finished wiping his mouth with the napkin.

"Tundra," he said, to which the individual in question looked at him. "Ready for the Smoke roast, old friend?" the Shirai Ryu asked, a grin forming on his face.

"Hell yeah! Let's go up there and tell the DJs that we need the stage for a few moments," Tundra said, looking at me with a wayward grin. He knew everything about me, since he and I had grown up in the Lin Kuei together.

Anyway, Tundra and Scorpion stood from their seats on either side of me, and made their way towards the area where the two electronic dance music producers were stationed at. I couldn't hear what the four men were saying, but it looked like the two DJs were laughing while my two friends grinned at whatever it was they spoke about. A few moments later, the DJs walked out of the Minecraft booth and off the stage, as Hanzo took the microphone and tested it.

"Alright, party people!" he shouted. Everyone, including the two DJs, started cheering.

Once everyone settled down, Scorpion said, "As you all know, this is my good friend, Tomas Vrbada's last night as a free man. He's marrying our lovely Sasha Briggs in five days, and we're all happy for him. To show our love for our bro, tonight, Kuai Liang and I would like to start a roast on the soon to be newlyweds," Scorpion paused before continuing. "You know how this goes. We each take turns recalling past memories, while ripping on the couple in the process," he finished, winking.

He passed the mic to Tundra, whom grabbed it with a wide grin on his face. "Tomas... Oh man, that fool and I have gone through so much crazy shit throughout our lives. Even more fucked up shit than my own gay ass brother over there," he pointed at Bi-Han, whom was at the table talking to his girlfriend, Pilar. Everyone erupted in laughter, causing Bi-Han to flip off his younger brother. Tundra merely grinned.

"But, seriously," Tundra continued, once it was quiet again. "As much as I want to rip on Bi-Han for all the retarded homo shit he does all the time, this time we're gonna hit some nerves. Tomas' and Sasha's, respectively."

The crowd started snickering at the younger Cryomancer's snide comment about his brother. I couldn't help but laugh, since the look on Sub-Zero's face was worth taking pictures of. I took a quick picture of him while he wasn't looking.

The younger Cryomancer spoke once more. "Now, who remembers the time when I drew a penis on his forehead? The VERY first time we got him drunk in Edenia?"

Bi-Han started cackling from his spot in the audience. "Yeah! And how he wanted to be a dickhead for Halloween!"

Tundra smirked at his brother's remark. Scorpion smiled, remembering the distant memory before using the other mic to make his comments. "I know, man. I remember how Smoke would run around singing some song about tossing a salad. Tundra had to drag him away from everyone since Smoke ended up stripping. Facepalm moment right there, yo."

Everyone, even me, started laughing at the memory from Kitana and Liu Kang's wedding a few years earlier. I had had too much to drink that evening and was acting like a moron. After hours of running around stark naked, I passed out on the marble floor inside the Edenian Palace. I woke up the next morning with a massive hangover, oblivious to the fact that Kuai motherfucking Liang had drawn a fat ass penis on my forehead.

I sighed. _The memories..._

Tundra took the mic again. "Alright, who's gonna rip on Smoke now? Scorp Money and I decided to go easy on him."

Johnny Cage volunteered, and he came to the stage. One of the DJs nodded his head in greeting at the actor as he walked past him.

Taking the microphone from Tundra, Johnny flashed his trademark grin, before he spoke. "Well, well, well. If we haven't got the future newlywed roast poppin' right now."

Everyone laughed for a few moments before finally shutting up so the actor could continue. We all knew that Johnny had jokes that weren't funny, but the roast he was about to give me was unexpected.

"Alright. So, we all know I'm the best looking fool up in this bitch. I look better than Sub-Zero, and everyone knows that," he started. Sub-Zero's head shot up immediately, an indignant look in his ice blue eyes. Cage flashed his trademark smile before he kept going. "But Tomas here, I swear. When are you gonna cut that hair of yours? You know, I remember asking Sub-Zero one time if your pubes were the same color as the hair on your head."

Bi-Han, Kung Lao, Sonya, and everyone else started cracking up. Hell, it was so funny, that even I had started laughing. The jokes were offensive, but I took the reminders of past memories like a champ. This was one of the last times I'd get to see all my friends in such a happy, enthusiastic state.

"But, it's all good, Smoke. Don't feel so bad. You're an old man already," Johnny finished with a wink. I flipped him off with both middle fingers as I rolled my gray eyes, grinning.

"And old men have gray hair all over," shouted Jax, earning another flip-off from me.

Two hours had passed as everyone took turns ripping on me and my fiancee. It was time for the party to REALLY begin!

* * *

**A/N: Good Gods, man... Bi-Han's such a comic relief! XD **

**Also, if you knew firsthand who the two EDM DJ/Producers in this chapter are, you get a cookie. :P I gave enough hints for the first one.**


	16. When Shit Gets Real

**A/N:** Party's getting started now! What will happen is a mystery. ;)

**Disclaimer:** DaPrincess007 owns Sasha, Pilar, Cristal, Denim, Jojo, Claudette, Jhene, Andrew (DJ ADB) Tiasha, Dinah, Brianna, Jared, Pablo, Adrick, Myra, and Natasha. I own Aya. Ed Boon owns all MK characters. Babyface owns the song "_You Are So Beautiful._"

* * *

The large bridal party and its extended members were finished consuming their food. Gods knew that they were ready to dance and party hard.

Andrew had secretly walked up to where the two DJs were, and whispered something in their ears. They both nodded with sweet smiles on their faces as one of them made a quick announcement.

"Alright people. You all are not ready for this! I got DJ ADB with us in the house!"

The whole crowd cheered as Andrew took the mic. "Yeah! What's up, New Yorrrrrrkk!" he cried. The crowd screamed again.

"Alright! I'm gonna be DJing with my boys here! Today is a special occasion, ya know!? I'm here to celebrate my baby sister and her fiance's Jack & Jill party."

Several "aww's" sounded throughout the room before Andrew continued. "I just wanted to play my sister's favorite tracks tonight in honor of her last days as an unmarried woman. So, let's get ready to dance!"

Sasha's older brother placed the studio headphones on his ears. Everyone watched as he set up the special mixtape he created for Sasha containing her favorite hip-hop songs.

The first song that played was "_In Da Club_." Sasha squealed as the song played. Pilar, Aya, Cristal, and all of the other girls that were a part of Sasha's bridal party got up and began to grind on the dancefloor. Jared, Pablo, Adrick, and Johnny Cage also got up to dance with the girls. Other people who were at the club were already on the dancefloor.

Jax, Smoke, and the other men of the bridal party got up to watch the girls dance with each other. Dinah, Brianna, Natasha, Myra, and Tiasha ran up and joined the large group and began to dance as well. Sonya, Mileena, and Jade stood next to the men, recording the group dancing together. Mileena was reciting the lyrics to the song; she liked it, apparently. Jade bopped her head to the beat as well, smiling the whole time she viewed the group dancing.

Kuai Liang kept his eyes glued to Aya's ass as she bumped her hips. He saw her wrap her arms around Sasha's waist as Sasha wrapped _her_ arms around Cristal's neck. Kung Lao watched Jojo grinding on Cristal and Sasha while sipping on a shot of Bacardi. Johnny Cage moved forward and wrapped his arms around the girls as they all grinded on him. After a few seconds, Johnny placed his hands on Sasha's hips while she grinded her thick ass against his crotch. The other girls moved away to give them space.

The song "_Nothin'_" now played through the loudspeakers. Everyone in the group cheered as Sasha and Johnny danced with each other. It was a rare feat, since Jax would usually pull his half-sister away from the blonde movie star. Then again, tonight was a special occasion...

Smoke, on the other hand, was not too pleased with his fiancee shaking her ass on Johnny Cage. He felt a hand squeeze his muscular arm.

"Jealous, ain't you?" the voice asked. Tomas looked to his left and noticed that it was Kuai Liang.

Smoke rolled his eyes. "If you wanna put it that way, yeah. Johnny knows better than to put his hands on my woman."

Tundra's icy blue eyes glimmered in amusement. He had long since noticed the apparent jealousy in his best friend's grey eyes. Just to mess with Smoke, Tundra chuckled before speaking. "Bro, chill. It's not like she's having sex with him."

Smoke scoffed. "True, but seriously, man. Shut the fuck up. I'm already in a shitty mood." He merely stared at Tundra (whom remained silent) for a moment before he snapped his head back to watch his fiancee.

At this point, Bi-Han had joined the group. The older Cryomancer was grinding with Pilar. Jhene had leaned her back against Sub-Zero's and bumped her ass against his. She also had pulled Kenshi by his red dress collar so that he could dance with her.

It was interesting to see how the formerly blind man smirked before he kissed his lover on her juicy lips. After the quick peck, Kenshi began to grind with Kenshi in sync with Bi-Han and Pilar. The four danced together as the next song "_Gossip Folks_" began to play.

Kuai Liang eventually had enough of Tomas' sulking. Before he left his best friend behind, he had clapped his shoulder, telling him, "Patience is a virtue."

That statement caught Smoke off-guard, but before he could even reply to Tundra, he had already disappeared. Smoke rolled his eyes once he noticed the young Cryomancer dancing with Aya.

The Enenra watched as Kuai Liang grabbed both his girlfriend and the bride and began to dance with them.

"Oh, fuck this shit! Tundra _knows_ how to get me mad, I swear!" Smoke growled. He was so annoyed that his thoughts were becoming irrational. Not to mention that the Enenra was slightly intoxicated. Seeing Kuai Liang dancing with Sasha was enough for Smoke to become even more envious.

Now, Kabal and Stryker grinded behind Cristal and Denim. The two women were dancing with one another. Noticing this, they entangled their arms together, bending their backs so that their butts were strictly moving against the men's crotches.

Kung Lao had mysteriously disappeared as well, yet only Smoke noticed his absence...

* * *

**A/N**: So the party is now in full swing. Where did Kung Lao go off to? O.o


	17. Lust On Trial

A/N: Let's see where Kung Lao is and what he's up to... **Lemon scene in this chapter.**

* * *

Apparently, Kung Lao had taken Jojo to a bench in a dark corner. The Shaolin and the witch doctor* began to make out; his hands groping Jojo's behind. His mouth trailed down from her plush lips to her pale neck and into the crevice of her top. Jojo pulled the middle of her shirt apart, allowing her lover to place his mouth onto her boobs. Kung Lao's large tongue circled the lining of Jojo's breasts before he immediately took a rosy-colored nipple into his heated mouth. The girl threw her head back in pleasure, her eyes shut tight and her chest heaving from the sweet contact. Jojo's small buds were always very sensitive and the black haired warrior knew just how to nip and suck on them.

Jojo's dainty hands moved down to Kung Lao's zipper. After a few seconds, she pulled out his thick erection. Her lover's large hands moved under her skirt, pulling her underwear to the side to expose her dripping entrance. The witch doctor quickly and eagerly mounted his need; it moved past her wet folds and into her warm depths that was all too familiar.

Once Jojo's soaked cavern completely engulfed her lover's dick, she immediately rocked her hips at a steady and fast pace. The music was blazing in the club so her moans were drowned out.

"Ohh, Kung! Do me!" she panted longingly in his left ear.

Jojo cried out as Kung Lao thrust his hips upwards, jolting her lithe body with carnal satisfaction. Her mouth was agape and her head was locked next to his, breaths and incoherent words fumbling from her mouth. The Shaolin's teeth was gritted tightly; the feeling of his girlfriend riding his hard dong was driving him to insanity. The incoming orgasm was one that he would be sure not to forget. The alcohol that was already settled into their bodies only amplified their coitus.

Jojo gazed into Kung Lao's eyes as he stared lovingly at her freckled face, solace etched into his hard features.

While Jojo and Kung Lao made love in the dark corner, Smoke couldn't help but get _more _envious. He saw them fucking in the blackened area. The Enenra's eyes squinted in slight agitation as he felt his hard on coming back. He wanted to run to Sasha and ravage her whole in front of every last person around. Unfortunately, Jax had been near Smoke the whole time, looking after him to make sure that he and Sasha had enough proper distance between each other. With all the tell tale signs of poor impulse control between the couple, it was necessary to keep them apart until the wedding. The Enenra rolled his eyes at the thought before averting his attention back to Sasha. She was dancing with Pilar's twin brother, Pablo.

Jax immediately noticed that his future brother-in-law was itching to get his hands on Sasha. He placed his cybernetic hand on his shoulder with an empathetic grin. "Soon, bro! Soon..."

The silver-haired man merely looked at the black man and nodded, not saying a word. Jax returned the gesture and walked over to Jade, taking her hand courteously. The two began to slow dance once a slow song, "_Differences,_" started playing. It seemed to calm the rambunctious crowd down quite a bit, much to Smoke's relief.

Everyone was paired up in a slow dance, and Tomas _definitely_ noticed how every single couple swayed back and forth, on beat with the romantic song. He stared at Kuai Liang and Aya. They were gazing into each other's eyes with sincere love, especially since the currently playing songs was one of their mutual favorites.

Smoke then looked at Pilar and Bi-Han. It was interesting to see how they romantically held each other, swaying from side to side. The Dominican woman's head was buried in the crook of the Cryomancer's neck, and Bi-Han definitely had a warm smile on his face.

Envy continued building up within Smoke the more he saw everyone dancing to the song. It bothered him that he had to stand there and watch every single friend of his spend quality time with their lovers. The Enenra felt left out, just as he did when he first joined the Lin Kuei.

What caught his eye, after a point, was his bride-to-be sitting by herself at their reserved VIP table. Sasha just sat there, boredly watching her friends enjoy themselves. Smoke could tell that she was definitely lonely, and he felt the same. He didn't waste any time as he quickly glanced at everyone. All of his friends were caught up in the groove of the song, so the Enenra took this opportunity and teleported himself to his bride.

Sasha noticed someone standing in front of her. She looked up, only to see the Enenra standing there with concern and empathy shining in his eyes.

"The distance forced between us is getting to you, too, I assume," he asked, though it sounded more like a statement rather than a question.

Sasha glanced at him, silently nodding in response. Smoke immediately saw the glint of sadness within her hunter green orbs, and proceeded to sit down on a chair next to his bride-to-be. Both of them continued to watch all the couples slow-dancing on the dancefloor. By now, most were making out and holding each other very close.

The demi-goddess scoffed; it irritated her that Andrew continued to play slow, romantic music. Seeing everyone enjoying themselves made her more depressed, and she desperately wanted Tomas to hold her.

But the rules of the night were that she and Smoke would have to keep a distance from one another, as if the bachelor/bachelorette parties were separate. While the reasons were understandable, it was still unfair to the couple.

"This just reminds me of the old days... Before we got together," Sasha said quietly. Smoke sighed, remembering those painful, lonely days.

"Pilar and everyone else already had their relationships... Well, a lot of their relationships were just blooming. Whenever we would all have parties and anything pertaining to romance would occur, I would always be left alone on the sidelines to watch," Sasha continued. She didn't give Smoke any eye contact; her eyes teared up while gazing at Denim and Stryker. She and Tomas saw as they rested their foreheads together, pecking one another on the lips.

Smoke stayed silent for a few minutes before speaking in a somber voice. "Yeah, I remember those days, too... I remember, though, when I first laid eyes upon you."

Sasha smiled sadly, remembering the day they'd both officially met years earlier. Smoke continued, "You were always depressed because you felt that no one accepted you," Smoke frowned as he spoke the next sentence. "Then that prick ex of yours eventually came in and you didn't have to feel left out anymore.

"After a while, I realized that I was the only one feeling alone. You two seemed happy at first, and I didn't understand how. Especially when he had a reputation of using women to gain publicity... I found myself hating him more than anything, but then... he dumped you."

Sasha grimaced. She didn't think Tomas would bring this up. However, Smoke took a deep breath before speaking again. "What got me angry was when he humiliated you on that damn entertainment TV show. Showing off his marriage to that ugly, fake, self-centered Latina bitch. I felt your pain, Sasha. I really did. That's why I was there to comfort you."

Sasha sighed at the memory. She didn't expect Smoke to rehash the past, but she listened on.

Smoke chuckled at his fiancee's reaction. "But then I told you exactly how I felt about you, though you were oblivious at first. I thought you were going to reject me like every other woman has, but you finally understood my neurosis. You and I got together that night, behind everyone's backs."

The woman was now grinning as Smoke finished his speech, yet she still didn't completely face him.

"I saw that it was kind of hard for people to tell since you and I were, like, best friends at the time... The way how I would gaze into your beautiful eyes..." The Enenra said, scooting closer to his girl. "The way you would stare into mine..."

Sasha continued to listen on, but she did not turn to face the man yet. However, she did realize how close Smoke's body was to her own. That was when she felt him wrap his arm around her shoulder. Sasha gasped once Tomas' other hand gently grasped her cheek, forcing her to look at him.

A blush quickly formed on Sasha's face upon realizing that her lover's face was mere inches near her own. She stared into Tomas' grey eyes, quickly noticing the emotions of true love within them. She knew about extreme desire he had for her.

"They wanna keep us away from each other..." Sasha said quietly. With that, Smoke placed his soft lips over his beloved's own. Sasha immediately responded to the kiss, placing her hand on the left side of his soft cheek. The bride and groom-to-be gently made out for a few seconds before the latter pulled away.

Smoke smirked before he noticed Kuai Liang and Aya French-kissing. Aya leaned against the wall as Tundra's lips traveled down her neck. The Enenra saw the Princess' face contorted in sheer pleasure.

No wonder the younger Cryomancer and his girl were getting freaky. Andrew apparently started playing a more upbeat song, which caused everyone began to bump and grind with one another all over again.

Tomas growled at the sight of his best friend and Aya. He felt himself getting horny again. An idea popped up in his mind, as he refocused his attention back to his bride. "...Not this time, babe," Smoke huskily whispered in her right ear, licking the shell of it.

The demi-goddess trembled lightly upon feeling his tongue grazing over her small ear. Tomas pushed his tongue in a bit more, causing the Sasha's breath to hitch. Smoke pulled his fiancee close to him with a smirk. He was indeed aroused, because he quickly pulled her hand forward so that she could feel his insatiable need for her.

Sasha jumped lightly; her hand caressing her fiance's crotch. She giggled once Smoke pulled away from her. Grinning deviously, Smoke nudged his head to the left, beckoning her to leave with him.

"Where to?" she asked.

"The VIP room inside the party bus," Smoke replied.

The woman's blush became more evident, especially since she knew what was about to occur. She and Smoke silently hoped that no one would spot them.

* * *

A/N: Well, seems like they're gonna try getting it in again! What do you guys think? Will Smoke and Sasha get it in? Or will they get caught in the act? You're free to leave your thoughts in the reviews! :D


	18. Another Climactic Interruption

**A/N: **Well, since I'm awake on an early Saturday morning with nothing to do. Twitter is dead, and I figured I'd give you guys an update. We left off with Smoke and Sasha having a make-out session, so let's see what happens next.

Note that extra dialogue has been added to make a more fluid flow. There MIGHT be a cliffhanger at the end of this chapter, but you won't be disappointed!

Also, this chapter is dedicated to my dear friend **BlackTwilight909, **since she's been in serious need of a good laugh. Even if you can't laugh, buddy, I hope this chapter is enough to put a smile on your face! **Poe's** **Daughter**, your shout-out is in the next chapter. ;)

With that out of the way, hope you enjoy! Reviews are welcome as always!

* * *

Smoke and Sasha were just making it out of the VIP section when they were suddenly stopped by Brianna. Annoyed that he had to be stopped yet again, Smoke raised his brow pointedly once he noticed Sasha's younger sibling holding two square-shaped packs in her hand.

"What are-" Sasha started to ask, before the Enenra gently squeezed her bottom in an attempt to shut her up. He knew she was equally as desperate as he had been these past few months, but he was also smart enough to know _exactly_ what Brianna was up to.

"Chill out, Sasha," Brianna said, rolling her eyes. She then looked at Tomas, who had a confused expression on his face. "Here. A condom and lubricant."

The bride was just as confused as her groom. Smoke, on the other hand, remained silent. But Sasha couldn't help but ask her, "Why are you doing this, Bri?"

"You know, Sasha, " her younger sister started, "I know you both love each other very much. It's clearly obvious to all of us. However, I think you should know that I _never_ agreed with everyone holding you two back from sharing intimacy with one another. I guess that's just that liberal side of me."

Sasha smiled gratefully before embracing the charismatic Brianna. "Thanks, Sis. Promise me you won't tell Jax or anyone else. I don't want to ruin their fun, but Smoke and I are actually feeling left out after seeing everyone dancing and enjoying themselves..."

"And I can't get over that damn Tundra," Smoke muttered.

Brianna knew what the Enenra was talking about. She had seen the annoyed look on his face when the younger Cryomancer grabbed Aya _and _ Sasha several hours earlier to dance. She smirked at the irritated groom and said, "Tomas, you know _damn_ well that Kuai Liang is just fucking around with you. Plus he's slightly drunk. You can't take him seriously."

Smoke and the two women stole a quick glance at the large group lingering on the dancefloor. Bi-Han, as usual, was still doing his usual homoerotic dancing while Scorpion and Tundra struggled to pull him off of the stage. The couple and Brianna couldn't help but laugh out loud when the two men finally managed to pull Sub-Zero off of the stage in a violent, comedic manner.

"Bi-Han never knows when to stop, does he?" Brianna chided, shaking her head mirthfully. Sasha still chuckled while Smoke rolled his eyes.

Of course, it wasn't long before Bi-Han's psychotic ass climbed back onto the stage again. "Goddammit, Sub-Zero! You need to sit your gay ass down!" they heard Scorpion shout.

The Enenra and the two women watched on as Kuai Liang simply threw his hands up in defeat, saying, "Fuck it. Let him embarrass himself," before walking away.

"Well, you two," Brianna continued once the usual Sub-Zero event ended, "Go on and get it on. I won't tell anyone. Just be careful."

Smoke and his mate smirked deviously. Before Brianna could say anything to their reaction, Smoke quickly grabbed Sasha's hand and teleported out of the club with haste.

Brianna just sat down after that and enjoyed a pineapple smoothie.

* * *

_**Meanwhile...**_

After so many hours of endless dancing, everyone decided to take a break and chit-chat for a bit. Jax was sitting with Jade on his lap, and Scorpion was off to the side, casually conversing with Mileena. Aya and Kuai Liang both chugged down their beer before coming to the table.

So far, most of the bridal party were slightly intoxicated. Scorpion and Mileena were the most sober out of the group. For the former hybrid to not be shit-faced was a shock to most, since many often thought of her as a serious, sleazy drunk. Maybe it was Scorpion who kept her in check after all.

Besides, Hanzo was the type of man to party responsibly. With everyone congregated during their intermission, Brianna sat among them, looking around casually. She knew by now that her older sister and Tomas were probably going at it like wild animals in heat, but her thoughts were interrupted when she noticed the apparent hickeys on Aya's pale neck.

"So, having a hard time controlling yourself, Tundra?" asked Jax. Tundra's cheeks flooded with slight embarrassment while Aya simply stared at the Special Forces Major in shock.

Everyone started laughing, poking fun at the younger Cryomancer.

"Man, Kuai Liang," Scorpion chided out of nowhere, "I thought Smoke was a horny mofo, but you seriously earned the trophy, bro."

Tundra rolled his eyes. "Really, Hanzo? If you think _I'm_ having a difficult time controlling myself, you better take a good look at the fucking stage."

Everyones' eyes averted to the stage. Bi-Han was STILL dancing on top of the DJ's booth in his thong and fur boa. The man jumped down with a very womanly moan, pouring Tequila all over his naked body. He dropped onto the floor and began to hump it, while the spectators surrounding him threw money at him.

Hanzo shrugged, knowing that Kuai Liang had proven him wrong yet again. "Duly noted, bro. Hold on... Where the fuck are Smoke and Sasha?"

Brianna smirked at everyone's reactions. Tundra's blue eyes widened in astonishment. He'd been too busy groping and dancing with his girlfriend to even notice that his best friend and future pseudo sister-in-law had snuck out of the nightclub. The others shared similar groans and gasps of surprise and disappointment. It was clear to every last one of them that the couple had finally succeeded in getting it in.

"Well, I'm hoping I'm wrong, but I think they went to get their freak on," Jade said at last.

Many people said "Holy shit!" at the same time. Kuai Liang quickly grabbed Kenshi while the others got up from their seats. Frantically, the group started to gather their things before searching for the Enenra and demi-goddess.

"I guess he couldn't hold his nuts anymore! Hahaha!" Scorpion yelled as he saw Tundra run past them with Kenshi in tow. Mileena jabbed him in the ribs. "Be quiet, Hanzo," she growled.

Hanzo rolled his eyes and shut his mouth. By now, everyone in the nightclub was going haywire. Claudette ran up to the DJ booth during the chaos to tell her husband that Smoke and Sasha were missing. Andrew's eyes widened in shock as he thanked his comrades for the time, grabbed his belongings, and rushed out of the club.

Bi-Han, unsurpisingly, was _still_ acrobatically dancing for the crowd. Tundra and Kenshi happened to be running past the stage at that point. Knowing that Bi-Han wouldn't calm down any other way, the younger Cryomancer aimed ice at the ground in front of his brother. Sub-Zero, as expected, yelped as he spun around upside down on his head.

To most, it would appear that Bi-Han was doing a breakdance move.

Kuai Liang crouched on his knee, sliding right beside his older brother and out of the nightclub entrance. The bouncer and several other people looked on in amazement at the unusual display.

Tundra must have noticed the look of shock on their faces, because he shouted, "We're half-Cryomancers. The ability is in our blood! Now, outta our way!" as he and his brother slid on the long trail of ice. Everyone split up into several groups to find the runaway bride and groom to-be soon after.

**_Meanwhile..._**

Sasha moaned silently while she sat on the Enenra's lap. The two had been on the upper level of the party bus making out for quite some time.

"Mmm, baby," Tomas huskily whispered as he ravaged his bride's ear. "Ohh, God... I just want to take your sexy ass right here and now!"

The inexperienced woman panted nervously at how her fiance lusted for her. She had never felt things like this up close and it was a dirty feeling she got inside. Much to her surprise, however, she actually found that she wanted more.

_Is this the feeling that Aya gets when she's with Kuai Liang? _

Sasha was tiny in comparison to Tomas' muscular frame, even while on his lap; while she was five-foot-six, Tomas was six-foot-one. Sasha looked into her man's shrouded grey orbs for a moment before she leaned in to kiss him. She closed her eyes, pressing her plush lips against Smoke's. The man quickly opened his mouth into the kiss to further the already heated make-out session, their lips and tongues moving fluidly and synchronously.

Involuntarily, Sasha rolled her hips against the Enenra's groin, gasping at the feeling of his clothed erection. Timidly, the woman abruptly broke their French kiss, wrapping her slender arms around Smoke's neck. He pulled their bodies flush together, her exposed breasts pressed against his covered chest. The lust-stricken Enenra felt her hardened nipples poking against him before his mind replayed the video she sent him weeks prior. He growled in delight, imagining himself licking and relishing those tender, pert nubs.

As Smoke's sex drive went into overdrive, his fiancee ground her hips against him. He knew what she wanted, so he undulated his groin against her heated core in immediate response. A small moan escaped Sasha's soft lips as the couple began to dry hump at a steady pace.

Tomas' mind was going wild at the moment. He felt himself going insane while he watched Sasha toss her head back, effectively exposing her slender, lithe neck. Her bare breasts bounced to time with their thrusts as she panted in sheer bliss. Smoke panted with his lover - on purpose - to further arouse her while they continued to dry hump.

"Oohh, Smoke..." Sasha breathed. The silver-haired man's mind reeled in ecstasy upon hearing the woman before him moan his name ever so slightly.

Several moments passed by with Smoke and Sasha becoming wetter. They'd been banging against each other for what seemed like hours now, and they were enjoying every last second of it.

Suddenly, Sasha's pants turned into moans. She moaned his name, while the vapor demon bit her neck, suckling on her caramel-colored flesh. This action was what caused his fiancee's moans to become cries of passionate ardor. The women felt herself getting close to the edge as her future husband now uncontrollably thrust his clothed cock against her covered, wet core.

"Tomas, please don't stop!" Sasha cried; she was getting _close_ to her very first orgasm by the second. Smoke obliged, running his hands across his woman's body while he continued to thrust his clothed erection against her.

Unfortunately, the demi-goddess' cries of pleasure were loud enough for someone to hear on the lower level. The couple was so caught up in the heat of their dry copulation that they didn't even notice Jhene, Sonya Blade, and Kenshi come up the stairs.

"Oh my God, you two!" Jhene cried, effectively startling the couple. Kenshi and Sonya shook their heads in dismay while Kuai Liang arrived at the scene. The Cryomancer wasn't shocked at all; he was also very disappointed in his best friend.

Smoke and Sasha looked like deer caught in headlights when they noticed Tundra staring at them. Kenshi sensed tension, so he telekinetically pulled Sasha off of the Enenra. It worked at first, but after a while of being controlled by the strong, ethereal power, Sasha broke free after.

Kuai Liang looked at Sonya. "Not surprising, is it?" The Special Forces Lieutenant couldn't help but shake her head as she and Tundra watched Jhene tackled the demi-goddess.

"Nope," Sonya said. "Not surprising at all."

* * *

**A/N: **So that's that! I'm sure you guys are wondering if Smoke is going to try to beat the crap out of his best friend, but I'm gonna let you guys keep on thinking. I'll be back with an update soon! **Poe's Daughter, I haven't forgotten about your shout-out! I promise you'll get it in the next chapter! You'll see why (and thank me later) when I post it later on. ;)**


	19. Fight Club Is Closed

**A/N:** We're back! We left off at the part with Kuai Liang, Kenshi, Jhene, and Sonya catching the notoriously hypersexual couple in heated passion. Serious shit is about to go down.

This is for **Poe's Daug****hter**, since I know she enjoys laughing at politically incorrect humor. ;)

Also, get ready for some serious Bi-Han humor in the later part of the chap. One thing he does in this chapter is based off of a VERY messed up YouTube video I saw.

Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

**(Tundra's POV)**

****I couldn't believe this shit. Smoke and Sasha managed to sneak out of the nightclub and into the party bus - just to get it on. Luckily, they both were still clothed. That would have been bad.

_Really_ fucking bad. Those two horny toads should be glad that Jax wasn't here to see this. He would've been ready to whoop some ass.

To be real about this whole thing, I thought it was pretty amusing to see Sasha and Jhene wrestling on the floor. Smoke was sitting on the couch with his arms crossed, glaring at me. I was well aware that he was mad at me.

Like I gave a fuck. His horny ass should know better than to let his hormones take control.

Turning to Sonya, I smirked. "We might have to keep them separated until the wedding."

Smoke's voice piped up just then. "Tundra, I know you're not trying to make any comments. For one, you're not married to Aya. You guys are worse than I am."

Sasha and Jhene had since disappeared to the lower level, presumably discussing what just happened between Sasha and Smoke. I chose that moment to speak my peace. "Tomas... For one, I'm only trying to keep you from making the same mistake I made. You think I'm happy about not being a virgin?"

"You should be. While you and the others have your romance going on, I'm forced to sit on the sidelines and watch. I'm getting tired of that shit, Tundra."

Sonya spoke up then. "Really? You only have _five_ days left. After the wedding, then you'll both have the chance to do whatever it is what you two want."

"So what? I love her, so why should it matter if I have sex with her before the wedding? It's not like I'm gonna leave her afterwards. She knows that."

That sentence alone got the Special Forces ready for a verbal argument. She started going off on Smoke, throwing his flaws in his face. Big mistake. Smoke got up and tried to smack Sonya in the face, but Kenshi used his telekinetic powers to pull him away.

"Both of you need to shut the fuck up. Arguing isn't going to solve anything," I growled. I didn't have time for all this bullshit. Maybe I should have stayed my ass inside the club with Bi-Han. Besides, I'd rather put up with his craziness than this.

As usual, they ignored me and continued insulting each other. While they were still arguing, I noticed a square packet lying on the ground by my feet. I bent down to pick it up, and realized that it was a condom.

Damn. How the hell did Smoke get a hold of this?

"What is that, Kuai Liang?" Kenshi asked me. He must have seen the look on my face while I observed the filmy packet.

Turning to face him, I put on the most sarcastic expression I could muster. "It's a damn condom."

Kenshi's eyebrows shot up in amusement. "I think I know where that came from. Brianna."

"How do you know? Were you spying on us?" Smoke yelled. He looked ready to explode.

Man, had it not been for Kenshi using his telekinesis to restrain him, Tomas would have attacked me by now.

As for Brianna, she was the only person encouraging sexual activity between my best friend and his girlfriend. Unlike Sasha, Brianna had a habit of acting sultry all the damn time. It was annoying, really.

Also, she wasn't even supposed to be in the club. Pacha's age restrictions allowed people over twenty-one, and Brianna was nineteen. She should be glad that she had family that was willing to cover for her.

I turned to look at Smoke. "So _what_ if we were? We already knew that this was a bad idea, anyway. I kept telling Bi-Han and Pilar that the parties should be separate."

"Fuck you, Kuai Liang. Better yet, fuck all of you," Smoke growled. "You're all a bunch of hypocrites. I'm honestly _sick_ of having to watch all of you engage in those sappy little love fests while I'm stuck to the side watching. Do you motherfuckers have any idea how it feels to be left out while everyone enjoys themselves?"

Sonya rolled her eyes. "You're acting like a woman, Tomas."

I couldn't help but chuckle at that comment. One thing I learned about being around Smoke all this time... His androgynous features were his main insecurity. I'd be damned if Smoke didn't smack the shit outta Sonya for that.

Suddenly, _right_ when Sonya and I were about to tell Tomas to get over himself and calm down, Bi-Han came running up the stairs in a pirate hat and torn vest.

What the fuck...

Talk about perfect timing.

"Hey, bitches!" Bi-Han yelled, almost too enthusiastically. He was stark naked, aside from that hat and vest. All of us whipped our heads in his direction, an incredulous look etched onto our faces.

"Bi-Han, bro. Thank God you showed up. Smoke was ready to beat some ass."

I knew my older brother was drunk, but I was also glad that he came in to lighten up the tense mood. We all needed this, no doubt.

Sub-Zero started popping his crotch as he inspected his nails. "Maaaan, fuck him. I'm here to entertain. I'm thinking about becoming a male stripper, yo!"

Sonya and Kenshi started laughing at Smoke's reaction. His face was reddened in serious embarrassment.

"So, guys," Bi-Han continued. He was still humping the air. "I got something for y'all! Y'all know Russian, right?"

Oh, God... I know my faggot ass brother wasn't planning on doing a Russian striptease.

We nodded. Shit, I understood Russian, but didn't know how to speak it. The only one I knew that had a good understanding of the language was Tomas. He was shaking his head at the entire thing...

Until Bi-Han started undulating his groin in front of his face. "Hey! Cheer up some, bro! My dick wants you to be happy!"

I started laughing almost to the point of tears when I saw Smoke's reaction. This shit was hilarious, and I found myself wondering where Scorpion was.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON HERE!?"

Oh, shit. Speaking of the devil.

Scorpion was standing on the other side of the bus, with the biggest WTF face ever. Bi-Han took notice, and ran up to his ex-enemy while wiggling his wang around in circles.

"Aye, Hanzo!" Bi-Han exclaimed. This fool was _too _drunk. I wouldn't be surprised if he woke up the next day and forgot about this shit.

Scorpion ignored my brother, and looked over at Smoke. "Hey, man. You alright?"

"Well, I _was _mad about being caught with Sasha..."

Hanzo's eyes shifted over to me. "He didn't penetrate her, did he?"

I shook my head. "Naw. They were dry humping."

"Damn. You need to chill out, Demon Boy. We don't need any of that juice all over the seats on the way back," said Hanzo, an amused grin on his face.

Bi-Han was going beyond crazy by this point. He started jacking off in front of all of us, while making fun of Sasha and Smoke's mishap. I couldn't help but laugh even harder. Soon, Hanzo, Kenshi and Sonya joined in on the laughter, while Smoke smacked a palm to his forehead.

"OH TOMAS! I WANT MORE BABY! MORE!" Bi-Han yelled. He had changed his voice to sound more feminine, and how he started moaning like a woman made myself and Scorpion lose it.

Sub-Zero was crazy indeed. Even though his homosexual acts were annoying sometimes, it was a good thing he showed up and made us forget about the argument we were all having. I guess he had his uses.

"Oh, man! This dude is psycho! Jerking off and shit! So wrong, but _funny_!" Scorpion shouted. He was lying flat on one of the couches, laughing so hard that his tanned face started turning red. I don't know how red mine was, but I'm sure I looked like a cherry since I was laughing so damn hard.

But Bi-Han wasn't done yet. _Right _when everyone else started boarding the bus, he walked up to Smoke with a sadistic grin on his face. Elder Gods knew what this crazy man had up his sleeve.

"Bro, since you didn't get to finish... I'm gonna finish for you."

OH SHIT.

Scorpion and I were now howling in hysterical laughter, watching when my brother ejaculated all over Smoke's face. Like, I couldn't believe it! FUCKING BI-HAN BUSTED ALL OVER TOMAS!

Everyone else started laughing when Tomas got up and punched Sub-Zero hard in the chest.

"Faggot ass! Over here jacking off and being gay as usual! Get the fuck away from me!" Smoke shouted. Since Bi-Han was still naked, Smoke took that opportunity to stomp my brother in the nuts.

"DAAAAAAAAMMMNNNN. You broke his shit, Smoke!" Jax shouted. He and all the others were recording the incident with their phones and camcorders with wide grins on their faces.

Man... We needed that laugh indeed. Hopefully Sub-Zero won't remember this shit when he wakes up...

"Yeah, he ain't gonna be getting up. Pilar won't have nothing to play with now!" I heard Aya yell, to which we all started laughing again.

**_While returning to the Lin Kuei Temple..._**

The ride back to the Lin Kuei temple was more calm, now that Bi-Han was out cold. I froze his dick while he was unconscious, and Scorpion decided to draw penises all over his body. Smoke was still a bit bothered by having been caught with Sasha, but since she was on the lower level sleeping, he decided to take a nap as well.

Today, to say the least, was one of the most interesting days of my life.

* * *

**A/N: **I've got a bit of writer's block as far as writing in first person, but I'm sure this is still worth a few laughs. I just thought I'd update this before you all started wondering if I abandoned the story.


	20. The Hangover?

**A/N: **I'm back! I'm glad you guys enjoyed chapter 19. That one actually had me laughing so hard, while typing it! I can actually thank my good friend Mark for showing me that crazy YouTube video.

Well, in the last chapter, Bi-Han was acting quite the audacious fool. He got his ass kicked in return, despite lightening up the mood. Let's see what became of him. And expect some REALLY fucked up humor on Scorpion's behalf. You guys think Hanzo is stoic and a gentleman? Read and find out. ;)

Also, this is a filler chapter. Enjoy!

**Warning: This chapter IS NOT for the faint at heart. Humor based on sexual malfunctions and excrement is heavily infused into this chapter.**

* * *

_The next day..._

**(Smoke's POV)**

I was still pissed off about last night. I wasn't so mad at Tundra, but I swear on my _life _that I wanted to kill his brother.

And I _still _do. You've got no fucking idea.

The NERVE of that motherfucker... Jacking off in front of everyone, and emptying his wrinkly sack on me like that! Had it not been for Scorpion and Jax who'd averted their attention from me to Bi-Han, I would have hurled a good number of my bombs all over the goddamn bus.

I was livid. Sub-Zero was _definitely_ on my shit list for today, _especially _after having humiliated me like that in front of all of our friends.

And my girl, Sasha, was mad too. I can't blame her, since fucking _Tundra _had to come in with Kenshi's blind ass and that bitch, Sonya...

Those fuckwits _cockblocked _me!

I was mad!

And I'm STILL mad!

So after last night's wild events, I knew to avoid Bi-Han and the others. Knowing how they had a tendency to fuck with me whenever that gay ass, stank-face Cryomancer pranked me, I was weary of letting myself be seen today.

Besides, I was already angry upon our return to the Lin Kuei temple last night. Sektor and Cyrax tried to talk with me as well, but I was too irritated to bother.

And so I went straight to bed.

But today? I wasn't remotely _prepared _for whatever would ensue. Sub-Zero was drunk off his ass last night, doing his usual homo shit for the crowd...

Wait, didn't that faggot have money tossed at him!?

Whatever. Fuck that guy.

So here I was, lying in bed, minding my own business, when all of a sudden...

**_WHAM!_**

"Man, I'm going to fucking KILL my bitch ass brother!" an angry voice screamed as I abruptly turned to look at its owner.

It was Tundra, and he looked pissed. I'm not sure why, but if Bi-Han was the topic, I already had a decent enough idea.

_Guess I'm not the only one in a bad mood this morning..._

"What the fuck did that faggot do now?" I groaned, sitting up with a confused expression on my face.

Kuai Liang plopped down on my computer chair near the window. His black hair was disheveled, and I knew he was hungover. Needless to say, my best friend did not look like himself this morning. None of us did, and I don't _even _want to know how I look.

"Uh, Tundra?" I said, realizing that he wasn't speaking. I threw a small version of my smoke grenade to catch his attention, and he flinched.

"Fuck, Tomas! I've got a headache..." he groaned, burying his face in his hands. He slumped against my desk with a hard thud.

_Damn._

"My bad. Where's Bi-Han?"

Tundra growled and faced me. "Man, that bitch has been singing sex songs all morning. Not just that, Smoke... He's hungover, and it ain't a normal hangover."

I stifled a laugh, knowing where this was going. That's when I remembered last night's incident where I reacted to Sub-Zero ejaculating on my face by punching his chest and stomping his groin with my Timberland boots.

Kuai Liang must've noticed the amused look on my face, because he sure grinned knowingly. "Smoke, good job with that one."

_Huh?_

I furrowed a brow. "What are you talking about, Tundra?"

He smirked before he blew up my eardrums with his riotous cackling. He said between breaths, "HE...came on you! And you stomped his shit!"

Okay...?

"So what? That he-bitch had it coming. Jizzin' on me and shit. Like, who the fuck is your father? Or Bi-Han's, rather. Y'all don't act like siblings. You act dumb sometimes, but you know when to chill, man."

Then another voice made itself known. "That's because I'm on his ass about letting his big bro's antics sink into him."

Kuai Liang and I both looked toward my door and saw Hanzo wearing his characteristic spear on his hip. He didn't look very pleased.

"Man, I thought you went back home with your girl," I said. I watched Tundra's body language; the ice man tensed up a bit.

_I wonder why._

Scorpion rolled his eyes, making his way over to the La-Z-Boy recliner on the other side of my room. He sat down and set the seat back with a sigh. "Bi-Han's in the psych wing, just so you know."

Tundra was the first to react. "WELL THANK FUCKING RAIDEN! I was waiting for this day to come!"

_Just _as he said that, a heavy thunder clap was heard from a distance.

"Looks like Raiden heard us, man," Hanzo said with a laugh. Kuai Liang shrugged and grinned, _clearly _not giving a shit about having used the thunder god's name in vain.

I smirked. But then I remembered the topic regarding Sub-Zero. "So when is he getting out? My wedding's in four days, yo."

Hanzo rolled his eyes. "He's only there getting detox therapy. He had too much booze in his bloodstream, and one of his drinks were spiked with cocaine. That's why he was acting like that last night."

Ah, no wonder his bitch ass went overboard. Bi-Han usually acts silly - beyond silly - but not THAT obnoxious. _Now _it all made sense.

"So he'll be at the wedding, right? I hope they give him his meds that day," Tundra sighed. He didn't seem to want his brother around on my big day unless he was medicated. I couldn't blame him for feeling that way; I didn't even _want _anything to do with that crazy Cryomancer otherwise. He'd only ruin my fucking ceremony.

"Yeah, he'll be there. I talked to Maeve and demanded that they give him his antipsychotic shot, even if they have to force it on him. I'm honestly sick of him, no doubt," Hanzo said.

Who the fuck isn't?!

* * *

The rest of that morning was spent by us having our occasional wit battles, and the retelling of our experiences last night during the Jack & Jill bash. Of course, we all talked about our sex lives, but what _Hanzo _said nearly killed both me and Tundra.

"Alright, so pay attention to this shit," Hanzo said. Tundra and I listened attentively, not expecting this story to be hysterical. I'll just elaborate on what his fiery ass said...

"So, before I fell in love with Mileena, right? I was dating this one Indian chick and shit. She was pretty hot, not gonna lie. But at that time, Leena was on my D."

Tundra started laughing right away. He knew better than I did about just how obsessed Mileena had become of Hanzo.

"Aw, man... An _Indian _chick? This is gonna be good shit!" Kuai Liang said with a cackle.

Scorpion smirked. "I know. Shut the fuck up, bitch. So _ANYWAY_, I was seeing this Indian chick for two months. She wanted the D, and I hadn't had any puss in a while, so-"

"You know Indian chicks have hairy cats, right?" Tundra blurt out. I swear I nearly pissed myself laughing at that snide remark. While I went to the bathroom to pee, I left the door cracked to eavesdrop on this awesome story Hanzo was sharing.

Scorpion kept going. "And like, the first week we dated, she was telling me I needed to wait until the third month before I got any of her goods, right? Every man knows that _any _female that flat-out tells her guy the allotted time frame for sexual activity between them is a ho."

"Amen to that. Even Aya doesn't go around doing that slutty shit," Kuai Liang said, shaking his head.

I finished pissing, made my way over to my bed and sat down, ready to hear the rest of this story. "Continue. I didn't miss anything."

Scorpion dipped his head forward and continued his little recap. "So yeah, we're talking on the phone one day, and she asks me to come over and chill with her for a bit. Ya know, just lay back and watch movies and shit."

"Typical girly crap," I muttered. Tundra grinned knowingly; he knew I didn't really like that about Sasha. The movie genres my wife-to-be liked were those sappy chick flicks. Fuck that noise.

Hanzo laughed for a bit. "Naw, for real though. It gets better. But, yeah. Anyway, fast forward a little bit. The first day I went over to her house, she had a vampire romance movie on or some gay shit. Twilight, I think it's called."

"That girl must be desperate," Tundra interjected. "Twilight is the _shittiest _film series I've heard of... Bro, I hope you didn't fuck this chick."

I didn't say anything, since I was listening. But I did secretly hope that Hanzo didn't stick his man meat inside her. I mean, the bitch clearly lacked intriguing traits! She was a basic bitch, based on what Scorp's been saying so far.

"Nigga, let me finish!" Scorpion said, playfully throwing a wadded up napkin at the Cryomancer.

Kuai Liang swatted the airborne object away with his open left palm before it hit him in the face. "Aight, I'll shut up. Keep going."

Scorpion grinned. "ANYWAY, like I was saying... We started making out because I got bored of seeing Bella being the stupid bitch that she is, and the Indian chick stopped me. But what gets me is that _SHE _initiated it!"

"What's her name, bro?" I asked. I hadn't spoken much, since I was mostly listening.

Scorpion laughed. "Her name was Priya Ali or some ethnic shit. I don't remember."

Of course he wouldn't; this girl was a ho. Tundra must've known what I was thinking, since he started shooting sneaky grins in my direction.

"Quit interrupting me, bitches," Hanzo said. "But for real, though. We started macking, and I was feeling her up. Soon enough, the slut gave in, and down went my pants and draws."

Oh man... Scorpion's a little uncharacteristically candid this morning... Tundra and I started laughing hysterically at Hanzo's next statement:

"And she started blowing me off, right? Man, I'm thinking I was gonna get a great suck, but that bitch was clearly ignorant in the art of fellatio. Dude, I did not even THINK that a humans mouth could contain so many teeth!"

Kuai Liang grinned, doubling over as he pounded his fists on the ground in hysterics. I couldn't help myself, either; I started laughing even harder because my best friend had a hilarious laugh. It was often funnier than the joke.

_Ah, Tundra..._

Once we stopped laughing and regained our composure, Hanzo continued. "Guys, I'm not fucking kidding. This bitch had normal teeth. It wasn't like she was a female Tark or anything. My dick was literally being scrubbed against at least twenty-nine of those bitches! It _didn't _feel good, and she clearly thought she was satisfying my urge to bust a nut."

I started crying from laughing at this shit. Even Kuai Liang was howling like a mad wolf, until he got up and ran to my bathroom to empty _HIS _bladder.

Scorpion kept on going with his story while Tundra was tinkling in my toilet. The Cryomancer was _still _laughing while pissing. Oh man...

"So yeah," Hanzo said again. "She sucked badly, man. But I didn't have the heart to tell her that her BJ was terrible, so I told her to bend over."

Tundra's voice sounded from my bathroom just then. "CAN I HIT IT IN THE MOAAAANIN'?!"

Scorpion hadn't laughed as much as we had, but hearing Kuai Liang saying such audacious things in a ghetto sing-song voice made him crack the hell up. Even I started laughing at the Cryomancer's spontaneity.

Tundra flushed my toilet and came back to the room where Hanzo and I sat. The Shirai Ryu continued with his little story once my best friend sat down on my computer chair.

"But yeah, I hit it good. She was groaning and screaming, and I was pounding that ass like Super Saiyan 4 for like twenty minutes. That's when I heard her grunt out, 'I FEEL IT IN MY BELLY!' And I'm still tapping that Indian booty, thinking she was talking about my cock. But then, RIGHT in the middle of the quickie, I felt some weird substance oozing from her bootyhole, and I'm like, 'OH **FUCK** NO.'"

Tundra fell off my chair with a hard thud. He cackled and guffawed, rolling around on the floor. He was laughing uncontrollably to the point where his face turned beet red. The huge contrast of skin coloration, man... Kuai Liang looked like he was about to explode.

But me? I couldn't laugh at that one, though. Anal sex gone wrong isn't funny at all. However, Tundra continued to laugh while I just listened to Hanzo's interesting story.

"Man, I was pissed the hell off! I pulled out of her asshole _so fast_ and stepped back as the doo doo gushed out. But my fucking Jordans didn't make it in time. Brown stains soaked the toes of my fucking kicks... Soon enough, I swear to the Elder Gods above, yo... The entire couch was covered in shit. And _that's _when her father came in."

Kuai Liang was still laughing, but by this point, his laugh had grown silent. The man was lying flat on his back, on my bedroom floor, panting in hysteria as Scorpion finished telling us about his sexual misadventure.

"He was mad. But then I was like, 'Wait, I can explain.' So then I told him _exactly_ how Priya egged me on and started the whole come hither crap, and he redirected his rage toward _her_. The awkward moment soon followed, and _I teleported__** the fuck**__ outta there."_

I laughed at the crazy shit I'd just heard. Scorpion then concluded with, "And THAT is why I refuse to fuck Mileena in the ass."

After Scorpion told us this hysterical, unexpected story, we laughed for hours. Tundra had laughed the most.

Of course he would. Heh.

All in all, we had a pretty good morning. I just hoped that the remaining part of our day wouldn't be interrupted with more absurd behavior from Bi-Han. We didn't need him to have a laugh, anyway.

Ah, the joys of having weird, but fun friends...

* * *

**A/N:** This chapter was pretty fucked up, eh? ;) This is for Poe's Daughter ;) and DaPrincess007, since I know you both enjoy this type of humor. R&R always welcome!


	21. Bros Will Always Be Bros

**A/N: **I was gonna make this chapter the wedding scene between Sasha and Smoke, but chose to add another filler instead. Kinda on a writer's block with this one, but hopefully this does not disappoint. This segment covers the events the day before the wedding ceremony.

As always, reviews are welcome. :)

* * *

**(Smoke's POV) **

I was hanging out in Tundra's room after dinner, tired as hell after having packed all of the things I'd need for my vacation. Lately, I'd been pretty forgetful, so I ended up double-checking my luggage to make sure I had everything packed up for the honeymoon. I wasn't trying to leave anything important behind, like my government-issued ID and other legal documents.

"So, bro... Tomorrow's the big day," Kuai Liang said. He sent a smirk in my direction, hinting at my never-ending desire for my future wife.

I knew this boy was gonna start making sex jokes sooner or later, so I decided to mess with him. "So, Tundra. When I leave for Puerto Rico, what are you guys gonna do?"

Kuai Liang shrugged. "You know me. All I ever do these days is jack off since Aya's grounded for a week. Kitana took her phone away."

I smirked, since it wasn't often that Kitana would punish her daughter for acting up. That crazy bitch got away with _a lot _of shit. "Damn, bro! What she do now?"

Tundra rolled his eyes. "Fuck what she did. I hope she gets _un-_grounded soon. I'm sick of spanking my dick all the time..."

I stared at my best friend before laughing. "Kuai Liang, you're fuckin' dumb. You jack off regardless. When I first met you, that's all you ever did. So shut up with that bullshit, bro."

Kuai Liang's eyes widened once he realized what I was saying. "Maaannnn! Fuck you, Smoke! At least I _get _sex! You have to wait until tomorrow to finish off what your horny ass done started on that party bus! Fuck outta here!"

I laughed, because he had a point. "Aight, Tundra. You're right. But, hey... I'm gonna go to my room and lay it down. I need to rest for tomorrow."

"Uh-huh... You're just gonna beat your dick until manhood snot comes outta the hole. Also, you have a few things waiting for you in there. You'll enjoy them."

I flipped Tundra off before getting up and walking to the door. "Yeah, yeah. Whatever, man. Thanks."

Tundra's laugh echoed through the wall as I left his room and made my way over to mine. Once I unlocked my door, I saw several boxes and such stacked near my bed. Tundra wasn't even lying. My boys hooked me and my girl up!

"You like this shit, eh?" I suddenly heard Bi-Han say. He'd finally gotten discharged from the psych wing after having been there for three days. Needless to say, he seemed pretty normal.

"Why'd you guys do this, though?"

Kuai Liang soon showed up with several of our other friends in tow. They all came in carrying boxes and gift bags.

"Because you're our bro and bros show each other bro love," said Tundra. He grinned as he set some of his boxes down on my desk. The other guys placed the gifts around the others that were already on the bed and waited for my to open them.

The Sub-Zero brothers winked at me as I finally decided to unwrap the gifts they and the other men from my side of the bridal party had bought me. I smirked at my friends as I observed each gift.

"Now Tomas, don't pop a boner on us right now! We don't want to get covered in your virgin jizz," Kuai Liang said to me with an incredulous grin on his face.

Bi-Han and the other guys laughed, with Kung Lao saying, "Tundra, please. At least he ain't on poon restrictions like you are."

"OHHHHHHHHHH!"

Tundra rolled his eyes and laughed, remembering that Aya was going to be grounded for a week. Too bad for him. I already knew that I was gonna be fuckin' my wife every day while this fool's nuts shrank from sexual deprivation.

"Open the gift Sub-Zero got you. It's totally some good booty for the bootyhole," Tundra said with a cackle. The others cracked up at the funny this fool made.

I squinted my eyes in amusement and flipped them all the bird as I looked down at the sex toy I had in my hand.

Anal beads and an anal massager... and this is from Bi-Han. I swear to God, he's a faggot.

"This better be brand new. I do **NOT** want the stuff that comes from his booty to be entering _my_ woman," I said out loud while looking at Bi-Han.

Kuai Liang started laughing at his brother's facial reaction. Bi-Han's jaw dropped, but he soon started to laugh with the rest of us.

"Open the other one, Smoke. That one should be more useful," Sub-Zero said with a smile.

Cautiously, I picked up the other gift from Bi-Han. This was a box containing hot, edible body paints. I grinned wickedly as I looked up at Bi-Han. Kuai Liang was just staring into space with a smirk on his face, obviously not giving a fuck about anything.

"Tastes grrreeeeeaaatttt!" Bi-Han whispered.

I laughed out loud along with Bi-Han and the others.

Kuai Liang suddenly handed me a white box after the laughter subsided. He gave me a look of seriousness and told me to open it. I complied, realizing that it was a cold box housing beautiful, white roses.

He noticed the look on my face, and I was confused. Why was he giving me these roses? Before I could ask, he laughed before he explained.

"I froze them so that they can be preserved. I know you're the romantic type, so that will be quite useful for you and Sasha."

I smiled as I grabbed the other gift he had for me. It was a vanilla-flavored bondage kit, which included a creme-colored blindfold and ties with a medium sized tub of vanilla crème.

Baffled, I glanced at my best friend. "Tundra, bro! How'd you know...?"

"You and Sasha are always eating something with vanilla in it. I figured that this would add a nice touch to your little sexual escapades together," Kuai Liang said with a shrug.

I smiled. "Thanks, man."

"No problem. Anything to help a brother out."

Kung Lao then passed me his gift and I opened it to find a box full of earth-themed massage oils. I looked up at him in stunned silence.

"Jojo and I created these massage oils for you and your new wife, so butter up and enjoy the _slickness_!" the Shaolin chirped. My friends and I laughed as I continued to open and view these amazing gifts.

Apparently, Sub-Zero had brought in a pack of beer to toast my official last night as an unmarried man.

"Drink up, y'all!" Sub-Zero yelled.

Each of my friends grabbed a bottle and opened it, all of us ready to toast. But before anything could happen, we heard someone knock on my door. Stryker got up and opened the door and to our surprise, it was Cyrax with a card in his hand.

The entire room got dead silent. Talk about awkward...

"What do you want, Corny?" Tundra asked.

"I just wanted to give my congrats to Tomas and wish him good luck with his new marriage," the African male said.

I didn't expect to hear that from Cyrax, especially after that incident where Tundra and his brother beat his and Sektor's asses. I wasn't there to see it, but I heard about it. Regardless, I smiled genuinely at the man as I took the card and thanked him.

Cyrax just nodded his head lightly as his head was cast down before moving to leave. He seemed pretty nervous, and I actually felt bad. I decided to ask him if he wanted to chill with us for a bit. I mean, Tyrone isn't really a bad guy...

"Hey, man. Do you...wanna toast with us? You can come to the wedding tomorrow if you want," I said to the black male.

He looked up at me with gleaming eyes and a shocked expression on his features. "You're kidding me, right, bro? I don't wanna be a burden on y'all."

"Naw, you're good, Tyrone. Don't worry about it. Get in here and grab a beer so we can toast!" I replied back to him.

Cyrax suddenly looked like the little nerdy kid who was finally accepted into the cool kids' group. It was pretty funny, and I could tell that the Cryomancer siblings were amused because they were grinning at the odd scene. It was all good though. Corny deserved a place in our group anyway.

Kabal passed the Botswana man a bottle of beer as Stryker closed the door. The male finally accepted the alcohol happily as he opened the cap.

"Oh, and you should open your card. I think you'll be happy with what I got you," Cyrax said to me before taking a swig from his beer can.

I shrugged, opening up the envelope, carefully pulling the card out. My eyes widened upon seeing the contents as Bi-Han ooohed in surprise.

Before Kuai Liang elbowed him in the rib for gaping at my gift like a thirsty dog, of course...

Idiots.

Anyway, Cyrax had given me $500K in a large sum of bills. I assumed he'd gotten it from the Grandmaster's vault.

Damn.

I couldn't help but look at Cyrax in shock as he smiled at me.

I will admit that I am _very_ pleased with this gift. I owe this nigga one.

"Well, everyone. Let's have a final toast before we head to bed," Kenshi suddenly said. We all nodded as we raised our bottles of beer in the air.

The boys were gonna stay in the temple overnight since the big day was tomorrow. All of us needed rest anyway, especially after all these stressful things we'd all been dealing with.

I noticed someone was missing.

"Hey, where's Hanzo at?"

Tundra shrugged for the millionth time this night. "He's in Edenia with his girl. We'll see him tomorrow."

I nodded in understanding while all of us raised our drinks in the air as Bi-Han spoke.

"To Smoke, our horny bro who's last night as a virgin is this one."

Kuai Liang took over the show, saying, "Yep! May you give your wife lots of good lovin'! And, may she suck your dick well!"

The boys and I hollered out loud as we all hit our beers together and chugged down the alcohol.

_Man, I'm going to miss this. But maybe, just maybe...I could still be here in the Lin Kuei temple and be married to Sasha. _

My eyes wandered to each of my friend's happy faces as they laughed and joked around. I decided to enjoy my last night as a free man, observing my friends as Sub-Zero and Kabal had their usual wit battle. I knew I'd miss these guys indeed...

_Ahh well...This is it! Goodbye, singledom! Hello marriage and good sex!_

* * *

**A/N: **So much for a filler... Lmfao. Enjoy!


	22. The Reception

**A/N: **Well, I'm uploading this chapter since it took forever to revise it. IRL stuff and whatnot.

This one covers the reception and the next chapter (which will be up in a bit) covers the actual wedding ceremony.

Thanks to those of you who are still reading this, and much love to those of you who faved and followed. Feels good to know our work is still being noticed. :D

* * *

**(Sasha's POV)**

I woke up feeling very excited. I'd been stressed out a lot recently, with the wedding prep and all. I wasn't happy because I was finally able to relax, though.

I was so ecstatic because today was my wedding day.

To think that Smoke and I made it this far...

He was the man who stole my heart from the beginning, and he was there for me through thick and thin. He showed me what love and long-suffering was...

And now? I was going to be his wife.

I was also very nervous about our honeymoon. I wasn't sure as to where we were going to spend it, but rumor had it that our suite was in Puerto Rico.

I had heard this from Bi-Han, and usually the crazy bastard was not lying when he said things like this. But I figured time would only tell.

Everyone knows this about Bi-Han. He's forever stirring up controversy. And if I were to find out that he was only trolling me, Elder Gods know I'd kick his little annoying white ass.

Anyway, I was nervous... I knew I shouldn't be when I'm gonna marry the man of my dreams, but it was actually something else that made me feel a bit queasy inside.

It was the fact that tonight would be the first time that Smoke and I ever make love to each other.

_I can't wait for us to become one on Saturday night! _was all my mind replayed. That was what he'd said to me five days ago at our Jack & Jill party.

Knowing that we were both going to deflower one another made me feel great. It was an honor, no doubt. That was the part I wasn't too worried about.

But... the pain that would be felt upon losing your virginity. _That's _what was bugging me.

And that was when my mind rehashed the events of that night at Pacha. The feeling of Smoke's clothed penis grinding against my covered vagina...

It was surreal, to be honest. I liked how it felt, though I felt dirty at first... He seemed pretty big and I just was afraid of him ripping me apart. I mean, I am pretty tiny in comparison to him. But then again... I know Smoke will be quite gentle with me tonight.

"Girl, snap out of it, will ya!?" I heard a feminine voice yell. Aya had shaken me out of my reverie, snatching my hand and pulling me out of my seat.

"Damn it, Aya! Slow down!" I cried as she carried me to the dining table. We were all in our huge hotel room on 14th street, getting ready for the big event.

"Slow down? Giiiiiiirrrrrlllll, if you don't stop!" Jojo cried out, making all of us laugh.

Once Aya set me down in a chair between Jojo and Cristal, I started to look around. The girls and I were still laughing at Jojo's gospel cry since it was pretty funny and unexpected.

When we calmed down from our laughing fits, I couldn't help but smile widely. I was so happy to see my friends, especially since this would most likely be the last time I'd get to see them. I started thinking about that and other things when I saw most of the bridal party sitting at the big table.

The table was decorated nicely. With a teal tablecloth and diamond bits randomly scattered all over the table, it looked great. I soon noticed that Jojo and Cristal were eating cereal besides me, and I also noticed that their hairstyles were simple and already done.

Claudette was braiding Jhene's hair, while Pilar was using the curling iron to style Denim's hair. It was like a dining room-based beauty salon, to put it mildly.

Aya and I started to eat our breakfast, which consisted of french toast, scrambled eggs with rich cheddar cheese and cooked onions, and turkey bacon. There also was a bottle of Moscato and several wine glasses on top of the table. I noticed that my toasting glass was decorated ith teal and silver ribbons. Apparently Aya used her creativity, using rhinestones to form the word "Bride" on the glass surface. It was fantastic!

"So, who wants some bubbly!?" Cristal shouted as I finished the last of my breakfast. Immediately, all of us held our wine glasses out as Cristal served each of us.

Once the glasses were filled, we all raised our glasses and toasted. We were just talking amongst ourselves in the meantime until Jade busted into our suite with four makeup artists.

One artist, Tejulah, was holding my wedding dress while another, Ariel, held two large makeup kits in her hands. The third makeup artist, Audrey, held a large box that held our bouquets in it.

I thought of Bi-Han as the only male artist, Darren, held a box that contained the accessories that each of us would wear, including my wedding veil and bow.

"Okay girls, this is it!" I heard Aya yell. She pulled me out of my seat towards Darren as Jade spoke next.

"Sasha, it's time for you to be beautified!" she exclaimed.

I smiled as Ariel sat down next to me. She opened her hair supply kit and pulled out a flat iron. Within moments, she started to straighten my hair.

Aya had Tejulah place my dress in front of the TV while she went in my bathroom to freshen up. After my hair was straightened, Jade began to braid random tendrils, placing silver beads at the ends.

A half-hour had passed while the makeup artists got my bridesmaids' makeup ready. The girls were already dressed in their fancy bridesmaid attire, with the exception of Jhene and I. As usual, we were the last to get dressed. For Jhene, however, it was due to the complicated, but unique hairstyle she chose to wear. I was the one who'd always take forever to make sure I looked good.

Jhene had her hair braided on both sides, leading up to the middle of her head where the rest of her hair would be gathered into several buns. It sounds ratchet, but you'd have to see it in order to see how gorgeous her hair looked.

"You look ghetto," Aya suddenly said as she came back from the bathroom. The rest of us giggled as Claudette had placed the teal-flowered headdress over Jhene's head and braided the buns back over it.

"Says the girl dating a wannabe ghetto Asian-American Cryomancer," Jade quipped, referring to Tundra. We laughed as Claudette adjusted the carnations on Jhene's headdress.

Aya's jaw dropped, but then she started laughing along with us. Between breaths, she said, "Good one, Jade. You got me."

I smiled at the whole Aya/Tundra situation as Ariel helped me into my white wedding gown. She and Claudette helped adjust the dress and then they attached the long train to the back. Once the dress was taken care of, Jhene applied metallic teal eyeliner which accentuated my sparkling false lashes.

Darren had come over then. He swept a bit of white blush onto my cheeks to make them glow. After my cousin and the black version of Bi-Han were done with my makeup, Claudette placed the tiara on my forehead and adjusted the platinum beads that hung over my noggin. Ariel had placed the veil and pinned it into my hair, fluffing up the bow on the back.

Aya looked up at me from her spot in front of the mirror. She was brushing loose strands from her face, grinning. "Someone's about to be a _Mrs!_"

I smiled at my best friend as I saw Pilar adjusting the white-laced Lolita hat on her head next to Aya.

The last few preparations were completed as Jade lined us up. The order of line was: Cristal, Denim, Jojo, Jhene, Pilar, Aya, Claudette, and myself.

Suddenly, Jax arrived. He was clad in his dark teal suit. He looked sharp with the grey blouse, though. The sunglasses he also wore gave my big bro a hip hop star type of vibe.

And, man... I _chirped_ as I saw how handsome my brother looked. Myself and the other ladies cooed as he pecked Jade on the lips.

Then Mileena teleported inside, tackling me in a bear hug. I flailed my arms wildly before the strong woman let me go and smiled at my confused expression.

"Shit, Mileena! You're happy today!" Jojo cried, earning a few cackles from everyone else.

Mileena grinned. "Hey, this is the last time we'll see her. Makes sense for me to drop in, right?"

Aya and the others laughed at Mileena's pun. We knew the former hybrid was referring to her teleport kick.

Mileena then turned to look at me. She had a large lavender envelope in her hands. "So, I know we don't exactly talk."

I blinked, because Mileena and I had never really gotten close. We were more like associates, as I only knew her because of Hanzo.

"True. You look nice, by the way," I said, complimenting Mileena's dress. It was a metallic blue with a tint of her usual magenta.

Mileena smiled. "Thanks. My sister picked it out a few weeks ago in Edenia."

"Smart choice," I said.

Mileena then looked at me with a serious expression in her yellow eyes. "Sasha, I hope this comes in handy for your new marriage."

She handed me a large lavender envelope, which I cautiously took from her. "It's from myself, Hanzo, and the Edenian Royal Family. Don't open it until you're officially married. It'll ruin the surprise," she said with a wink.

"Sounds like an enigmatic gift, heh. Thanks so much, Mileena. I appreciate the thought," I said as I hugged her.

"Not a problem, girl. It's a shame we won't get to know each other more. You're actually really nice, compared to most Earthrealm women I've encountered," Mileena said.

It was a bit awkward to hear Mileena say those things. I assumed she hadn't adjusted properly due to her old reputation. I mean, she _was _crazy... But she seemed pretty chill. I'd have to make some time to get to know her when – or _if – _I come back.

I grinned at Mileena as I let her go. "Thank you. You're not as bad yourself. And, uh... Is everyone downstairs?" I asked.

"Yup, they're all waiting on you," Mileena said. She sighed before she continued. "Everyone has been seated, with the exception of Bi-Han..."

I heard a few annoyed grunts and several slaps sound from around me. Pilar even said, "You're serious, Mileena? Bi-Han – _my boyfriend? _What the _fuck_ is that fool doing now!?"

We hoped for Sub-Zero's sake that he wasn't being a disturbance to our guests. As I imagined the worst, Mileena interrupted my thoughts by saying, "He's singing _What What? (In The Butt)_ by Samwell to entertain the guests. His singing is despicable!"

Pilar started to laugh. "You're joking. Please tell me you're joking."

"I'm not," Mileena said. "Every time that crazy fool hits a high note, he moans and screams like he's having an orgasm."

We cracked up at the mental image of Sub-Zero singing such a ridiculous song. I knew Tundra and the boys were probably eager to kick his ass. Not that I can blame them... Bi-Han is fucking annoying sometimes.

"Should I smack him with this so that he could stop?" Pilar asked Mileena, as she grabbed one of Jax's golf clubs.

Mileena laughed out loud as she shook her head. "No, just focus on your best friend's wedding. I'm sure Kuai Liang and the others have him under control, anyhow."

Before any of us could respond, Mileena waved at all of us and teleported away.

_Well then. Hope Tundra has his older brother in check. I'd hate to beat his ass too if my wedding is fucked up..._

Jade beckoned all of the girls to follow her in order after a while. As we made our way to the banquet hall downstairs in the hotel's main lobby, I had my right arm intertwined with Jax's left. My mind couldn't stop racing by this point. I was finally getting married!

_Oh my God...This is it! I can't believe I'm getting married. In just an hour from now, I will be Mrs. Sasha Briggs-Vrbada!_

* * *

**(Tundra's POV) **

Man, Bi-Han was _already_ trying to ruin things for Smoke's girl. Like, this gay ass fool was up on the stage, singing that godsforsaken song by Samwell! How gay could my brother be?

No, fuck that. Bi-Han isn't my brother.

I swear, man... We _had_ to have been switched at birth. My parents – whoever they were, anyway – could _not_ have given birth to someone as insane as him.

Seriously. _I_ don't even go overboard with the foolishness! Shit!

My mind was focused on his singing, and I really wished he'd shut up. I was already embarrassed enough as it was.

Thankfully Mileena came in and had Hanzo drag my brother away before everything got chaotic. No one was even paying Bi-Han any attention, so I supposed that was a good thing.

With my older brother off the stage, I was ready for this wedding to be over and done with. My bro, Smoke... I knew he was happy. Not because of the fact that today was his big day, but because of the later events...

Ohhhhhh, yeaaaaahhhh...

Tomas would be getting it in, big time! But hey, the dude deserved it. I was happy for my best friend. All these years, he'd been miserable and misunderstood, so it was great to see that someone actually accepted him for who he was.

I leaned against one of the pillars, careful as to not ruin my tux. I noticed Hanzo and Adrick standing next to me, talking about how annoying Bi-Han is. I didn't say much, because there was no point in defending him.

"Hey, Tundra," Adrick said.

I looked at the black male, raising an eyebrow. "Sup, man?"

"Not much. You look like you're thinking about something," he said. Hanzo was right behind him, grinning suggestively.

_That jackass..._

I smirked. "Well, yeah. Just happy for Tomas. And happy you guys dragged my faggot brother off the stage."

Scorpion and Adrick laughed at what I'd said about Bi-Han. They knew I was embarrassed, but when I felt Hanzo clap a hand on my right shoulder, I knew he understood my sorrow.

"Kuai Liang, bro. Don't worry about Sub-Zero. We'll take care of his lame ass later, aight?"

I shrugged as the bridesmaids made their way out into the lobby. It was time for us to stay quiet.

"Yeah, sounds good."

Well, the ceremony was about to begin. I could only hope nothing went wrong. Smoke and Sasha deserved some serious peace in their lives for once, and I'd be damned if Bi-Han ruined it.

* * *

**A/N: **Bi-Han, I swear!


	23. Til Death Do Us Part

**A/N: **Well, this is the beginning of the end of _Smoky Passion! _Crazy how far this crack-fic has come since I met DemiGoddess back in May last year. XD

Those of you who have read this before I re-posted it it know that the actual story is longer. DemiGoddess007 and I discussed the idea of cutting this story short after the wedding scene so that we can start the sequel. The sequel is titled _Icy Solace _and it will focus on another couple in the crack-fic series. You'll find out soon enough. ;)

Also, a lot of the events that transpired in the original story will be omitted and made into deleted scenes, and some will also be changed so that they are alternate, or _what-if_ scenarios. The what-if scenarios aren't canon to the actual storyline that was created, and they can be viewed on DemiGoddess007's profile.

Now, onto the anticipated wedding ceremony! :D

* * *

**(Scorpion's POV)  
**

Felt good to know that Bi-Han finally shut his ass up, although it was hard to pull him off the stage. Tundra was a bit nervous, although his older brother's bullshit happened at least five minutes earlier. He and Adrick were standing next to me while I quietly scanned our surroundings.

Our location was actually a pretty nice ass place, man. Even though the wedding was here in New York City's Botanical Gardens, it still reminded me of Edenia. All the flowers and lakes, along with the whole surreal vibe that shrouded the place... Made it hard for me to believe I was still in such a polluted ass city. Oh well, I supposed. Once this wedding was over, we could all go home and rest.

Well, most of us anyway. While all of us would be sleeping or relaxing, Smoke and his girl would be shaking the sheets. We already knew about how that horny mofo couldn't even keep his nuts tamed, and now that I thought about it...

I was hoping that that damn demon boy didn't jerk off before the wedding. That shit is straight bad luck.

But yeah, we were all standing near the altar when the bouncers that guarded the entrance of the hotel opened the doors. We could all see Jade, Aya, and the other bridesmaids filing out in a straight line, smiling at everyone like this was all a huge fairy tale. The dresses the women wore looked really nice, as they varied in design while maintaining the uniform colors or teal and silver.

Tundra grinned as he noticed his girlfriend smiling at him as she and the bridesmaids lined up on the other side of the altar. I wasn't sure what he was smiling about, so I gave him a confused look.

"What, Scorp?" he whispered, returning the confused stare. Kuai Liang obviously seemed out of it; he'd been acting a bit odd around Aya lately. Knowing how nosy I am, I was naturally curious as to what the fuck was going on.

I raised an eyebrow as I said, "What's up with you and Aya, bro?"

Kuai Liang blushed and smirked. "Her dress. She looks good even when she's not showing off. I know she's beautiful and all, but seeing her like that instead of showing all that skin makes me respect her more."

My jaw dropped upon hearing Kuai Liang's last sentence. I didn't think he'd actually had _that _much respect for women, since he was usually making feminist jokes and shit. Most people would take that stuff seriously. But, fuck... I nearly forgot that Tundra's not Sub-Zero.

But then I took a glance at the Edenian to see what Tundra was saying. I had to make sure my nigga wasn't exaggerating. Sure enough, I ended up being shocked as hell.

Not lying, y'all. Aya looked hell of_ a lot _more modest than we were used to seeing. Not a lot of cleavage out, and her dress wasn't so short. This was the very first time I've known Aya to dress decent. Needless to say, she looked good. Now I knew what Tundra was talking about.

"Ah. No wonder you're all flustered like a sappy mofo," I whispered, earning an eye roll from the younger Cryomancer.

_The fuck is he blushing so much for?_

I ignored my prying mind and looked around. I spotted Cyrax in the crowd. His cornrows looked fresh and he was wearing a black suit with a gold and white dress shirt. That nigga got class...

Sindel, Kitana, Liu Kang, and King Jerrod were also in the audience. My girlfriend was sitting with her twin, chattering with her about Elder Gods know what, while their parents observed the crowd. In front of them were Johnny Cage, Sonya Blade, and Nightwolf. They looked good, too. Johnny, for once, wasn't overdressed. I was stunned to see that he had on a white suit with a teal shirt under it.

And what got me was how this crazy fool even ditched his sunglasses. I never knew this mofo would do that. Like, his sunglasses had the same sentimental value as his _dick_.

Well, shit. Looked like an interesting crowd we had here...

* * *

**(Mileena's POV)**

Kitana and I were sitting beside each other, talking about how Hanzo and the men looked good as always. She couldn't help but notice Tundra's face every time Aya would look at him from her spot on the other side of the altar. The guy looked like he was blushing or something.

"What do you think is wrong with Kuai Liang, sis?" I asked my twin, who only shrugged.

Kitana pushed her bangs out from her eyes as she leaned over to me. She whispered, "That man seriously loves my daughter. The same way Liu would look at me before we married... That look says it all. I mean, look at Tundra's eyes."

Kuai Liang's blue eyes always seemed to gleam a bit whenever Aya was around, so I knew Kitana had a point. That was serious love right there.

"True... They're so happy together, Kitana. If he ever wanted to marry Aya, would you allow it?"

My sister gazed at her daughter and at Tundra before she sighed. A smile formed on her pretty pink lips as she said, "Of course I wouldn't mind, Mileena. Aya really loves him. I know what it's like to love someone so much that I can't bear to be apart from them, so I could never deny Aya the permission to be with the one she loves."

I smiled at my sister's wisdom. It was one of the things I grew to love about her. We both knew about Kuai Liang's initial disregard for Aya when she would always try to initiate conversation with him 3 years prior. Eventually he gave into her charm and now they can't get enough of each other.

"True," I conceded. "He suits her well. Better him by her side than Bi-Han, that's for _damn _sure."

Kitana stifled a giggle as she shook her head mirthfully. "Mileena, I wholeheartedly agree with you on that one."

I smiled at my twin. "You know I'm right about that, Kitana."

Kitana playfully smacked me on the arm as she grinned. "For a youngster, Mileena, you sure are the cheeky one. Still love you though," she added with a wink.

I didn't have time to reply since the ceremonial music suddenly began to play through the loudspeakers.

"It's time," we heard our mother murmur. Kitana and I grinned at Sindel as we turned around to see that Sasha was nearly at the altar. She looked beautiful, and Smoke seemed to agree.

"Wait," I whispered, poking Kitana's arm to get her attention. "When did Tomas show up?"

"He arrived while you and Kitana were talking about Kuai Liang and your niece," Liu said with a grin.

No wonder he was already here. Kitana and Liu smiled at me and turned to see the bride, who was now standing beside her betrothed at the altar.

_Well, let the romantic ceremony begin!_

* * *

**(Sasha's POV)**

My eyes widened as I saw the man of my dreams... This was real. _Too real. _It was so damn perfect that it felt like a dream, but I knew that this _was_ real.

I couldn't help noticing how handsome Smoke looked. It was so surreal that I couldn't even think clearly. I was blushing furiously at the reality of our wedding that breath hitched once he caught my gaze.

He was smiling at me; oh that genuine, loving smile he always gave me. There was a mysterious emotion glittering in his gorgeous grey orbs. I noticed the gleam of happiness lurking within those grey eyes as I'd made my way toward the alter as well.

He was happy. I was happy. This was just... amazing.

We stood beside each other as the orchestral tune to a love song started to play. I recognized the violins and the all the other instruments, and Smoke sensed my confusion. He gazed at me with a quizzical raise of his eyebrow along with a knowing smirk.

_Is Andrew seriously singing my favorite song by Babyface!? _

Andrew, sure enough, had started to perform the lyrics to "You Are So Beautiful" by Babyface. He sounded so great and we all loved his deep, soulful voice. My brother had a talent to die for, that was certain.

A lot of us had tears in our eyes once my brother finished the song. He ended it beautifully by holding the last note, earning howls and screams from the audience and Claudette.

_Damn, this is amazing..._

Suddenly the pastor came onto the stage, signalling the rest of the guests to quiet themselves down. Everyone obliged, although many of them couldn't contain their excitement. I even noticed Mileena and many of the others taking pictures of myself and Tomas, smiles adorning their faces. Even Sonya and Johnny Cage were happy, as they had their camcorder out, recording the unraveling scene before them.

The pastor cleared his throat, raising his arms in the air. "Good morning, everyone! It is a good day... A joyous day, indeed, to celebrate two people coming together in the bonds of holy matrimony!

"Today, we are celebrating the union of Sasha Kimberly Briggs and Tomas Vrbada, whom both are here to proclaim their love to the heavens. We shall definitely rejoice with them on this sunny day!"

The ceremony went as planned. Smoke's eyes stayed glued on me, and my smile never disappeared. Following the pastor's introduction, it was time for Smoke and I to recite our vows.

We placed our wedding bands onto each other's ring fingers, gazing into our eyes all the while. Smoke seemed flustered, and it was so adorable to see him like that. His vow that followed was enough to make me melt into a puddle of feels:

Smoke chuckled nervously as he looked at the ground. He eventually found his voice as he spoke the most important words I'd always dreamt of hearing him say.

"Sasha... Words cannot describe how much I love you. Although things between us were much different when me met three years ago, I somehow still knew that you were the right one."

Everyone in the audience cooed as Tomas cleared his throat, and even Tundra was smiling at us. This was beautiful...

Smoke took a deep breath as he continued. "I want you to know that every beat in my heart is for you. You always were afraid that I would leave you for someone else and I proved to you that I never would. In fact, I want you more in my life more now than I ever have.

"I look forward to our future and our new life together."

I blushed as he said the most important part of his vow: "I, Tomas, take you, Sasha, to be my wife. To love and to cherish. To be there sickness and in health, for rich or for poor, for good and the bad. I vow on my life to be the good husband that you deserve."

A lot of us did not miss the fact that Tomas was tearing up. I even heard a consistent barge of sniffles as well as crying coming from my bridesmaids and the audience. Even Hanzo and Bi-Han looked like the emotions had gotten to them.

I smiled at my friends before turning to Smoke. It was time for me to state my vows.

Taking Smoke's hand into my own, I took a deep breath before speaking. I was growing more nervous by the second, but it was worth it.

"Tomas Vrbada, you are the only man I believe is meant for me. You were my best friend in turbulent times and always made sure to be there when no one else understood my sorrows. You never gave up on me, and you showed me hope and gave me a reason to live.

"I'd give up my life to make you happy, as you are the air I breathe and crave every day. I just can't get enough of you. Despite our age difference, you never took advantage of me. I have always respected you for that, and because you showed me that real men do exist. You are my perfect man, and you always will be."

I sighed as I started to tear up myself. Squeezing Smoke's hand with a tender grip, I smiled. "I, Sasha, take you, Tomas, to be my husband. To love and to cherish. To be there in sickness and in health, for rich or for poor, for good and the bad. I vow on my life to be the good wife you deserve."

This man in front of me was totally worth it, and I knew it was true because a real sense of peace washed over me.

It was hard for me to explain, but I knew that marrying Smoke was the right thing to do. Yes, I knew it. We were definitely meant to be together. He _was __**the one.**_

"And now I shall ask anyone in the audience and beyond if there be any problem with this man and woman coming together in holy matrimony. So speak now or forever hold your peace," said the pastor.

Half of me expected Bi-Han to ruin the wedding. I looked at him, noticing how tense he was as he stood next to his younger brother. I ignored the all too serious expression on the older Cryomancer's face.

_That idiot... Even when he's quiet he's still a dumb-fuck..._

"As so it shall be, what hath been put together, let no man put asunder," the pastor said, after a few moments of silence.

"And by the power invested in me, I pronounce you husband and wife," he said. He looked at Tomas with a smile before the permission for him to seal the matrimony was given. "Tomas...you may now salute your beautiful, vibrant bride!"

And with that, Smoke timidly wrapped his arms around me. I knew he wasn't used to all of this attention, but he calmed down a bit once I wrapped my arms around his neck. We gazed into each other's eyes as the audience started shouting for us to kiss each other.

"KISS HER ALREADY!" we heard someone yell. Smoke and I rolled our eys upon noticing that it had been Sub-Zero who'd shouted that.

"You heard Bi-Han," I said, smiling at Tomas. "Kiss me already."

Smoke grinned before leaning in for the kill. Our lips came together in the most passionate kiss we had ever shared. Excited shouts and howls began resonating in the background, making this storybook wedding in the garden more vibrant as we kissed one another.

"I love you so much, Sasha," Smoke whispered, holding me closer to him. I knew he didn't want to let me go.

"I love you too, Tomas. So much..." I replied, once he let me go. We gazed into each other's eyes as cameras started flashing around us. Knowing what the crowd wanted, Smoke grinned devilishly at me as he picked me up by my waist. Before I could yelp in surprise, he kissed me much more passionately, just in time for the professional photographers to grab their shots.

We eventually pulled apart for air, turning to face the large crowd. Both of us were smiling at our friends and family, and they all looked so happy. Seeing this moment brought true joy into our hearts and souls.

The pastor suddenly raised his hands into the air. "I now present to you, Mr. and Mrs. Tomas and Sasha _Vrbada_!"

The crowd quickly erupted into ecstatic cheers and yells of glee and happiness. They were happy, and so was I. Smiling at Smoke, we intertwined our arms as we started to walk off the stage

_Finally_... _it is finished!_

* * *

**A/N:** Dat sappy romance... c;


	24. The Art of Jinxing Aya & Tundra

**A/N: **So... this is the second to last chapter. I know said it in the last chapter, but I'll say it again in case. Since there is a sequel after this crack-fic, I'm ending this story on a cliffhanger note. Fear not, however, because I'm sure the sequel will be worth it. The hints are already there, so.

Also, I decided to write some of this chapter in Kitana's perspective, as it would make sense toward the end. Besides, I think it's fair to shed some light on the input of the other characters. :)

Anyway, read and enjoy! :D

* * *

**(Kitana's POV)**

Talk about a lovely day... I smiled at Liu as I decided to walk into the hotel room with Mileena. We both wanted to take a short break from the crowd, since the ceremony was basically over. I also had my duties in Edenia to attend to, but I figured that could wait. Raiden had stayed behind to guard my kingdom during my absence, so I was not too worried about any invasions.

With Smoke and Sasha now married, I noticed how the crowd looked on as the newlyweds made their way down the aisle. Everyone was so happy for them, their friends and relatives wishing them well in their new union. Even the Elder Gods above were pleased to see that the Enenra who'd once been lonely had found his soulmate.

And even I was happy, although I did not know the bride very well. However, Sasha was close friends with my daughter, so she was considered family as well. We were all happy to see our allies and their friends in bright spirits. Having seen nothing but suffering for most of my life, it surely felt great to know that Earthrealm was in peace.

Mileena and I walked side by side, carefully walking past the crowds that desperately surrounded the newlyweds. Chuckling at the amusing scene, Mileena decided to grab onto me.

"What are you doing, Mileena?" I asked. My sister told me to focus our energies into one so that we could teleport into the building.

Both of us connected our minds and souls, the world disappearing momentarily as our chis combined. Within moments, a purple light surrounded us. Mileena and I reappeared inside the hotel lobby almost immediately, relieved to have escaped the wild crowd.

Mileena noticed that the couple was already inside the hotel's lobby. Their closer friends surrounded them, and I saw Tundra not far behind them, speaking to my daughter. I smiled at the Cryomancer, who nodded in respect. Aya also smirked at me, as Pilar came out of nowhere. She ran up to Smoke and Sasha to remind them about their honeymoon plans.

"You two should get ready to change into your regular clothes. Your flight is in two hours!" Pilar had exclaimed hurriedly.

Tomas shared a few words of love with his wife before they parted ways, leaving the rest of us behind to mingle. Kuai Liang kissed Aya on the cheek before departing with his friend, greeting me verbally as he made his way past.

_Such a charming young man..._ I was not sure if he would marry Aya, but I hoped he would soon. They were really happy together and I could not picture Aya without him.

Snapped out of my reverie by Mileena, who'd appeared in front of me with Scorpion, we watched the Enenra and his ice-wielding best friend walk into the elevator. Scorpion informed us that they were headed to their hotel rooms to get Smoke ready for his flight.

"Where's Sasha going, then?" Aya asked. She was staring at me and Mileena with a curious expression.

My twin smiled at my daughter. "Sasha went with Denim and Claudette. They're also getting ready to head out."

Aya smiled, knowing that the honeymoon location was in an island known to the Earthrealmers as Puerto Rico. I had never been there, but from what Liu Kang had showed me in one of the travel magazines one day, it was beautiful. It resembled a more tropical version of Edenia.

"I hope Smoke and Sasha have fun... I'm really happy for them," Aya said with a sigh. I could tell that she was probably wishing that Tundra would take the hint. Even I was probably reading a bit too much into the Cryomancer's motives, but part of me also knew that he had a trick up his sleeve.

I hugged my daughter and rubbed her back soothingly. "Aya, I'm sure Tundra will eventually wake up and propose to you. The man might be a lot like Bi-Han, but one thing is for sure."

Aya peered up at me, evidently annoyed that I'd compared her boyfriend to his older brother. I couldn't help but grin salaciously. "Kuai Liang is not stupid, Aya. He'll come around soon."

Scorpion and Mileena couldn't help but laugh at my statement. The Shirai Ryu smirked in amusement as Mileena started making silly faces in attempts to cheer the lovelorn Aya up.

"Hey, at least Tundra isn't a flamer," Hanzo said, a bit too casually. My twin and daughter ended up laughing, with the sound of my own laughter chiming in.

_Good days are great when they start off this way, _I thought as I continued to laugh with the others.

* * *

**(Sasha's POV)  
**

I made my way out of my hotel room in a frenzy. So excited to hurry up and get to my honeymoon destination, I scrambled down the hall. Claudette and Denim were so amused by my spontaneous antics that they had to snatch my purse and laptop case once we got into the elevator.

"Your laptop is in here," Denim said with a laugh. She smirked as she looked inside the teal and silver laptop case, making sure that my computer hadn't been damaged.

Claudette grinned, adding, "Yeah, any more of your wild antics and that shit will be broken by the time you make it to your honeymoon location."

The two girls giggled as Claudette flung my purse over her shoulder. I leaned against the elevator wall, anxiously hoping that my husband was ready. I knew that he was super quick in getting dressed, but I was so desperate for him that I lacked patience of any kind.

Once the elevator doors opened up, I saw Tundra and Smoke casually leaning against a wall. I knew that they were both having a brotherly conversation, and judging by Tundra's countenance, it was a serious one. Claudette and Denim noticed this as well once they shuffled behind me, and so they decided to join me in eavesdropping. Nothing wrong with being nosy, was there?

"So it's about time you finally take the next step, bro," I heard my husband say. Kuai Liang was blushing like mad, and my girls and I _already knew _what was being discussed.

We watched from our spot behind a pillar as Kuai Liang shrugged and looked at Aya. She was across the grand hall with her mother and aunt. Scorpion and the rest of the Edenian royal family were with them as well.

"You _really_ love that girl, eh?" Smoke asked his friend. The younger Cryomancer looked flustered, and I was so amused by this that I couldn't help but grin. Claudette and Denim were smiling as well, especially since our normally serious Tundra wasn't the kind of man who showed his sappy, romantic side so openly.

"Yeah, man. I wanna propose to her. While you and your wife are gone, I'll figure it out," Tundra replied. Smoke smiled sympathetically as he clapped a hand on his friend's shoulder.

"You'll both be alright, Kuai Liang. But hey, I'm gonna go. I'm sure my wife is waiting on me, and you know she's probably excited," Smoke suddenly announced, gripping his left hand on his luggage handle.

Kuai Liang grinned as his eyes glimmered in mischief. "Yeah, I know you're gonna beat that pussy up. Do your thing, Tomas. No one can stop you now."

Claudette and Denim choked on their giggles behind me as I blushed. Like, did these two men _always_ talk about me like that? Damn...

"Ha! Fuck you, bro," Tomas quipped, earning a grin from Tundra. The two best friends exchanged parting words and soon enough I decided to make myself known.

"Hey, honey," I said as I reached Smoke. He blushed as I pecked him on the lips, and my gods... his kiss was ever-amazing. He responded to the added passion I infused into our kiss by grabbing my hips and squeezing them.

It wasn't long into our make-out session before we heard throats clearing. Turning to face Claudette and Denim, who bore amused grins on their faces, Smoke and I stuck our tongues out at them.

"Alright, lovebirds," Denim chided. "You guys still have all day for the bump and grind. Don't spoil it _now_."

I playfully flipped her off as Smoke and I decided to run back into the courtyard. Once we were back outside, we noticed Tundra, Aya and all the others were outside chattering away. It was a matter of time before Claudette reminded me about my bouquet.

Smoke looked at me with a devious smile, as if he were daring me to toss the bouquet in the younger' Cryomancer's direction. And part of me wanted to. Besides, it'd be doing Kuai Liang and Aya a major favor, _right_?

"Do it," Tomas dared. Claudette and Denim smirked as I turned my back on them, raising my hand in the air. I decided to let out a war cry to let the crowd know that I was about to toss the bouquet.

"HEY GUYS!" I shouted, immediately grabbing everyone's attention. Once I saw that Aya was looking at me, I swiftly threw the bouquet in her direction. All of the other women surrounding Aya started fighting for the flowers. This shit was hilarious, to say the least...

Smoke and I started laughing once our dear friend Aya ended up being the one who'd caught the bouquet. Her eyes were wide open, jaw dropped in stunned silence, as Kuai Liang's face reddened from his spot beside his older brother. Bi-Han was grinning at the awkwardness and started to troll his younger brother until Hanzo smacked him across the mouth.

"Stop being a dick, Sub-Zero," Scorpion growled as his former nemesis rubbed his mouth in annoyance.

Kuai Liang's face was so red that he ended up encasing himself in ice, quickly disappearing from our view. Where he went, we didn't know... but we knew for sure that Tundra was _so_ embarrassed by Smoke's dare that he would surely hide for the rest of the day.

_Poor guy,_ I thought as Aya's normally brown eyes turned pink, signalling a mixture of nervousness and excitement.

I laughed out loud as Smoke tugged on my hand. He looked at me, mentally telling me that it was for us to go to the limo that was parked out front. Apparently it was reserved to take us to the airport.

Before my husband and I could make it out into the main lot, I heard mine and Smoke's names being called out frantically. Smoke whipped his hair around, taking his flowing silver hair with him as I, too, froze in place.

"You guys forgot your reservations and itinerary!" Pilar said, stopping her trot as she held her hand out. She held a big, white envelope, which Tomas took into his own. He raised an eyebrow at her once he checked out the contents and saw the huge check that was written for 100K.

"Well, guys," Pilar said in an attempt to break the ice. "Bi-Han wasn't lying about your honeymoon being in Puerto Rico, Sasha. And Smoke?"

Tomas smirked. "I knew he was just being a dick, as usual. Anyway, what is it?"

Pilar smiled. With a shrug, she said, "I want to wish both of you the best honeymoon ever. Have a blast, go sight-seeing. Do whatever. The hundred thousand dollar check should be of assistance, courtesy of the metrosexual himself."

Smoke groaned, knowing that Sub-Zero had been the one who'd written the check. But he appreciated the gesture nonetheless as he told Pilar to thank him on our behalf. Satisfied, Pilar quickly gave Smoke and I a last hug and kiss on our cheek before letting us go.

Jax and Jade had left a few things they knew we'd need, according to the chauffeur. The tuxedoed man informed us that the extra luggage and whatnot were already in the trunk, so we were good and ready to head over to the airport.

Once the limo took off, I decided to rest. Smoke and I were silent on the way to the airport, him resting his head on my lap along the way. He looked so handsome from this view, and I knew that this was not a dream, but a reality.

I smiled at Tomas, and he peered up at me with his hazy eyes. "You seem thoughtful."

"Baby, I'm just happy to finally be your wife. We've come a long way."

Smoke reached his hand up to cup my cheek. "I'll never fail you. You know this."

The rest of the ride was silent, my husband napping on my lap as I dozed off right along with him. We were both happy and ready to unite ourselves as one on our special night. It would be worth it, and my thoughts were so ecstatic that all I could think about was what we'd do to each other once we arrived in our honeymoon suite.

_Ahh, the wedded bliss..._


	25. Finally: Part I

**A/N: **The chapter was originally very long, so I'm splitting it in half. This is part 1, with the next half being part 2. That way it's easier for you all.

Enjoy! :)

* * *

The newlyweds had finally arrived at their destination after nearly four hours of air travel. The flight itself had been peaceful, both Smoke and his wife relaxing the entire time. They had had a few glasses of wine, courtesy of their personal stewardess, and Sasha had taken a short nap afterward.

Smoke had taken several cat naps as well, though he mostly just looked out of his small window. He enjoyed the view of the crystalline Caribbean sea, smiling as he thought of all the fun he and his wife would have. But now that they were in Puerto Rico, the serious fun was about to begin. The Enenra would make sure of that, as they were currently headed toward the elevators. They'd already checked in at the front desk.

Once in the lavish elevator, the couple started giving each other the bedroom eyes. Not a single word had been uttered between the two, but the dire hunger they had for one another was so strong that nothing even _had _to be said. And it was painfully obvious that Smoke was dying to finally make love to his wife, as his hands were clammy and his face was flushed.

The couple walked out of the elevator once they reached the fifth floor. Sasha stood in the elevator car for a few seconds, stunned at the beauty of the hallway. Intricately designed wallpaper adorned the walls in front of her, and it caught her in a trance. Smoke noticed that his wife was shocked at the surreality of this place, of course, giving her a timid smile before holding his hand out. Sasha snapped out of it and took her husband's hand, both of them making way to their honeymoon suite.

Their suite was located at the very end of the hall. The door seemed simple enough, but the couple was in for the lavish surprise behind it. Silently, Sasha pulled out the keycard, looking at Tomas with a shy smile. He grinned timidly, running a nervous hand through his hair as his wife slid it inside the lock. The door handle beeped, signaling that the door was now unlocked. Sasha was more nervous now, so she left it to Smoke to open the door.

The suite itself was actually pretty nice. A rich color scheme of red, white, and gold draping the room in a romantic hue, the couple couldn't help but feel relaxed. Of course the room was dark, since no one had been here as of yet. Tomas and his wife were the first ones to have reserved this suite in a while, according to the butler. They looked around, wondering if there was a light switch, until Sasha told Smoke that she was okay with the white candles. After all, they were vanilla-scented, giving the suite a romantic glow.

Tomas sucked in air through his teeth, letting out a sigh as he exhaled. The man felt tense, although it was not in a bad way. He was tense because tonight was the night where he and his wife would become one. He wanted to go easy on Sasha, although his carnal urges screamed in protest. The thing that quelled his sexual desires was the love he had for the woman, as he knew that she was timid.

Smoke eventually snapped out of his thoughts, realizing that his wife had wandered off to the bathroom. Deciding to wait on her, the Enenra made his way over to the bed several feet away from where he stood near the doorway. He sat down with a sigh, feeling the firmness of the bed beneath his callused hands.

A smirk formed on Smoke's face as he quietly looked around the room, taking in the sight of the many amenities offered by the resort. He saw the large balcony that overlooked the Caribbean sea, which had a wicker patio set right in the center. There were other gadgets and whatnot inside the suite as well, but there was something more alluring that had caught his keen eyes.

It was a large bottle of champagne carefully set atop the marble nightstand on the left side of the bed. Two crystal flutes were placed beside the alcoholic beverage, giving the arrangement a very glamorous vibe. Smoke stared at the bottle, knowing that if he were to consume the contents, his sex drive would be in kill mode. It was bad enough that he'd been struggling in keeping his carnal urges in check, but tonight _was _his special night, after all.

_To hell with it._ _I'm a married man,_ thought the Enenra with a smile. He poured himself a glass of the sparkling wine, sighing in full bliss. His taste buds danced around in his mouth as the liquid gushed down his throat, and he enjoyed the fruity taste of the alcohol, which turned out to be Moscato. Knowing that Sasha would also want something to drink once she came out from the bathroom, Smoke decided to pour her a glass. After all, both of them had only eaten a slice of their wedding cake shortly after their union.

Smoke could not wait for his bride to come out of the bathroom so that he could unite with her. Impatience was now beginning to get the best of him, and as such the man shrugged himself out of his white, button-down shirt after he finished drinking his first glass. It was a little too hot in the suite as it was, and even worse, the arousal he was already feeling for his wife had him slightly panting.

Smoke was now in just his undershirt and pants, looking out the massive windows of the suite. He decided to made his way over to the large balcony door, just to get some air while his wife got herself together. He leaned against the side of the door, looking out into the vast Caribbean coast. It was beautiful, and how the resort had been situated on the northeastern Puerto Rican shoreline reminded him of a tropical paradise.

The Enenra eventually slid the door open and went out onto the balcony. He leaned against the balcony railing, mentally wishing that his wife would hurry up so that they could start their honeymooning. About fifteen minutes had passed until Tomas' prayer for Sasha to hurry up had been answered, as she quietly walked up behind him and poked him in the shoulder.

"Well, hello again."

Smoke flinched a bit at the unexpected surprise, his shocked expression turning into one of amusement as he turned to face his wife. He blushed, a bit embarrassed at letting her know that she'd startled him, but when he finally managed to make eye contact with his wife, the world around him froze.

"...Hi," he breathed as he gazed at her. Smoke couldn't help but mentally undress Sasha as he observed the lingerie she wore. It was simple, yet elegant, consisting of a white babydoll and matching sheer thong. An aquamarine gem intricately placed between the lacy material which covered her supple mounds, she looked somewhat like a pin-up doll from the 1950's. Of course, Sasha also had a modern edge to her sensual attire, especially with the diamond navel ring she also possessed.

"Oh, dear Elder Gods..." Tomas choked out as his wife smirked at him. He couldn't help himself, as he could now feel his nether regions awakening. Gazing upon his wife, licking his lips with an insatiable hunger, he let out a deep growl. He wanted her _now._

Sasha was quick in noticing the evident arousal the Enenra was displaying upon seeing her in such _inviting _lingerie, however. She didn't say anything, but her cheeks turned a deep shade of crimson as she timidly smiled at her man. The shyness started to take control of her, and so she started to turn away. Before she could step back into the shadows, however, Smoke gently grabbed her by the hand.

It was the woman's turn to flinch a bit, but she caught herself almost as quickly. She looked up at her husband, nervousness lurking within her dark green orbs.

"I'm a little nervous, Tomas," she whispered. Her voice trembled, and Smoke was quick in noticing this. He wrapped a strong arm around the woman's slender waist, tenderly holding her closer to him.

"I'll take it as slow as you want me to," he lovingly crooned into her ear.

Sasha shuddered once Smoke added a bit more passion into his affections by licking the shell of her ear. It felt good to her, so she gradually warmed up to this type of intimate behavior, allowing the Enenra to tease her. She may have been shy, but she knew that if Smoke teased her long enough, she'd eventually let herself go all the way.

The man continued his onslaught as he grazed his hands on either side of Sasha's voluptuous hips, lightly suckling on her taut neck. This sensual action alone caused the woman's breath to hitch, followed by a low moan. Sensing that his wife was getting more and more aroused with his every touch, Smoke nipped at Sasha's caramel-colored skin, relishing in the sweet, candy-like smell and taste of her body. He could also feel his erection throbbing as he pressed himself against Sasha's backside.

"I _want_ you..." Smoke huskily growled into the crook of his bride's neck. Sasha felt her nether regions moistening as he continued to caress her, and she _wanted _more of this dirtiness. The Enenra bit down on her slender neck, causing her to let out a pleased cry. Quickly, she raised her left arm and extended it above her, wrapping it around her husband's muscular neck. She moaned silently as she tugged on his soft, silver hair, allowing him to continue ravaging her skin.

The Enenra eventually got tired of all the foreplay, as he wanted to get down to business and claim his woman's virginity. Picking Sasha up bridal-style, he carried her over to their bed, both of them panting with lust. A girly giggle escaped Sasha's plump lips as Smoke tossed her onto the fluffy mattress, which made him grin in amusement. They gazed at one another as the vapor demon ripped his undershirt off and threw it to the side. He was now exposing his well-toned, chiseled chest and abs for the _very _first time in front of his wife.

Gasping at the sight of the handsome, shirtless Czech before her, Sasha squeezed her legs together. She felt herself getting wetter, and the way Smoke caught her looking at him caused another moan to escape her lips.

"See something you like?" asked Smoke, whom had just now reached down to unbutton his pants. He smirked at his wife as she marveled in his physical attractiveness. He was doing this to her on purpose, but she didn't know that. The more he teased her, the better the sexual intercourse would turn out. At least that was what he figured.

"I'm appalled. I knew you were attractive, but now I can say that you look delicious," Sasha whispered, She gave her husband a rather seductive grin as she watched him from her spot on the bed. The woman was anxious now, especially since Smoke was now also pantsless. His erection was evident as well, though he wasn't even trying to hide it.

Besides, it wasn't like Tundra, Scorpion, or even that idiot Sub-Zero would be able to make fun of them for doing the deed, as the couple was now married. For all that the newlyweds knew, Tundra was probably still hiding after having been humiliated along with Aya during the wedding. Regarding their other friends, who could care about that? It didn't matter to Sasha _or _Smoke, anyhow. What mattered right now was their physical union, which was meant to happen at this point.

And they were grateful that no one would stop them this time around.

"Sasha," Smoke suddenly said. Sasha looked at him as he crawled into the bed with her, slowly positioning himself above his beloved. Once he was on top of her, his face mere inches from hers, his hands on either side of Sasha's lithe body, he continued, "There isn't any other woman I could possibly view as sexy, hot, or any synonym thereof. You are the true definition of beauty in my eyes. I _love _you. And tonight..."

Sasha was now breathing pretty heavily, her green eyes wide as she took in her man's androgynous features. This romance was beautiful to her, and she loved this. What made this even better was that her dream of giving herself to him was now about to become a reality.

"We become one," Smoke said after taking a deep breath. He placed his lips against his beloved's own, her arms wrapping around his neck as they revelled in their solace for the rest of the day.

* * *

**A/N: **I know that this wasn't really a lemon, since I didn't feel like going all the way this time. I'm working on the final chapter, so I hope that this suffices. :D


	26. Finally: Part II

**A/N: **Well, it took me 3 days just to finish this, plus I've been pretty busy with other stuff. I apologize for keeping those of you who still read this fan-fic waiting. :/

**Also, I'd like to point something out to all of the canon-thumpers out there who keep bitching to me about this story. _Yes_, I'm aware that the events are non-canon and that all of the characters are severely OOC, and _yes,_ I am not oblivious to all of the pairings between OCs (only Aya is mine, FYI). I'd appreciate it if you would kindly back off about that, because this is a crack-fic, meaning that _anything goes._**

* * *

Tundra had been feeling upset, confused, and nervous, and it had all started a few days before Smoke and Sasha's wedding. The couple had successfully embarrassed him at their wedding of all times, and the Cryomancer had been hiding out in his room ever since. He was so appalled about his own friends doing this to him that he couldn't even eat in the mess hall with everyone else. It was so stressful that Bi-Han had to bring his food to him, much to his own chagrin.

"It's ironic how you talk so much about me being a faggot, but look at you now. You're butthurt over nothing. Man the fuck up and marry your girl while you still can," Bi-Han had yelled on the first day. He didn't like the idea of his younger brother being a bitch, especially over a meaningless prank. For crying out loud, these two kids loved each other, so why was it so hard to propose? If Kuai Liang really loved Aya, then it should not have even been _this_ much of a frustrating event for him. Sub-Zero just couldn't wrap his mind around that, but he knew better than to pester his younger sibling any further.

This had been going on since Smoke and Sasha had left to their honeymoon. They wouldn't come back to the Lin Kuei temple for a while, according to Pilar. Regardless of time frame, however, Kuai Liang did not want to be bothered with _anyone. _

Scorpion had asked the younger Cryomancer earlier today if he wanted to hang out with him and Sub-Zero. They were going to New York City for a guys' night out, but Kuai Liang was too bothered with his conflicting emotions that he turned the offer down. Of course, Bi-Han made his usual jokes about how he was so much better than him in attempts to cheer him up, but Tundra was in no mood for it. He was grateful, however, that the older Cryomancer was dragged out by Scorpion before the situation got out of control.

Now? Tundra was in his room, sitting on his bed, thinking about a lot of things. The thought of his beloved Edenian princess soon came to the forefront of his mind, and it wasn't long until he silently began figuring out if he should follow through with his proposal. He had been dating the young woman for a long time by this point, and he _really _wanted to tie the knot. The thing that held him back, however, was his pride and the subconscious fear of being turned down. Kuai Liang also wasn't sure if Aya felt the same way he did about marriage, but he eventually decided that it was worth a shot.

"Fuck it, I'll do it," he muttered as he got up from his bed, stretching his arms over his head. He grunted in relief as the joints in his spine and neck popped, and soon he was feeling refreshed. Bringing his toned, muscular arms down with a sigh, the Cryomancer began making his way toward his dresser.

He stood before the mahogany chest, gazing at his reflection in the mirror. His hair was a mess, but he didn't really care about his physique at the moment. Tundra let out a scoff, fishing through one of his drawers until he found a white satin box. He pulled it out, closing the dresser drawer simultaneously, looking at the carefully crafted jewelry box in his large hand.

Inside the tiny box was a beautiful engagement ring, and it was fit for a princess, ironically enough. The diamond was intricately placed in the center of a glossy silver band, and a smile crept onto Tundra's face as he imagined Aya wearing it.

He'd secretly bought the ring several weeks earlier at a very expensive jeweler in New York City on the very exact day of the tuxedo fittings for Smoke's wedding. It was a close call, seeing as to how Aya had almost caught him walking out of the jeweler that day. It was good that she didn't question him, not to mention that she was too busy with Sasha to notice anything suspicious.

Tundra stared at the flawless gem, smiling to himself as he quietly thought of several unique ways of proposing to her. The traditional way of proposing to a woman just seemed too cliché for his liking, and he knew that Aya wouldn't appreciate him cheesily proposing to her while getting down on one knee. She'd told him that if he would ever do that, she'd slap the pig shit out of him, because she knew that he was more creative than that.

A soft chuckle escaped his lips as he thought about that, and Tundra realized that she was right. He _was _creative, although he was also awkward in these types of situations. Regardless, Kuai Liang desperately wanted to see Aya flash that gorgeous smile she always wore whenever they were together. Wanting to genuinely make her happy, he eventually came up with a _very_ different way to go about asking for her hand in marriage.

There was a flipside to how he was going to go about this, though. The problem was that Tundra would be risking a serious ego deflation if he proposed to Aya in the particular fashion that he had in mind, but it was a worthy risk. Besides, Aya was in Edenia as of now, so it wasn't like anyone would be there to embarrass him the moment his secret talent was exposed. Aya was the only person Kuai Liang trusted with this secret ability, and because he truly loved her, he'd risk everything just to be able to hear her accept him as her future husband.

Quickly setting the white box on his bed, he made his way toward his bathroom to freshen up for the day. He brushed his teeth while taking a quick shower, stepping out moments later and drying himself off. Tundra then made his way over to his closet, pulling out whatever it was that he was going to wear.

Once dressed, he made sure he looked presentable enough before grabbing the box with the ring inside it and heading out of his chamber. Kuai Liang was on his way to Edenia to ask Aya to marry him, and nothing, not even his pride, would let him down.

* * *

Aya was in her massive bedchamber, sprawled on her huge bed. Kitana had taken her off of her punishment for good behavior, and as an added reward, Aya's duties as the realm's young princess were on a hiatus. That meant that Aya didn't have anything important to do, since ruling the realm was mostly up to her parents, so she was just relaxing.

Kitana knew about how Aya didn't really like being royalty, and she understood that Aya had always wanted a normal life. Aya may have been born an heiress to the Edenian throne, but she strongly disliked governing others. She did not like being controlled, either, which was why she was constantly in Earthrealm.

Aya loved Earthrealm because there she was free to live a civilian life. There was a lot more to do, more places to check out, among a slew of other things. Sure, there were other reasons that Aya enjoyed visiting Earthrealm every so often, and her mother knew this. Their friends and allies resided there, and they were fun people. Although Earthrealm culture was far more scandalous compared to the norms in Edenia, not a single visit was boring in Aya's eyes. It was the fact that in Earthrealm, there was always the freedom to be whoever you wanted.

Soon, Aya found her thoughts drifting to her boyfriend. She hadn't seen him since Sasha and Smoke had gotten married, but they'd been talking on the phone and on Facebook once a week. She noticed the sad, nervous tone in his voice whenever they did talk, but she didn't know why he sounded that way. Moreover, she chocked it up to the fact that Smoke wasn't around to keep him entertained. It would only make sense to Aya, since he and Tomas were like brothers.

Kuai Liang was an Earthrealmer, also. That was another reason why Aya enjoyed her visits to Earthrealm so much. He was rarely ever able to visit her, due to his job as an assassin, so it was always up to Aya to make time for him. She really loved the man, and eventually found that she wanted nothing more than to leave Edenia right this moment just to see him. Tundra was Aya's drug, and she desperately needed a healthy dose of him.

A voice suddenly resonated from outside the princess' bedchamber, stirring the daydreamer from her thoughts. Aya was quick to jump from her bed and run over to the massive door, turning the doorhandle as she pulled the panel inward.

"Hello, dear," Kitana said as her daughter peered up at her with confused brown eyes. The Queen had come to inform her daughter of a pleasant surprise, and she wanted to be the one to tell Aya everything.

Aya pulled her mother into the chamber and closed the door. Looking into her mother's blue eyes, she smiled in a sweet manner. "Hey, Mom. What's up?"

Kitana leaned against the wall beside the door, brushing her bangs from her face. "Well, according to Mileena, Tundra's here. I know he has not visited Edenia in a while, so I figured I'd tell you myself."

_What the hell?! THANK YOU, BASED ARGUS! _Aya's mind screamed as her eyes damn near bulged from her sockets in surprise.

"Seriously, Mom... This better not be a prank," Aya finally said, hope now lurking within her eyes. Kitana could tell that her daughter was surprised as well as skeptical, so she grinned empathetically.

"I'm not joking, Aya. Get dressed and make sure you wear something nice. He got here a few moments ago, and Mileena is with him in the Northern Forest."

"Where in the Northern Forest, exactly?" Aya implored. The Northern Forest was one of the many botanical gardens, except this one in particular served as Edenia's festival grounds. It could be compared to a state park in Earthrealm's United States.

Kitana smirked in amusement. "They're sitting near the main waterfall. Also, you should hurry it up and get out of here. You've been inside all day, so it's about time you get some freedom."

Aya said no more as she excitedly threw her arms around her mother, pulling her into a hug. Kitana, being at least four inches taller, stumbled a bit but quickly regained her posture.

"Thanks, Mom. I'll be back later. I love you," Aya said happily before letting go and running off into her bathroom to get herself dressed.

Aya was happy to know that her man was here to see her, and Kitana chuckled as she left her daughter to her beauty treatments. Her daughter was in for a major surprise...

* * *

Aya was so excited that she didn't even feel like using her teleportation abilities to get to the Edenian gardens. She ran and ran and ran, panting as she rushed past several villagers along the way. A few civilians stared at the Princess in astonishment, since they hardly ever saw her outside of the palace grounds. They knew, however, that their kingdom's heiress had a very strong spontaneous streak, so they quickly went back to whatever it was that they were doing.

About a half-hour later, Aya finally made it to the Northern Forest. Luckily she didn't reek of sweat; being that there was a cool breeze in this part of the realm, she had no worries of looking like a hot mess. Her black hair was loose with a silver band holding the tendrils around her crown in place, and she wore a dress inspired by the American hippies of the late 1960s. Aya didn't really care about getting too dolled up, but she made sure to look good nonetheless.

"There you are, punk," Mileena finally said with a giggle once Aya arrived near the main waterfall. Kuai Liang was timidly sitting on a large boulder, casually observing the many koi fish that swam in the pond in front of him.

Aya saw him staring at her from his peripheral vision, and she couldn't help but smile as he blushed and turned away. Tundra had been acting like this quite a lot lately, but she didn't want to force the reason out of him. Aya was just glad that he'd taken the time to visit her in her native realm.

"Shut up, Leena," Aya finally quipped with a playful punch to her aunt's shoulder.

The two ladies had a bit of small talk for the next fifteen minutes or so, before the former Tarkatan woman decided that she could return to the palace. She wanted to give her niece a bit of privacy with her man, whom was still silently staring off into the waterfall in the distance.

"Well, I'm gonna head back home," Mileena said as she stood to leave. "Tundra's more than welcome to escort you back unless he has things to do in Earthrealm."

Kuai Liang cleared his throat awkwardly before facing Mileena. "Yeah, that'll be fine. I don't mind taking her home."

"Good," Mileena said, placing her hands on her hips. "I know I shouldn't be saying this, but if anything happens, you know how to defend yourselves. I'll see you both later, okay?"

Aya waved Mileena off as Tundra snickered in amusement. Once Mileena was gone from their view, he turned to face his girlfriend. She was still standing in the same spot where she had been when she arrived, and he was still on the boulder.

"Scoot over, honey," Aya said as she decided to walk toward him. Tundra moved to the left, giving his girlfriend enough room to sit down beside him. Wrapping an arm around her shoulders, he let out a sigh. Aya took note of this, and decided to see what exactly was going on with him.

"So, babe," she started after a long silence.

Tundra faced her, giving her his full attention. "Yeah?"

"What's been going on with you? You've been acting like a timid pansy," Aya said with a laugh. Of course, Kuai Liang's cheeks flushed pink with slight embarrassment.

_I might as well just get it all out, _ he thought.

He stood and held his hand out when Aya stared at him, but eventually she realized that he wanted to take her for a walk around the garden. Taking his hand in hers, she used his strength to prop herself up.

With a shy smile, Tundra asked, "Shall we?"

Aya shrugged with a broad grin. "Sure. The day is young, and you're here. Might as well make the best of it."

They walked throughout the foliage, chattering and laughing away, just like two young lovers would in their solace. They talked about many things during their walk, from how they thought Smoke and Sasha were doing, to the latest gossip about Bi-Han. They continued like this for nearly two hours until they stopped at a gazebo which had Sakura trees surrounding it.

"Aya," Tundra started to say as he grabbed her hand. She looked at him, subtle curiosity furrowing her brow. He was trying to confess something, and she knew it. However, she wasn't willing to force him out of his comfort zone. The Cryomancer, Aya knew, may have been bold and obnoxious when the situation called for it, but this was the side of him that she enjoyed the most.

"Yeah?"

"There's something I've never told you," he said. His eyes told Aya that he was about to tell her something seriously important.

Aya couldn't help her growing curiosity, and so she frowned in confusion. Numerous ideas popped up in her mind, and it wasn't long before Aya began to get paranoid. Was Kuai Liang about to tell her that he was cheating on her? That he didn't love her anymore and wanted to break things off? Elder Gods forbid it if that was what Tundra had come to Edenia for... Aya would have to kill him.

"Wait, I think I know where this is going, Kuai Liang..."

Tundra smirked. "Oh, really. I bet you don't." He was toying with his girlfriend now, and how she was so quick to assume he had dark intentions amused him to no end.

"Are you about to tell me that there's someone else in the picture? Is that why you've been so flustered?" Aya slowly asked. Her brown irises began glowing a dark purple, signalling the feeling of betrayal.

"I'd never do that to you, Aya...You know that," Kuai Liang said in defense. Aya's expression softened at hearing these words, but even still, Tundra couldn't help but pull her into a hug. He knew now that she was genuinely hurt, although he was actually here to propose to her.

"Good... I thought I was going to have to kill you if you did," Aya muttered as she impulsively wrapped her arms around his neck. Tundra laughed at her comment, knowing that Aya was overreacting.

"Whatever, babe. Seriously, though. I think that you should know this, because I'd be a dick if I never told you how I _really _feel about you."

Tundra slowly pulled himself from Aya's embrace, and decided to unleash his romantic side. "Don't you know that when I see your face, it's like sunlight dripping?"

...

_He can control the element of ice, make me scream in ecstasy, make me laugh... **and** __he can sing, too?! Oh, my goodness... I'm such a bitch for thinking that he was here for something else._

Aya couldn't believe this. Her boyfriend had actually _sang _in front of her, and she never knew that this handsome, yet deadly man had such a beautiful voice. Tundra was blushing, knowing that he had seriously made a huge ass of himself by revealing his secret talent. He had always had the ability to sing, but his pride never allowed him to do so around anyone.

"You... You can actually _sing_!?" Aya cried, pouncing on Kuai Liang's chest like a cat catching its prey. He didn't even have the time to give her his response because she kissed him passionately as they both collapsed onto the soft grass.

A few moments passed before they had to break for air, and even still, Tundra was blushing. Aya felt something hard poking against her leg, and she knew that it wasn't his manhood due to the shape. Once again, she was curious, so she straddled Tundra's waist as he lay there panting. He noticed Aya's evil grin as she dug into his jeans pocket.

"By the Gods!" Aya exclaimed in a hushed tone upon pulling the white box from its confinment. She couldn't even control her shocked excitement as she opened it, and those strong feelings only grew once she saw the diamond engagement ring inside it. Tundra brought a hand to Aya's thigh, nervously gazing into her eyes, which were now blue like his own. It was a nice sight to see, and he knew that she had already accepted his unspoken proposal because of the way she was looking down at him.

"No wonder you were acting so strange! You were embarrassed, weren't you?" Aya finally asked him. All this time, she thought he was here to announce a breakup, only to find out that he wanted to make a future life with her.

He nodded in response. "I was embarrassed, especially since you're the only person who has ever heard me sing. Hopefully you won't tell anyone else about it, though..."

Aya knew he was serious, because if anyone knew about this talent of his, it'd be a wrap. Bi-Han and Scorpion, especially, would never let Kuai Liang live this one down. Even Tomas would shit on him over such a shocking revelation.

"Fuck Bi-Han and the others. They're just mad they're not as amazing as you," Aya said with a smile. She bent forward and kissed him, adding, "And yes, I will definitely marry you."

Kuai Liang kissed her back, returning Aya's affection. He was happy she didn't turn him down, and he didn't know why he thought so pessimistically about that in the first place. It didn't matter now, however, because Aya was now his future wife, and they still had plenty of time to enjoy each others' company. That being said, the newly engaged couple stayed in the woods for a while longer, revelling in their new icy solace.

* * *

**A/N: **FINALLY IT'S OVER! :D


	27. Acknowledgments

Well, finally this has been completed. I know that a lot of people were initially upset about the portrayal of Bi-Han, but that was just for laughs. He was the comic relief of this entire story, and I've got to give major credit for co-author DemiGoddess007 for coming up with the idea of a metrosexual, bipolar Cryomancer. I could have never come up with that myself. Also, _Smoky Passion _was mostly written by DemiGoddess007, and I am the one who revised the whole thing. Chapters 19-26 were all written by myself (with DemiGoddess007's permission, obviously), so if we were able to make you laugh, then that's awesome! It means we did our job as crack-fic authors right, and it only makes us want to do more.

On another note, I'd like to give humble thanks to everyone who have kept me and DemiGoddess007 going despite the minor setbacks we have had on this site. It's been pretty hard, especially with all of the ignorant trolls who have tried to bring this crack-fic down. It's understandable that most of you prefer canon to crack-fics, but sometimes a good laugh or two helps even out the normally violent tension you'd actually see with canon. That's why this crack-fic was written.

Also, without the encouragement and uplifting reviews and suggestions, I would have no purpose on this site. I can't speak for the co-author, since she's been here far longer than I have. I'm just happy to have finally finished this story, and I'm all the more excited to start working on the sequel. It's called _Icy Solace, _and it focuses on Aya and Tundra's growth as a newly engaged couple. There will be a lot more shenanegans with Bi-Han and the others, and Sasha, Smoke, and _especially_ Scorpion will make their return in this sequel.

More importantly, however, I'd love to thank **Torion, nivet, Grandmaster Sub Zero, BloodArtSerenity909 **for their insight as well as all of the supportive reviews, praise and everything in between. :) On the behalf of DemiGoddess007, it's been a pleasure in making you all laugh, including the lurkers and fans of our story who aren't on this site.

Thanks again to everyone who inspired this story: Aida (my best friend who inspired most of Bi-Han and Aya's antics), Tharlon (Scorpion's ghettoness was inspired by this crazy troll, not to mention that he's a major Scorp fan), and everyone else I can't name at the moment. xD

**P.S. ****_Among the Shadows_**** &****_ New Beginnings _****will**** be updated soon! I'm just throwing that in here in case you guys think I forgot. I've been pretty busy, so yeah. xD**


End file.
